Ah! My Goddess! System Shock
by enigmasky
Summary: Relationships are hard, Keiichi knows this all too well. Duty sometimes comes before self, something Belldandy must come to understand. The very thing that brings them close might be the very thing that drives them apart. In the end it might not even matter anymore. With a threat looming over the darkened horizon, all of Heaven will tremble and the Earth will fall.
1. Ah! My Eagerness Grows!

**Ah! My Goddess! **

**-System Shock-  
**

**Episode One: Ah! My Eagerness Grows!**

The sun beckoned through the blinds casting a glow onto the floor. Keiichi pretended not to feel its warmth caress his cheek hoping that it was nothing but a dream attempting to stir him from slumber. How he wished Belldandy would be the one to wake him, better yet, wake him with a kiss. He overcame a mental sigh, it was all too obvious that was nothing but wishful thinking. They were no where near that level in their relationship.

He lied there wondering when it would ever get to that point. Could it be today, tomorrow, sometime next week? There was no telling. Not with him. The only way that would happen would be if Urd had managed to devise yet another scheme to get him and Belldandy close.

Speaking of which...

He opened one eye searching his room for any signs of intrusion. Usually Urd had a way of knowing when he was awake and would come barging into his room to rouse him. However, he was pleasantly surprised to hear nothing but the sweet sound of silence. Lifting himself and rubbing the slumber from his eyes he continued to listen. Maybe she was waiting for him to let his guard down?

He stood up and pried his door open poking his head out from behind the slider scanning the hall of any signs of life but none where to be found. That was odd, he thought. By this time there would be at least some kind of bickering between Urd and Scald. He couldn't complain, the silence was a welcome addition besides the countless visitors that constantly made their way to the temple.

"Oh, I see you're awake. Breakfast is ready," said a sweet voice.

Keiichi spotted Belldandy standing at the end of the hall greeting him with yet another precious smile. He smiled but said nothing. He could never get tired of those smiles. They always seemed to bring his heart to a warm stand still.

Upon entering the living area he found his morning meal sitting at the table eagerly awaiting to be devoured. At the other end of the table sat his love whom was now engaged with a cup of green tea.

"It sure is awfully quiet," he said as he took a seat before her, "Where are the other two?"

"Didn't they tell you? They both had to go back to Heaven for their annual refresher courses. It just so happens they have to take theirs at the same time. So it's just you and me,"

Keiichi could feel the rice suddenly plug itself within his throat. Just him and Belldandy? There was no telling what kind of mishaps that were to follow.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes becoming clear with concern.

He smiled and waved it off. It had been a while since he and Belldandy had been alone together. If it weren't for her sisters constantly interrupting them it would be the colorful friends he had that would somehow make an appearance.

They sat in silence, wonderful silence, as he ate. There were no classes for the next week and he had finished his assignments the day before so there was no work to be done. Smooth sailing, he hoped.

"Keiichi?"

Peering up from his bowl he could see Belldandy's precious face illuminate from the sun's glow. He could feel his cheeks redden, her beauty knew no bounds, "Yeah?"

She looked away. He could tell there was a slight tint of red on her face, "Since we have no class and my sisters are off doing their Goddess duties. I was wondering if... you would like to go on a date with me?"

He realized how comfortable he had grown around her. He remembered the days where a simple question related to anything about the opposite gender would send his blood to a boil. But now it was nothing more than a simple grin that would appear on his face.

"That's funny, usually I'm the one who asks," he said as he coaxed a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, "If you like, you may ask me instead,"

"It's completely fine. I think a date is long overdue," he said.

They had been together for nearly a year and half. How time flew and yet here he was. If someone were to tell him back before he called the Goddess helpline that he would be in a relationship with a Goddess he would have completely blew off the notion. Now it was all like a endless dream. Not only did he gain a loving Goddess but also a family.

He began to think of things to do. They could go into town and catch a movie, visit the countless parks, take a train ride to the countryside. The possibilities were nearly endless with no one to get in their way. But before he could say a word he noticed a small pamphlet sitting on the table.

"I think we should go here," said Belldandy with a curt smile.

Keiichi took the pamphlet noting the picture of a forest on the first panel, "You want to go hiking?"

Belldandy nodded. Hiking huh? That was a pretty odd choice if he had to state his opinion. It wasn't exactly the typical dating outing but it was sure different from what he was used to. However, the thought of how Belldandy came to such a suggestion was beyond him.

"What makes you want to go hiking?" he could help but ask.

"Well, you see, I find it calming and relaxing to walk through a forest. If you concentrate enough you can feel the mighty power of the earth beneath your feet, the whispers of the wind through the trees and the tranquility of the environment. I want to share that with you, if that's alright?"

That was Belldandy for you, he thought.

He smiled, "Alright, let's go,"

"Excellent!"

Keiichi began to place spare clothing into his knapsack. He never really went hiking, camping sure but hiking? It was all new to him so he couldn't really think of what to pack. Flashlight, check. Matches, check. Back up batteries, check. Extra underwear... well... you can never be too careful.

From behind him he could hear his door slide open, "I'm almost done," he said.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He felt his body freeze with confusion.

"Bell... dandy?"

"I just... want to take the time to give you a hug," she whispered, "We don't normally get time to just be in each others arms. I don't want to waste this moment,"

He had first felt the urge to jump up, to escape in fear of Scald walking in on them but there was nearly no risk of that happening. It was true, whenever they found themselves in such an embrace it was always interrupted by someone or something. It couldn't hurt to relish the moment, to seize the opportunity. He felt blood rush to his face and heat escape his ears. He had to be a man and show her his feelings the way they were meant to be shown.

He spun on his heel and held her. Her light frame buried in his own arms was nothing short of a blessed feeling. Her scent, rife with life and the sweetness of honey. How this moment never felt so right, so in tune with his desires... desires...

They locked eyes. Her eyes sparkled with a piercing blue hue that could not be matched. How he felt himself lost in them like a pool of warmth. She was stunning, so beautiful and so close.

Before he knew it he felt his forehead touched hers, he could feel her soft blue emblem signaling her Goddess-hood burn into his third eye. Her lips, glimmering in the light. How he wanted to taste them, to absorb her Goddess skin with his. Her warm breath flowing across his dry but yearning lips.

"I should finish packing," he found himself saying turning back to his knapsack that sat at his feet.

"Yes, you are right. I should do the same," he heard her say. And with that the door to his room slid shut.

Belldandy clutched her chest feeling an overwhelming pressure grip her. She had never felt something like this before. It was as if the power in her veins were clawing for an escape. Something inside wanted release but she could not oblige. That moment, she thought, when Keiichi had her in his arms she could feel some type of energy emit from him. It called out to her begging to be revealed but it disappeared before she could touch it. What was wrong with her? It was like she could not control her power. It was acting against her like a child throwing a tantrum.

She let out a long sigh as she felt her power slowly retreat back into quietness. Could it be? No, she thought, that couldn't be the reason. She was in control of herself, there was no way her power could fall in such a way to betray her. Then again, she was at the right age, she had never felt this way towards anyone before. Maybe it was finally time to come to terms with it. She was a woman after all. No shame in that... right?

Noon approached once they made it to the outskirts of the forest. Keiichi had never been this far out of town. It was almost as if he had traveled to a new world void of man made creations. He could see the mighty mountains tower in the distance filled with nothing but green foliage cascading like a waterfall all the way to the bottom. He had never been the one to get excited about nature but this was something else.

"Plan on going up the mountain?"

Keiichi turned to see a man sporting hiking gear, his rugged features no doubt reflecting his experience with the wilderness, "Yeah, we plan to explore a little,"

The man glanced at Belldandy who replied with nothing more with a smile. The man peered back at Keiichi before saying, "I'd be careful if I were you. There's a lot of wind past the ridge. Pretty sure there might be a storm approaching,"

Keiichi and Belldandy exchanged a look of concern, "Thanks for the tip. We'll be careful,"

The man simply nodded before glancing at Belldandy one last time before he proceeded down the path behind them.

"Keiichi, do you think it's still a good idea to go on? If we get caught in the storm it could get dangerous. I won't be upset if you decide go back home,"

Keiichi brushed it off, "I think we'll be fine. There's not a cloud in the sky, I'm pretty sure by the time we see the first rain clouds we can make our way back in time,"

"Well, if you're sure,"

* * *

Urd sighed loudly as she nonchalantly stared at a computer screen. She had been staring at the same screen for what seemed like hours. This was no fun, she thought, she would rather be watching her favorite television show. No matter, she had to finish this if she wanted to back to the surface.

"Urd, can you do nothing else but sigh and moan? You know the faster we can finish the course the faster we can go back to the surface. Aren't you the least bit concerned about big sis?" said Scald as she frantically ticked away at the keyboard.

Urd obnoxiously yawned kicking her feet up. While it was true they needed to finish, she still had to stall for time. She promised Belldandy she would keep the two of them, more specifically Scald, away so she and Keiichi could have some alone time. It was tough trying to be a good big sister but she couldn't see how much longer she could maintain her sanity. Hopefully her advice would be enough to help Belldandy get the gears in motion.

"I hope Keiichi is not going to try anything stupid while I'm gone. If he tries to pull a fast one with big sis I'm going to destroy him,"

Urd rolled her eyes, "Scald, why don't you just leave the alone every so often. I mean, Belldandy is a grown woman with her own desires. Why not let her live her life the way she wants,"

The slow agonizing chime of keyboard keys suddenly came to a halt knocking Urd out of her daydreaming haze.

"What... what do you mean by... desires?" said Scald.

Urd felt a devilish smile crawl across her bronze lips. Surely she could preoccupy her time torturing her younger sister, "Oh you know, desires. Love, lust. The need to satisfy her innermost temptations with a man. It's natural, I assure you,"

"Tempt... temptations?"

Urd spun around in her chair feeling as though she was on the verge of reaching pure amusement, "What? How do you think we were born? We didn't just pop out of nowhere. Plus, you wouldn't believe how many times the wishes we grant have to do with... well you know... then again, you might be a little too young for that,"

Scald's chair fell hard sending a loud bang to echo throughout the room. Urd could only attempt to hold in the utter hilarity building within her chest.

"Are you saying... big sis and Keiichi... might..."

Urd could only cup her mouth to conceal the ridiculous smile that blossomed onto her face. This was all too rich. Maybe their annual refresher courses wouldn't be so boring after all.

"You might just... wait..."

"You had better be joking..."

"Shut up, Scald. Don't you feel that?"

The sisters stood in silence. Urd stared aimlessly as a sinking feeling soon gripped at her stomach as if something ominous was looming nearby. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with and one she grew to hate.

"Urd? I can't feel anything," whispered Scald.

Maybe it was nothing or it could be the cheap gas station food she had on the way here. She hoped it was just a glitch somewhere.

"I have a feeling something terrible is coming. I'm just hoping it's my imagination,"

* * *

Belldandy and Keiichi walked in silence as they traversed the dirt path farther into the forest. He desperately wanted to say something but with the way he ended things back at the temple he found it difficult to find a topic. He knew she was thinking about something, the look in her eyes screamed contemplation but with his track record with women it wouldn't be easy to decipher what was on her mind.

"Belldandy, could I ask you a question?" he said, his voice cracking with indecisiveness.

Belldandy snapped out of her trance, "But of course, Keiichi,"

"Well, I was wondering. I hope this isn't a too personal question but... how many boyfriends have you had before?"

He knew it was a touchy subject judging by the flush in her cheeks, however, she did not waver from an answer, "Well, to be honest, you would be the first."

"Really? I find that hard to believe,"

"Not at all," she said, "If you think about it, there's not many men where I'm from and I've been so consumed with my duties as a Goddess I never really thought about seeking a romantic relationship,"

He nodded as he began to process this new found information. He had always wondered about it but was always too afraid to ask in fear of delving too deep into her own personal life. However, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over him. This relationship was new to the both of them and this way they could experience it first hand together.

"May I be so bold as to ask you the same question?" she said.

To say he didn't expect the same question in return would be an outright lie, "To tell you the truth you're my first too. I've never been very good when it comes to women. I always end up messing up somehow. I really don't think I could offer a girl anything,"

"But that's not true at all," retorted Belldandy, "You are a kind, sweet man who always places others before himself. I think that's one of the things I fell in love with,"

Keiichi chuckled, "I don't think you can count the amount of things I love about you,"

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course, you're the best thing to happen to me,"

A strong gust of wind whipped through the trees tossing massive amounts of leaves in all directions. Belldandy felt her power suddenly burst from within seeping at the seams. It was as if her insides could not contain the massive surge. She fell to her knees clutching her chest feeling her magic pour from her heart.

"Belldandy!" cried Keiichi.

She looked up and could see him being bombarded with the powerful winds. She wanted to stand and protect him but her legs felt as if they had lost their will to act. She couldn't control it. She just couldn't.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a loud crack. From the corner of her eye she could see a large tree beginning its decent towards the earth. If she didn't do anything then Keiichi would be struck and seriously hurt. She attempted to conjure a spell but the words would not form. The only thing in her mind was Keiichi.

Keiichi...

She had to clear her mind, she had to stop thinking about him. Maybe that would force herself to regain her power.

_Oh mysterious void, grant me the strength to see clearly, empty my mind and cleanse my soul and allow me to focus... _

The lost strength in her legs manifested allowing her to rise. She quickly darted to him and with a mighty lunge shoved Keiichi away from the falling tree sending it crashing down leaving a massive cloud of dust to kick into the air. The wind died and the forest went silent leaving the two of them panting with adrenaline.

"Are you alright, Keiichi?"

He nodded, "I think so,"

Belldandy let out a sigh of relief. Just now, if she hadn't been able to regain herself Keiichi could have died. Because of her she might have lost the very thing she loved. The tears came almost instantly as she sat holding her hands to her face. She could have cost Keiichi his life because she wasn't strong enough to contain her power. This was supposed to be a date and instead it turned into a near death situation.

"Please, don't cry, Belldandy. I'm fine, see?" said Keiichi holding himself out to her. In her watery gaze she could see several scrapes along his face alongside a massive bruise on his arm. The sight nearly made her bawl as she sunk her face deeper into her hands. She couldn't hold it any longer allowing herself to release a long sorrowful wail. She was a terrible Goddess only capable of bringing misfortune.

"I'm... so... sorry," she sobbed, "It's all my fault,"

He pulled her into an embrace. He could feel her hands grip tightly on his shirt as her tearful sobs began to cease, "You've done nothing wrong. You and I are safe and that's all that matters,"

The sound of thunder roared in the distance. Keiichi glanced at the sky spotting a massive black cloud approaching from the horizon. He cursed under his breath. There was no time to head back. They would be caught in the storm for sure. They needed to find a place to take shelter and judging by the surroundings that wasn't about to be an easy task.

The rain came faster than he thought. He pulled his drenched knapsack into the mouth of the cave feeling his skin becoming saturated. Belldandy sat several feet away watching him attempt to dry himself. She wanted to cast a spell to help him but she could feel her power spark in her veins. She couldn't afford a repeat of what had just happened. Maybe it was for the better she keep her power suppressed in the meantime, at least until she could fully understand the reasoning behind the outbursts.

"Sorry, I guess I should have kept a better eye on the weather," he said as he began to search his waterlogged knapsack.

"What are we to do now?" asked Belldandy as she watched him dig into the contents of his bag. Keiichi gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad I packed some matches. I can make a fire and dry off my clothes. Speaking of which I also managed to pack a few spares as well,"

"Can I help in some way?"

"If you can find some dry brush that would help speed things up,"

The two of them shot a look at the entrance of the cave, the rain was now dropping by the buckets full limiting their options.

"There must be something deeper in this cave, I'll go look," said Belldandy.

Keiichi gave her a look of concern before saying, "Be careful,"

She nodded and proceeded deeper into the darkened abyss.

As she edged deeper into the void she found herself lost in thought. Things were simply not going the way she hoped. And it was all because of her. Her power was now working against her preventing any closeness she could attain from being with him. If this continued she would end up defaulting on her contract with Keiichi ultimately forcing her to go back to Heaven. She couldn't let that happen, she had to find the cause of her power disobedience.

She found a small patch of dried grass and with that made her way back towards the entrance. That is until she felt something watching her.

"Having trouble, are we?" said a dark voice.

Belldandy stood in place, her blue eyes darting from one darkened corner to another trying to find the source of the anomaly, "Show yourself,"

"And ruin all the fun? Absolutely not. Do not fret, I have no need to quarrel with you just yet. I only want to extend to you some answers. Answers you desperately seek,"

"But... how do you know?"

"I know much. You must be wondering why you are experiencing such an influx of your power. Am I right?"

Belldandy said nothing as she continued to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"You are at your most vulnerable time in your Goddess life. Because you are not in Heaven you now have earthly desires. While you are no longer safe within the barriers of Heaven you are slowly adapting human characteristics. While its true all Goddesses go through the same phase it's not as prevalent. Your Goddess self is conflicted with the human essence you are beginning to adapt. If you continue to deny yourself of your... desires... your powers will continue to thrash violently within you until the point where you will become so unstable... you will eventually... how should I put this... tear yourself apart. Give into your desires, Goddess. It might be the only way,"

The presence Belldandy had felt vanished from her senses leaving her to ponder in darkness. If what the entity said was true then there was no telling what could happen. She needed to control herself or else she might be forced into a situation she would never be able to forgive herself for.

Belldandy gently placed the dry grass in a neat pile. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Keiichi trying to gather her wondering attention.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded but did not make eye contact. She couldn't bring herself to look at him knowing what she would have to potentially do to rid herself of her ailment. She watched as Keiichi lit the brush pile with a match sending a small plume of smoke into the air. She watched the fire dance seemingly moving in a promiscuous manner. It was like the universe was trying to tell her what had to be done but she was too afraid to admit it.

"You're not still worrying about what happened earlier right?" he asked her attempting to kick start a conversation.

"No, I'm fine. You should really dry those clothes. You will definitely catch a cold if you stay in them," she said. He had almost forgotten he was still soaked to the bone from the rain. He stood to remove his shirt only to realize Belldandy was staring right at him. He didn't know whether or not to ask her to turn around or to venture deeper into the cave to change. He attempted to say something but he found himself lost in the moment.

"I don't mind if you change in front of me, Keiichi. It's only natural, right?" she said her eyes focusing on her lap.

There was no way around it, he thought, he had to be a man about this. If anything, he was only drying his shirt and pants. There was nothing wrong about just taking that off. He proceeded in removing his clothes taking caution not to look Belldandy in the eye even though he could feel her delicate eyes watching him. It was unlike her to be so indifferent towards something like this. Normally she would take the initiative to turn away or give him privacy, then again, given the circumstances there was no helping it. He placed his shirt and pants next to the fire taking heed not to burn them in the process.

"Um, Keiichi?" he heard her say, "Don't you think it would be better if you were to... take that off as well? I'm sure you didn't pack an entire set of extra garments for nothing,"

If he had ever felt his heart pulse this would be the crowning moment. Could he even fathom getting completely naked in front of a girl, Belldandy no less? If anything, why is she being so insisting on it? He slipped his fingers underneath the elastic waistband but found himself staring right into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he said hoping she would supply the right answer.

Her face deepened with red, "Of... of course not. I'm never uncomfortable around you,"

He took in a long breath. Where was Scald when you needed her? He closed his eyes and with a flurry of speed tore off his boxer shorts throwing them dangerously close to the fire. He immediately snatched a dry pair from his bag and hoisted them to his hips. The silence was deafening and he could feel the hot grip of embarrassment wrap its fingers around his neck. Fearing the worst he stole a glance from Belldandy and immediately felt relief come to his aid.

She had looked away.

He sat himself close to the fire, oddly enough he felt even colder without his soaked clothes. His eyes lifted past the fire and towards the Goddess who maintained a gaze outside of himself.

"You know, it looks like you got a little wet too. Did you bring anything?" he asked.

Belldandy peered down at her outfit realizing that she too had gotten wet from the rain. She glanced at her own backpack and began to search only to come to the conclusion that she had somehow misplaced her spare clothing.

Before she could say anything she found herself staring at a small stack of clothes. Keiichi stood over her holding a small bundle, a sheepish grin across his lips.

"I'm glad I over packed," he said hoarsely.

She thanked him and stood lifting her blouse just above her navel.

"Do you want me to turn around?" he asked.

In truth, before her power had begun to act without her consent she wouldn't have placed too much thought about exposing herself to Keiichi, however, her mind was now in a different state and the lying undertones were all too obvious to ignore.

"It's quite alright, I have no problem with you looking," he said.

He wished she didn't say that. He would have felt more at ease if she had asked him to look away, hell, he probably would have invited such a request. He didn't want it to look as if he was enjoying watching her undress but he didn't want to make her feel bad by looking away either. He was now between a rock and hard place... a very hard place.

He watched as she lifted her blouse up and over her head exposing her perfect figure. The fire wasn't making it any easier as its light flickered from one side to another illuminating every angle of her body. Her fingers then reached for her skirt as it seemingly fell to the ground with grace.

Wow, she had such long legs... stop it, he thought. He had to maintain composure. He wasn't that kind of guy. He always respected Belldandy, he couldn't betray her virtue like that.

But... she was just so beautiful. Her fair skin radiating with such vibrancy, her perfect curves along with those enticing hips. The more he attempted to remain calm the more shivers began to race down his back and he was positive it had nothing to do with being cold.

Suddenly, he saw her hands reach behind her back. He knew what was coming next and there was absolutely no way to avoid it. Instinctively he shut his eyes hoping her eyes did not feel the need to find his.

"Keiichi," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said with a cringe.

"Do you... do you find me attractive?"

"But of course-"

Without thinking he opened his eyes and the sight alone almost made his heart stop. Belldandy stood in the amber glow of the fire, her pure eyes staring at him with a look of both uncertainty and longing. She skillfully covered her bare chest with her arm but not leaving much else to the imagination. It would be an amazing feat if she could not hear his heart thrashing violently against his chest. His mind simply went blank. He couldn't even mouth something to say. His body had completely gone into paralysis.

"Are... are you ashamed to look at me?" she continued.

"No... no that's not it at all... I'm just not used to seeing you like... this,"

He clenched his eyes shut once more hoping this moment would pass. He couldn't take it, all this was just too surreal. If this continued, there was no telling what would happen. With a little nerve he managed to pry a single eye open and to his relief she stood wearing his clothes. It was funny, seeing her feminine figure still able to show through his boyish clothing.

They said nothing for what seemed like hours. The storm continued without any signs of slowing and here they were sitting before a fire. Some date this was, he thought, it was nothing short of close calls and raw encounters. His heart couldn't possibly take any more of this.

Choo!

Belldandy's head quickly lifted like a cat sensing a soft sound, "You must be freezing,"

He shook his head, "I'm alright, I think I just got a shiver,"

"Silly, that means you're cold,"

She stood up from her spot and walked over to him planting herself beside him. He shuttered, the anxiety had only just begun.

"There, we should be able to get a lot warmer this way," she said.

"Belldandy?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed, "Is there... something the matter?"

Her eyes followed the dancing fire thinking back at what the disembodied voice had spoken to her. Should she tell him? Would he be able to understand without thinking wrongly of her? She didn't want to scare him or make it seem as if she wasn't the person that he loved so much but she knew keeping the situation a secret would only hurt them down the road. But how could you explain such a complicated situation like this, especially when it involved potentially doing something very intimate in order to remedy it. She never thought life could be this complicated, yet here it was beckoning an answer.

"I will not lie to you, Keiichi. There is a certain situation that I cannot ignore but it's hard to explain," she said.

"Well, try me. Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that complicated," he said reassuringly. She smiled as she looked at him. How she loved him for his unrelenting concern. Maybe he would truly understand such a delicate topic.

"You see... I..." she began.

Her words were cut short for his lips connected with hers. The sudden action took her by surprise sending electricity running rampant along her body. This feeling, she thought, there was nothing else like it in the world. He had become her gift and their love the ribbon.

This was the first time she had ever kissed someone with such feelings. It was almost foreign but she welcomed it. To feel his warm lips against her own only made her body tingle with excitement. She could feel her insides begin to pulse, her power began to reach new levels; levels she thought were impossible with her limiter.

He pulled away. Belldandy sat motionless, her heart raging within. This couldn't be it, she thought, there had to be more. Her heart demanded it.

Thunder roared throwing down lightening in blinding bursts. The wind grew in intensity sending rain in torrents against the mouth of the cave. The fire they had been taking refuge with blew out plunging them into a gloomy pale gray. Keiichi's eyes widened as he struck a look at Belldandy who sat beside him clutching her chest.

"What's going on?" he called hoping to be heard over the storm.

She clutched herself praying she would be able to restrain the massive surge of raw magical power that threatened to escape her, "Keiichi, run..."

"What?"

"RUN!"

The cave filled with light as Belldandy's eyes began to glow a mystical bright blue. Keiichi didn't know what to do, there was no time to run, there was no way to escape.

He was done for.

"Get down!"

The mountains trembled as an ethereal explosion propelled skyward sending an orb of rain scattering in all directions. Keiichi blinked, somehow he hadn't been killed but how?

"Urd?"

The bronze Goddess stood before him, her arms outstretched holding what seemed to be a protective barrier. However, something seemed off. Urd began to pant, her legs began to quiver. Looking up Keiichi could see boulders beginning to seep through the barrier.

"Scald! Hurry up will ya? I'm holding up an entire side of a freaking mountain!" she called. Suddenly a massive mechanical claw erupted from the rubble and into the barrier hoisting him away from the scene. The next thing he knew he was lying in the wet grass, rain falling all around him.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Scald screamed, she looked over to Keiichi who stumbled to his feet, "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing. I don't even know what happened myself,"

"Scald!" called Urd.

The small Goddess flicked the joystick to her remote sending the mechanical arm back into the crumbling mountainside. Finally, it began to retract pulling both Urd and Belldandy from the death trap. The two of them hit the ground hard causing the earth to shake. Urd coughed as she regained her footing.

"Keiichi, what the hell is going on?" she bellowed.

Keiichi found himself shouting back, "I'm telling you, I don't know!"

The three of them ceased fire as they noticed Belldandy begin to stir. Urd rushed to her side a look of great concern not commonly found on her elegant face.

"Belldandy, are you..."

Urd's face became stoned as her body began to rise from the ground, her arms flailing madly at the hand that gripped her throat. She wheezed and coughed trying to manage a sound but it was ultimately futile.

"Big sis, what are you doing?" screamed Scald.

Belldandy stood, her eyes wielding a heavy glazed look about them. Keiichi could only stare in horror trying to comprehend of what was happening. This simply could not be happening. How could it? She was a first class, unlimited licensed Goddess.

Then, he saw something that made his heart sink.

Urd had lifted her arm into the sky, lightning beginning to spark. She was to unleash a lightening spell and by the looks of it a powerful one.

"No, Urd. Don't!" shouted Keiichi.

But it was too late, the thunder called down a fury of lightening into one mighty bolt sending it crashing down from the sky.

"Don't do it, Urd!" pleaded Scald, "that's our sister!"

Urd peered down into the empty eyes of Belldandy only then to realize her mistake. Belldandy's eyes suddenly returned to normal and the grip on her neck loosened. She was back to normal.

Boom.

The bolt of lightening struck the Goddess with a violent crash. An awful, gut wrenching scream propelled from Belldandy's lips sending her falling to the wet ground in a cloud of static. Urd could only cup her mouth in sheer terror.

She used one of her most powerful spells.

One that could kill.

**Ah! My Goddess! **

**-System Shock-  
**


	2. Ah! Nothing is More Greater than Family!

**Ah! My Goddess! **

**-System Shock-  
**

**Episode Two: Ah! Nothing is More Greater than Family!  
**

"She's alright for now," said Urd as she slid the door closed behind her. No one said a word but exchanged worried glances. It was on everyone's mind. Something was amiss but no one could figure out the exact problem out of the laundry list of potential conflicts.

The room stayed quiet, the only sound heard must have been the chirping of grasshoppers merrily singing their nightly tunes. Keiichi glanced over to Skuld, her normal child like grin was now replaced with a grave stare only fitting for those who had seen death too many times in their lifetime. Urd fared no different as her alluring violet eyes were now brimming with tears. He couldn't imagine how she felt. The burden of knowing she was severely close to killing her own sister would have weighed heavily on anyone's shoulders. They were faced with a problem to which none of them could readily identify. This wasn't like the typical hijinks they would get themselves into. It wasn't as if what was happening couldn't resolve itself. They had to come up with a plan.

"There's no way around it," began Urd, "She had been possessed when she grabbed me. Belldandy would never... never try to hurt us. Something is trying to get to her,"

"I still don't understand. When she got her new Goddess license and it had been rigged with Demon energy. She was still fine. She still acted herself. So how can this be any different?" said Keiichi.

Urd simply shook her head, "Possession and tampering with a Goddess license is completely different. The license only made her a Demon by title. Inside she was still a Goddess. Possession means a very powerful Demon has taken her very soul into itself. It can use her, use her power any way it deems fit. Only a few Demons can do such a thing and even the act of possession uses an incredible amount of magic,"

Skuld jumped to her feet, "But I don't get it. If it wanted to take big sis then why did it suddenly just let her go right before you hit her with your spell?"

Urd sighed as she ran her fingers through her long silver hair, "Whatever it was it must have been only testing the waters,"

Both Keiichi and Skuld eyed one another seemingly unable to comprehend Urd's words. Urd gave a frustrated sigh, "Don't you get it? Whatever possessed Belldandy didn't intend to possess her for that long. It only wanted to see if it _could _possess her,"

Keiichi slammed his hands against the table causing the sisters to jump, "Why on earth for? What's the point? If it wanted to try and kill Belldandy then why wouldn't it just attempt to fight her?"

"I don't think it wants to kill her," said Urd as she gave Keiichi a good long look, "I think it wants to use her for something. Whatever it is I'm still not sure of,"

Keiichi could feel his stomach begin to twist and turn in the bowels of his abdomen. This was all too real, all too dangerous. It was like he was walking into a dark abyss not realizing the dangers that lurked at every corner.

"I'm going to bed," he finally said.

"I'm going to keep watch. I don't feel at ease knowing there's something lurking around trying to grab one of us,"

He said nothing as he walked into the hall. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. For the first time in a long time he could feel tears well up in his eyes.

Belldandy, the only true love he knew could very well be the target of something disastrous and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ring. Ring.

Keiichi's head snapped towards the phone. This wasn't exactly the right time for a phone call. He swallowed and gripped the receiver placing it to his ear.

"Hello? I'm sorry, whoever this is but I'm afraid this isn't the greatest time,"

"Is this Keiichi?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"The Almighty One,"

* * *

Urd sat on the roof of the temple her eyes scanning the darkened surroundings for any sign of anything Demonic. It pained her to be unable to figure out what was happening, however, it was also painfully clear who she could pin the potential blame upon.

"As always, you manage to guess right the first time,"

Urd spun around, her eyes widened, "Mother? Why am I not surprised you have something to do with this? You know what? You have gone too far this time!"

"Have I?" hissed Hilde. The Demon queen manifested before Urd with only mere inches between them, her dark eyes emanating the stink of pure evil, something Urd could never remember seeing so vividly, "It's time I act out what I'm good for,"

Hilde's hand shot up grabbing her daughter's face in her palm.

"What's wrong with you? You know there's been some sort of understanding between Heaven and Nilfheim. What are you planning?" spat Urd.

Hilde smiled, however, this smile was not like the sly smiles she used to give. This one was more malevolent, more sinister.

"I've come here only to offer you reprieve," she said shifting her head as though she were in thought, "I want you to come with me. Back to Nilfheim. I want you to be my daughter once again,"

"Not a chance!"

"I'd thought you say that,"

With a powerful blow Hilde struck her daughter sending the Goddess tumbling off the roof and onto the ground below, a layer of dust flying into the air. The Lady of Demons hovered down casting a sentimental glace at her fallen child.

Urd lifted her head feeling around her jaw where she was struck, "You slamming me around won't get you what you want,"

Hilde jammed her boot against Urd's throat leaving the woman to slam her fists frantically against her mother's foot.

"Urdie, whether you like it or not you are my daughter. And as your mother I would never want my own daughter to be the victim of my acts. So. I'll ask you again, would you not come and be with me?"

"I'd rather die," Urd hissed.

"My dear Urdie, I thought you were smarter than that. I'll explain it a little more. I'm destroying the earth. I implore you to come by my side so you won't face the same fate everyone else will unfortunately have to endure,"

Hilde added more pressure to her step causing Urd to groan in pain, "But... why?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm the Ruler of all Demon kind. It's my job. Let's put it this way. If you buy a home and don't like it, what's the point of just adding new wallpaper to make it look better? Why not just demolish the whole thing and start again? That's what I plan to do. I plan to destroy the earth and make my own world. Sure, Hell is a nice summer vacation spot but it's time to expand. I'm an entrepreneur and the world is my business. I would love to have my only daughter by my side, however, if you're going to make this difficult then I'm afraid I'm going to have to serve you an ultimatum,"

"And what may that be?" Urd coughed.

"You either come with me to Hell and become my so called first mate... or... I'll kill Belldandy and your little sister Skuld. Hell, I'll even kill that little twerp Keiichi. 'Tis a shame, though. I was beginning to like him. No matter. So what do you say?

"I...I..."

Hilde knelt over placing her long bronze index finger along her daughter's lips, "Now, now. I know this will be a tough decision for you so I'll give you some time to think about it. However, don't think too long about it. I'll be back and you had better have an answer,"

She released her foot from her daughter's throat allowing Urd to cough and wheeze for air. Hilde turned once more to her offspring before saying, "Oh and one more thing. Mention any of this to anyone and I'll make sure I'll kill everyone you love nice... and... slow. You wouldn't believe how amusing it is to see a young Goddess scream. It's simply... breathtaking,"

Urd felt her body become numb as her mother disappeared in a cloud of ash. There was no easy way to comprehend what had just happened.

So, she just lied there and allowed herself to weep.

* * *

"What can I do for you, sir?" hesitated Keiichi. He didn't like to remember his earlier conversations with Heaven's Almighty One. Never before has he felt so nervous. Regardless, he knew the reason behind the call couldn't be anything pleasant.

"I trust you already are aware of the recent events?"

"Yes, sir. I was kind of hoping you would be able to shed some light,"

"Nothing more would please me, however, time is beginning to loom dangerously short. I've called only to relay something of importance. You will be the first human to act on my instructions,"

Keiichi could only feel a sense of dread begin to take hold of him. He didn't like where this was going.

"As you know, a Goddess can bestow upon you one single wish,"

"Yes, sir,"

"I'm calling to offer the same service,"

Keiichi's legs began to grow weaker and weaker with each passing second. Did he hear correctly? Did the Almighty One offer to grant him a wish?

"Then I want-"

The ominous voice cut him off, "However, this is not a simple wish. More accurately I need you to wish for something in particular,"

In particular? What did he mean?

"Sorry, sir. I'm not really following, If I am to follow your instructions how is granting me a wish going to help in that?"

"When the time is right I will call upon you to ask me for a wish. I will grant it, if and only if, its the correct wish. It's up to you to understand what it is you need to wish for,"

This was all too confusing. The Almighty One wanted to grant him a wish but it had to be a specific one. What exactly what he had to wish for was yet to be seen. How on earth would he know what to wish for?

"I... I don't..."

"Do not fear. It will become clear in time. I'm hoping it won't come to this, however, if it does I see no other person capable of doing what I'm asking,"

He must be dreaming, he thought, the Almighty One had just praised him.

"I'll do my best sir,"

"One last thing, Mr. Morisato. Save my daughter,"

And with that the phone clicked into silence.

Save his daughter? Was he referring to Belldandy?

Keiichi made his way into Belldandy's room. Sliding the door behind him he tiptoed to where she lay taking heed not to make any noise.

"Keiichi?"

He cursed himself, yet another thing to add to his list of things he wasn't good at. In the darkness he could make out Belldandy's face, her brilliant eyes still somehow able to pierce the dimness of the room.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore but I should be fine," she replied.

"Belldandy, I just want you to know that I'm not leaving your side. I'm going to sit right here and take care of you. If that's alright,"

"I would like that very much," she said as struggled for a smile.

"Please, don't push yourself. You're hurt,"

"But... but... I haven't even made dinner yet. I'm sure it's late. I think if I... if I could just sit up,"

Belldandy winced in pain as she forced herself up. It was obvious she had only enough strength to speak and despite that she was still concerned with her day to day duties. Just like her, he thought.

He supported her back with his arm allowing her to lean against him, "Belldandy, please. Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting better, alright?"

Through the darkness he could see her nod. He had never seen her so beat up before. Her body was covered with bandages, dark bruises discolored her once fair skin. Despite him only sustaining a couple scrapes from the afternoon before he could feel her pain as if it were his.

He held her in his arms taking caution as to not disturb her wounds. He could feel her heartbeat, her life within him. And yet, he could do nothing to help for he was only human. He had no healing abilities to speak of and nothing even remotely magic related.

"It's too bad Urd had never been good with healing spells," she seemed to laugh, "Then again, I should have made it my goal to teach her a long time ago,"

"At least we have a first aid kit in the house. Glad I bought it," he breathed.

"Keiichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens... always know that all I wanted to do was to make you happy,"

He felt himself tighten his embrace, "Hey, there's no need for any of that 'whatever happens' talk. You'll be just fine. When this all blows over, let's go take a trip. We can go to my hometown. I can show you all the places I used to go to,"

She smiled as she buried her head into his chest, "I would like that very much,"

Keiichi sat with her in his arms for what seemed like hours. Judging by her shallow breathing he could tell she had fallen back to sleep. The tranquility of darkness didn't make his heart feel any better but knowing that she was there with him managed to quell his looming fears. The thought of losing her was unbearable. So unbearable that he could sense his shoulders beginning to quiver.

Before he knew it he began to sob.

I won't let you die, he chanted from within, I won't let you die.

"Keiichi Morisato," chimed a voice.

Keiichi's head perked up. He could have sworn he heard someone say his name, "Is anyone there?"

He found himself staring at a lone corner of the room. Although the room was dark, this particular corner seemed to be even darker than the rest as if something menacing were standing there.

"I don't have much time," began the enigma, "So I'll make this quick,"

"Whatever you are, I don't want any trouble," he retorted.

"I'm not hear to cause you or anyone else harm. I've come to warn you,"

"Warn me? Of what?"

"Well, if you let me finish I'll can tell you,"

"Sorry,"

Mara bit her lip. If Hilde were to find her then she was done for. There was no telling what kind of punishment she would get if she were found betraying her own kind especially the Ruler of the Demons. She didn't even want to think of what she would've done if she hadn't found an identity veil in this month's issue of Hell's catalog. She would never have the gall to show her face here after all the craziness in the recent days.

"Something sinister is approaching the surface. Something no one has seen before. If you thought the Ultimate Destruction Program was a threat it pales in comparison for the onslaught to come this way," she said.

"Who are you and why are you telling me this?" Keiichi said.

"Who I am is not important. Just make sure Belldandy is in one hundred percent condition in the next few days. Or else it will be too late,"

If there was anything hinting towards a greater threat then this would be it, "You must be a Demon. Why would a Demon be telling me this?"

Mara thought for a moment unaware she would be forced to answer such a question.

"Because... despite what they say... not all Demons want to see the earth destroyed,"

"Destroyed?"

The black mist disappeared leaving Keiichi in the dark. The earth is to be destroyed? But why? How? Was this what the Almighty One was alluding to? Did this have anything to do with Belldandy and the incident with Urd? It must have. There were too many coincidences that fit the bill. To think that even a Demon feared its own kind. Whoever was pulling the strings sure did have a vendetta.

* * *

Lind had been a Valkyrie for as long as she could remember. Valkyries were a special combat division of Goddess that resided in Heaven. Although they were very infrequently used and usually trained from day to day in hypothetical scenarios they were still considered the elite of society, at least that's she liked to think.

She had been summoned to the Almighty One's chambers potentially involving the rumor that had been circulating around Heaven. She normally didn't allow herself to fall into such gossip but she couldn't help but overhear Belldandy's name. Surely she was the center of yet another calamity.

She entered the massive white chamber falling to her knee in submission, "Almighty One, I have answered your summons,"

"My dear Lind, you are to go surface side. There's a matter we must attempt to extinguish before it gets out of hand,"

"Yes, Almighty One. Will any of my sister's be joining me?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, we are at a disadvantage. If too many of our Valkyries descend onto earth then it would only cause the darkness to retreat for the time being. I need it to be coaxed out of hiding and when it does you may strike,"

"Yes, Almighty One,"

Lind proceeded into the main hall making her way to the many portals used to descend. That is, until, a sudden uproar filled the halls causing several Goddesses to run frantically in several directions. At first she couldn't comprehend the reason behind the sudden excitement but it became clear when her eyes locked on the central screen of the computer system, Yggdrasil.

What's going on, she thought?

Everyone began to crowd the mother screen watching in sheer confusion at the sight. Lind however could not figure out the problem until she approached it.

"Is that some kind of bug?" she asked a nearby Goddess.

The Goddess shook her head not relenting her transfixed gaze, "No, it's a lot worse. It's a virus,"

A virus? Lind wasn't very adept when it came to computers or machinery but the sound of something infecting a system to such a degree was without a doubt a serious problem.

"Will our engineers be able to fix it soon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. This isn't like your standard bug which only needs a few squashing programs. This thing can cripple all of our systems including our power sources,"

Lind did not need to hear anymore. She knew if Yggdrasil were to go offline she would not be able to draw enough power to descend to earth. Her mission was important, she couldn't fail it before it had even begun.

She pushed through the crowd apologies accompanying every shove. She finally burst from the bulk of the crowd and immediately attempted to summon her magic but to her surprise she could not find enough to make the spell manifest.

"Didn't you hear? They shut off all of Yggdrasil's auxiliary functions in order to contain the virus,"

Lind wanted to yell in frustration but knew better than to do that in front of Peorth. The last thing she needed right now was to be patronized.

"Then I suppose I shall descend the way our ancestors did," Lind said.

Peorth folded her arms as she leaned against a stanchion. She knew Lind was the honorable type and would never go against a mission given to her, however, she could see that the Valkyrie was a bit more agitated than usual. The Almighty One must have given her a very important task. If that were the case then the virus inflicting Yggdrasil was something more.

"You can do that but it will take you a lot longer," Peorth sighed.

"I have no choice, I must be on my way," replied Lind.

"Have it your way. Just remember we don't know how long the system will be offline. You won't be able to return the same way,"

"That doesn't matter. I have my mission and it's time I begin to execute it,"

With that the Valkyrie leaped into the air and off the balcony and into the clouds. Peorth leaned over the railing, something was up and no one was willing to give a straight answer. Well, she thought, if the system was down then there was no need for her to be planted in front of her phone waiting for her next client. Might as well tag along.

* * *

"I'm home!" Keiichi called out as he entered the temple. Belldandy stood over the kitchen sink, her hands soaked with soapy water.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

"Belldandy, you know you shouldn't be doing chores. You still have to heal a bit more,"

The Goddess chuckled, "I understand but I'm feeling a whole lot better, honest,"

"Well, if you say so. Here,"

He reached into his backpack and withdrew a small brown box. Belldandy eyed it before meeting his eyes, "What is it?"

"I thought you might want something sweet. You know, a pick me up," he said holding out the box labeled 'Coco'.

She smiled and with a swift lean planted a soft kiss against his dry lips. He blushed but not before shooting a glance around the room. Skuld sat at the table, her large brown eyes staring straight at him. He immediately prepared for an onslaught to ensue but to his surprise it never came. Skuld only blinked before returning to a small remote that sat on the tables surface, no doubt tweaking yet another invention of hers.

"Skuld, are you alright?" he asked.

She simply nodded as she twirled a screwdriver in hand.

Hmm, that was surely unlike her. She almost didn't seem to care.

Keiichi returned his gaze to Belldandy, "Where's Urd?"

The room went silent as if no one wanted to answer that question.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Skuld finally replied, "I think its best we leave her alone,"

What was going on? Everyone was acting strange. He walked down the hall and into his room where he dropped his belongings. As he did so he began to hear soft sobs coming from further down the hall. From what he gathered, it must have been coming from Urd's room. Poking his head out the door he traced the noise to her door where he instinctively placed his ear beside it.

"I don't know what to do, World of Elegance. I'm screwed either way. Damn her, damn it all..."

He knew he shouldn't intrude and he knew Skuld had said to leave her alone, however, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He lightly rapped at the door waiting for an answer.

"Who is it? I'm busy," he heard her call from within.

"It's Keiichi. Is something wrong, Urd?"

"I'm... I'm really busy," she said trying to suppress the sound of sobs, "I'm making a potion,"

"You sure? You sound upset. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"It doesn't sound like your fine, it sounds like your-"

Her bedroom door slid open exposing a disheveled Goddess. Her long silver hair now reduced to a matted mess, her cheeks stained with makeup and from the smell he could tell she had been drinking.

"What? What do you want?" she spat as she wiped her face with her arm.

Keiichi was at a lost for words. He had never seen Urd in such a mess.

"Nothing, sorry I bothered you," he said.

The door slammed shut before him echoing a sharp sound throughout the temple. Geez, what was her problem?

"Urd has been upset since the incident the other day. Skuld and I agreed it was for the best to let her have her space for the time being,"

Keiichi turned to see Belldandy standing at the other end of the hall, a look of sadness etched onto her immaculate face. She still couldn't be that upset over hurting Belldandy could she? Could it be something else?

"I guess if she needs her space then that's what we need to do," he admitted.

The sound of frantic footsteps approached. Both him and Belldandy watched as Skuld slid into view a look of pure terror spread across her face.

"She's here! She's here!" she cried out.

"Calm down, Skuld. Who's here?" asked Belldandy attempting to calm the small mechanical genius. However, her attempts were for naught as the small Goddess seemed too out of breath to even maintain herself.

"The... the Ruler of Demon kind! Urd's mother! Hilde!"

Keiichi felt a icy chill run down his neck. It was like this week couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly Urd's door swung open. All three of them stared as Urd solemnly began her trek towards the front door. If looks could kill, Urd would have committed genocide. They all followed the bronze Goddess outside where indeed Hilde had taken a stance. The Demon Ruler stood, her arms folded wielding a wicked smile across her glossed lips.

"Have we made up our mind, Urdie?" she said.

Belldandy shot her older sister a look, "Urd, what is she doing here and what is she talking about?"

Urd simply shook her head effectively ignoring Belldandy's question, "I've made up my mind. If you swear not to harm anyone I will gladly go with you,"

Belldandy gasped and Skuld let out a terrified scream. The middle sister quickly jumped in, "Urd, what does she mean by that? You're not leaving us are you?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Belldandy. I honestly have no choice," Urd whispered.

"Oh Urdie," Hilde squealed, "I knew you'd come around. I just knew it,"

"Shut up!" said Urd, her words laced with poison, "You think I really want to go with you?"

Hilde's face suddenly became dark, her eyes swirling with contempt, "As your mother I think its time I show you how to respect your elders,"

A massive ball of energy erupted from thin air landing squarely against Urd's chest effectively sending her crashing into the temple's outer exterior. The sound of wood and glass shattering shot through the air echoing into the hills. Belldandy stood her ground, a rare but powerful glare emanating from her blue eyes.

"You have gone too far, Hilde!" she called. She raised her hands to cast a counter attack only to be stopped by the sight that lied before her.

"Not so fast," Hilde said as she held Skuld by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey! Let go of me you filthy witch!" she cried.

"Skuld!" Belldandy screamed.

Hilde smiled, "Oh Urdie, please enlighten your sister as to what the terms of conditions where if you refused to join me,"

Urd emerged from the wreckage, her clothes tattered and ruined, "Belldandy! Stop!"

"I don't understand, Urd! What's going on!" said Belldandy.

Urd limped towards them holding her right arm preciously to her chest, "I have to go with her. If I don't she will kill all of you,"

"But..."

"There's no arguing this, Belldandy. Stay away from her,"

"Let me go I said," shouted Skuld as she continued to thrash about hoping to slip from the Demon Ruler's tight grasp. Urd approached her mother lowering herself to one knee.

"Mother, I pledge myself to Demon-hood,"

Belldandy stepped forward but Keiichi grabbed her by the waist restraining the Goddess, "No! Urd, please! Don't do this!"

Urd felt tears begin to trickle down her dark cheeks, "I wish I could, Belldandy. I really wish there was another way,"

Hilde laughed a maniacal cackle finally releasing the young Goddess from her grasp. However, Skuld had no intention of going quietly. She whipped a tiny remote from her pocket engaging a nearby machine which readied several machine guns from an underground silo.

"Silly girl," hissed Hilde.

"Skuld, no!" Urd bellowed. The Demon Ruler lifted her hand manifesting a dark orb aiming squarely at Skuld who stood paralyzed with fear. The attack launched itself towards the young Goddess at frightening speed only to be deflected by Urd.

"That's enough. You came for me and I agreed. Leave them out of this!"

Hilde shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, as you wish,"

Belldandy turned to Keiichi, "Please, let me go. I have to stop this!"

"Keiichi, don't let her go!" Urd shouted at him. Without thinking he tightened his grip on Belldandy but the more he attempted to restrain the more she fought back. She even attempted to hover out of his reach but he managed to keep a firm hold.

"Let me go, Keiichi. Please!" she pleaded. Belldandy held out her arms hoping somehow she would be able to reach her sister.

"Please, don't go," she said in watery burst. Urd and her locked eyes, a grim but delicate smile planted across her lips.

"Good luck, Belldandy. You're going to need it," said Hilde. With a plume of ash both Hilde and Urd disappeared into nothingness leaving the three of them in an abysmal silence.

"Urd?" whispered Skuld, her hands seemingly reaching for the air, "Urd, please come back..."

Keiichi was at a lost for words. Everything happened so fast he really didn't have enough time to understand the events that just unfolded. Belldandy said nothing as she fell onto her knees her eyes staring aimlessly into the horizon.

"Belldandy?" he said lifting a hand to her shoulder. Suddenly he felt Skuld push him sending him falling to the ground.

"You stood there and did nothing. You did NOTHING!" she screamed as a torrent of tears stained her face, "You're useless, you know that? Completely useless!"

"Skuld..." he whispered.

She stormed off firing a flourish of curses distorted by her anguished cries. He then looked over to Belldandy who stood away from him. He didn't know what to say. He did exactly what Urd had instructed him to. He knew Hilde was the most powerful Demon in existence, there was no way he could allow Belldandy to take her on. He would have ended up losing her.

He attempted to touch her shoulder but before he could she too walked away hiding her face from his view.

"I'm going to take a walk now," she whispered.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, it's alright. I'll be back in a moment,"

And there he was, alone. Standing in his front yard with no one around. Urd, he thought, she was really gone. He scanned the area and once he knew he was truly alone, he wept.

* * *

Lind stood at the peak of a skyscraper, the lights of the city illuminating her icy eyes. She had felt a massive disturbance upon entering the surface but the moment she attempted to locate it the trace vanished. She was going to have to patrol the area in hopes of catching whatever it was causing the disturbance.

"Did you feel it too?" said Peorth.

"Do you even have permission to come down here? You should be in Heaven," said Lind in a matter of fact tone of voice. Peorth shrugged as she took to Lind's side.

"I have nothing to do and considering you're here I'm figuring something interesting is about to happen,"

"This is not a game. The Almighty One sanctioned for me to be here. I can't have distractions," she said. What a stick in the mud, Peorth thought. Even if she couldn't readily say she was worried about her sister-at-arms that didn't mean she had to be put off because of it.

"What do you think is going on? Our systems going offline, the Almighty One sending you down here on a recon mission. This isn't simply coincidence. Do you think it's something serious?"

Lind brandished her lance, "Not sure. I'm to report to the Almighty One once I find something of interest,"

"Do you think this has anything to do with Belldandy or her sisters?" Peorth found herself asking.

Lind turned to her comrade exchanging a static glance before diving off the edge of the building. Peorth inched towards the edge spotting no trace of where the ice Goddess had vanished off to.

"I'll take that as a maybe," she said to herself, "I guess I'll make my way there. Wouldn't hurt to check on them... and Keiichi of course,"

Mara poked her head from behind a pole, her red eyes grazing over the city. If they only knew what was happening in the depths of Nilfheim. If they could see the plans laid out for the destruction of this world then maybe they would be quicker in action.

No, she took a huge chance by visiting Keiichi already. She couldn't risk alerting a Valkyrie of all people. Surely Hilde would be able to see through her guise.

"Mistress, I do believe you are feeling a sense of guilt," piped Senbee.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

The little genie whizzed by her face attempting to look her straight in the eye, however, she looked away not allowing the action.

"Well, why else would you be trying to tip off the Goddesses? You know the punishment for betrayal among your ranks,"

She nodded, she honestly did not want to think about such things. Despite her job of acquiring more demonic market share this just wasn't in the cards for her. She didn't want the earth to be destroyed. In fact, she loved it. The food, the hot springs... there really weren't things like that back in Nilfheim. She even enjoyed her part time job. Some people on earth actually respected her. If she were to reside in a Demon world then she would get bossed around despite her first class status. She had to find a way to thwart Hilde's plans.

Even... even if it meant her death.

"I just think this is going to far. Yes, I'm a Demon and damn proud of it but... I just can't follow through,"

Senbee flashed a devilish smile, "Are you sure you're not secretly wanting to be a Goddess?"

She swatted at him but missed cursing under her breath, "You have some nerve speaking to me like that,"

Senbee dodged several more attempts before saying, "I'm just stating the obvious. You cherish the earth the same way the Goddesses do; albeit for different reasons but the same nonetheless.

Maybe he was right. She wondered if it were possible to become a Goddess herself... yeah, right.

"Where are we headed to now?" asked Senbee as he perched himself on her shoulder.

"We have to find a way to warn the Goddesses without tipping off the boss. If we can do that then they might have a chance,"

"Good, shall we be off?"

With a plume of smoke, Mara vanished into the night.

**Ah! My Goddess! **

**-System Shock-  
**


	3. Ah! From Enemy to Ally!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**

**Episode Three: Ah! From Enemy to Ally!  
**

Breakfast that morning was unbearable. Keiichi almost had no strength to lift his fork to his lips let alone the strength to swallow. The silence was killing him and the forlorn look on Belldandy's face pained him with each glance he stole. Skuld fared no better as her large dark eyes maintained a transfixed gaze on her bowl. An empty plate sat alone at one end of the table, everyone seemingly trying to ignore its presence.

"That's it, we have to go and get Urd back!" shouted Skuld slamming her hands against the table. Belldandy and Keiichi eyed one another before shifting their gaze to the girl. Did she not understand that just the concept of trying to find Urd was an obstacle in itself?

"But Skuld, how in the world can we do that?" Belldandy questioned.

Skuld seemed to search for the answer in her rice bowl but came up with nothing. Keiichi thought for a moment but he too could only draw blanks. Surely Urd was now in Hell with her mother. If they wanted to bring her back they would have to venture there and somehow help her escape. However, thinking about it and actually doing it couldn't be farther from each other.

"If we can just find a way to get into Hilde's domain we might have a chance to convince Urd to come with us," said Keiichi.

Belldandy shook her head, "Even if we do somehow find our way to Nilfheim, the probability of actually running into Urd before Hilde is not the best. Furthermore, Hilde is not just going to let us walk out of there with Urd. If by some chance we manage to escape she would just come back after her and probably do something drastic in the process,"

Keiichi sighed, there had to be a way to find Urd and bring her back home. There just had to be.

"So, what should we do?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy peered down at her cup of tea watching her reflection stare back with sorrow. In truth, there really wasn't anything they could do.

"I may have an idea,"

Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi shot a look towards the doorway, there stood Mara her arms folded and a look of utter disdain printed behind her red emblems. Skuld rose to her feet, "You! You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"On the contrary, she's here to help you," chirped Senbee as he flew into the room.

"Liar! You-"

Belldandy held out her hand immediately silencing Skuld, "While it is odd that you are here all of a sudden, I'm very interested in what you have to say,"

"Like my minion said," Mara began, "I know a way you can get into Nilfheim undetected,"

"Why would you help us?" Keiichi retorted.

Mara smiled exposing a fang over her thin lips, "Like I told you before, not all Demon's want to see the earth destroyed,"

Keiichi found himself standing, "So... you were the one who gave me that warning,"

Belldandy turned to Keiichi, "A warning?"

Keiichi explained the events the night she had been struck with Urd's spell. How a black mist found its way into the temple alerting him of a potential disaster to strike. All of them took a look at Mara whom seemed pleased with her little plan, "That's right. It would seem you need my help and I'm willing to cooperate,"

"But, how can you get us into Nilfheim without Hilde noticing?" said Skuld.

Mara eyed her almost as if she had just been insulted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a first class Demon. I can open the seal,"

"How do we know you're not just delivering us right into Hilde's hands?" Keiichi couldn't help but ask.

Senbee angrily flew over to the table stomping his tiny feet onto the table, "How dare you think she were trying to deceive you? There are many things my Lady isn't good at but deception isn't one of them,"

With a flash, Senbee was sent flying across the room smacking head first into the wall and then onto the ground with a subtle twitch. Mara scoffed, maybe she had put too much into that.

She approached the table, her red eyes staring at Belldandy who locked in the gaze with her own.

"Urd is still my friend no matter how much you go about it. I don't want anything happening to her as much as you do. I don't want the earth to be destroyed. That's why I'm going to help you stop that woman... at any cost,"

Belldandy said nothing as she continued her hard stare at Mara. The first class demon felt herself suddenly become nervous. Surely Belldandy of all people would believe her?

Belldandy smiled, "I would be honored if you helped us,"

Well, that went better than expected, Mara thought.

"So, if you're gonna help us get into Nilfheim... what are we going to do the moment we have Urd? Won't Hilde just come after us?"

Mara's face suddenly became sullen causing Keiichi to wonder if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Let... let me worry about that. I can get you in and I can get you out. Don't worry about the boss. The only thing I need help with is opening the seal,"

"Wait? I thought you can just open it?" said Keiichi.

Mara quickly replied, "I can but just for myself! To open a seal for multiple people requires more energy than I have,"

Belldandy stood, "I'll lend you some of mine if that would help,"

Skuld immediately jumped to her sister's side, "No way, even if she is helping us I don't trust her using your magic. There's no telling what she'll do!"

Belldandy gently smiled placing her hand on Skuld's shoulder, "Skuld, I appreciate your concern but I trust Mara. She has just as much to lose as we do. If she needs my power then I will happily lend it to her,"

Keiichi had to agree with Skuld on this one. Although Mara never truly shown maliciousness towards them she was still a demon who in the past had worked for Hilde without question. He knew Belldandy was still in a very vulnerable state with her powers and trying to lend it to open a dark seal could only exacerbate the situation. However, this was their only option. The longer they sat around the longer it would take to fix things.

Mara led the three of them to the back of the temple. The three of them watched as the first class demon began to scan the area. Mara picked up several rocks, examining them and then replacing them. She then proceeded to take a blade of grass and roll it between her fingers, losing interest she flicked it from her hand only to move on to another trivial action none of them could understand.

"Ah, right here," she said.

"Right here?" Keiichi peered around seeing nothing of any significance. Did Mara truly know how to open the seal?

"Yep, right here. It's perfect. Senbee, you mind getting off your ass and helping me?"

The tiny genie snapped to attention, "Right away, milady,"

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to emit a deep red glow. Lines began to form, bending and twisting into what looked like a spell circle. Keiichi could see the slight concern in Belldandy's face but if this was to help them get back Urd then it was for the best. Mara stood at the center watching the hellish symbol glow brighter and brighter until it took up most of the lawn.

"Belldandy, if you would," said Mara beckoning her into the circle. Skuld stared intently at her older sister seemingly hoping that she would change her mind. But to her dismay, Belldandy made her way into the circle joining Mara.

"Just keep in sync with me. I'll do the rest," Mara said.

"Let's do our best," replied Belldandy.

Mara lifted her arms sending a sudden gust of wind to pour through the nearby trees. She began to chant an incantation no one could understand but the effect took its course. The giant demonic emblem surged with energy sparking arcs of black electricity. Keiichi saw Belldandy in deep concentration as she too began to chant something he couldn't quite understand. Honestly, it was just odd seeing a Goddess stand in the middle of something that looked so evil.

"Keiichi... what is happening?" Skuld whispered.

He hadn't noticed it at first but he could see the air around them begin to ripple and shimmer resembling what the air did on a hot summer day. Looking around he noticed dark clouds beginning to form. For some reason he could feel his hope for saving Urd begin to diminish.

"Belldandy!" cried Skuld.

Keiichi looked back at the spectacle and gasped when he noticed the Goddess on all fours, panting and heaving as if she were sick. Mara stopped chanting but did not let her concentration waver.

"Belldandy, what are you doing! I still need you to help me here!" Mara shouted.

"I can't!" Belldandy breathed, "I haven't recovered completely yet. I just don't have the strength!"

Keiichi saw Mara's head turn towards them a look of sheer panic spread across her red streaked face, "You! Pipsqueak, you mind helping out here?"

Skuld's eyes grew wide, "I... I don't have much magic! I won't be able to help,"

"Keiichi!" called Belldandy.

Her power seemed to melt away from her. It was like every pore of her body was screaming in pain. She wanted to stop but she knew if she didn't go through with the spell then Urd would be lost to them forever. She needed to get in control, she needed to fight. It was all or nothing.

"You can't save him you know,"

Belldandy blinked. Looking around she realized she was no longer in the confines of the temple grounds. She stood, the pain has disappeared now replaced with a bitter chill. Darkness encased her and something inside made her think something dreadful had happened. A pair of deep red eyes manifested several feet away, its pupils staring directly at her with a terrifying glare.

"You won't win by restraining yourself,"

Belldandy never knew what true fear felt like but if she had to guess it would be that very moment. She felt herself begin to tremble unsure of whether or not it was just the sheer cold or the petrifying stare from those eyes.

She swallowed feeling her mouth begin to go dry, "I don't understand,"

A sinister smile appeared below the pair of eyes exposing ghastly rows of sharp teeth, "You try so hard to restrain yourself. Let it go, let your anger take you. You will then have enough strength to save him. It's the only way. Would you rather live the rest of your life in regret because you didn't heed my words?"

"I... I don't even know what you are!" Belldandy said.

"You won't be able to open the seal if you continue to suppress your true power. It thrives in you, writhing, clawing at your heart for escape. The more you continue to fight it, the more it will rebel against your will. If you keep this up, you will never open the seal, you will never get your sister back and the earth will be destroyed... because of you..."

"You're wrong!" she shouted, "My magic would never turn against me! I don't need anger to fuel me. I am a Goddess!"

"A Goddess you may be, truth is what you lack,"

Dust and smoke began to swirl as it came together in a sudden burst. Belldandy looked on to what seemed like a window... a window to what was happening at the temple. She could see Mara attempting to summon the seal to Nilfheim but she also saw something else... herself.

"How is this possible?" she said as she stared seemingly mesmerized.

"Do you not see? You are dying,"

"Dying?" Belldandy gasped.

It had to be true, her other self seemed on the verge of collapsing. The look, the look on her other self's face revealed the sheer torture she was going through. Was all this because she was afraid of using her power? Afraid to admit that there was a fragment of darkness in her own heart? This couldn't be right.

"Embrace your power. Fear, anger, hatred... use it to your advantage,"

Belldandy turned away, "I don't know..."

"If you don't, you may lose him,"

The window cut to a view of Keiichi seemingly slamming his fists against the invisible barrier separating those outside of the spell from the ones within. She could see him, his face, nothing but pure concern etched into his features.

"Keiichi... I won't lose you..."

With another sudden blink she found herself staring at the dirt below her followed by the lines of the failing spell circle. She was now back on temple grounds.

"Belldandy!" Mara bellowed.

Belldandy glanced to her side and could see the demon had begun to lose herself in the spell. They needed to succeed, there were no other options. She had to get her sister back. She had to protect Keiichi. Her resolve had become clear.

Keiichi stood dumbfounded as he watched the Goddess leap to her feet as if nothing had happened continuing to chant the incantations at a nearly limitless speed. In an instant a massive red seal appeared in the sky glowing a dark and uninviting red. The seal had been opened.

Belldandy swiftly knelt down to Mara who seemed to be in a stupor, "Mara, are you alright?"

The demon waved as if were drunk, "You could have warned me before adding all that energy into the spell. Almost short circuited me,"

Skuld nodded, "I know what you mean,"

Belldandy glanced over to the massive seal. Hopefully the answers they needed lied in wait within the domain to the demon's home world. This wasn't going to be easy, then again, they never found themselves in such a predicament before. Desperate times, as always, required desperate measures. She just hoped this didn't turn out to be a mistake. She knew they couldn't afford one.

* * *

Urd stared into the mirror watching her mother nonchalantly brush her hair. She had agreed to go quietly but that didn't mean she had to like it one bit. Wouldn't matter, she thought, her mother would find some way to allow her demon half to take reign to make it easier on herself. Then again, her mother always did have some off colored way to handle things. Maybe if she just complied she wouldn't have to be subjected to such treatment.

She hated how her mother seemed like nothing was happening or even wrong for that matter. She just continued to brush her hair loving locking eyes with her, "I know you like this dreadful hairstyle but I think you would look cute with some volume. You're my daughter so I'm sure you would look just as cute with any hairstyle I wear. Oh, we can match! Wouldn't that be fun? We could look like sisters!"

Urd nearly gagged at the thought. If she honestly believed in such lunacy she had another thing coming. She continued to sit there in silence, however, when she glanced at her mother through the mirror she sensed something was off.

"I'm glad you take after me than your annoying sister, Belldandy. She doesn't seem to know when to give up," she said.

Urd restrained a response wondering what she meant by that.

Then it hit her. She could sense Belldandy and she was coming this way.

Hilde noticed the sudden change in Urd's eyes, "Oh, I see. So that's what it takes to get your attention? In that case, why don't we allow them for a visit, shall we?"

The two of them stood turning in place and just like clockwork there appeared Belldandy alongside Skuld and Keiichi... Mara?

Hilde's face went from a pleasant smile to a twisted broken frown. Keiichi turned to Mara who seemed to appear as if she had just seen the most terrible thing in the world.

"Oh, Mara... have you fallen so low. When I'm done with my plans I'll make sure to have some fun with you and oh... The. Fun. We. Shall. Have."

Belldandy turned to Mara, "Do not fear her. We will all get out of here together,"

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Mara mumbled.

Urd stepped forward, a look of contempt across her bronze face, "Belldandy, you shouldn't be here! Don't you realize she's going to-"

Hilde placed her hand over her daughter's shoulder, "Waste not your breath, my child. I do believe they are smart enough to realize their mistake. That's why, as a special treat, I will not be the one to take your lives,"

Everyone glanced at one another.

Hilde continued, "No, I will not waste my time," She turned to Urd, "Please do me the favor of getting rid of them. I wish to see how powerful you've gotten since the last time I've seen you,"

Belldandy's blue eyes found themselves staring at Urd's violet ones. To pit one sister against the other. A fitting event for the Ruler of Demons.

Belldandy proceeded to take off her power limiter, her elaborate earring that sat on her left ear. Skuld felt her heart drop, "Big sis, you can't be serious!"

"I have no choice. Right now she's holding as much of her demon self away so she may keep whatever Goddess she has left intact. If we have to fight her demon side will only take over and at that point I would then have no choice but to harm her. I'm hoping I can finish this quick so we may be able to escape," said Belldandy.

Hilde couldn't help but interrupt, "Oh, Urdie, she's going all out on your account. Are you going to let her show you up like that? Don't worry, if she proves to be too much for you, mama will help you,"

Keiichi leaned over to Skuld, "Geez, Urd's mother is really mean,"

Hilde turned her sights over to him, "Now, now. We don't call each other names,"

Keiichi jumped in fright not intending for Hilde to hear him.

Skuld gave him a dirty look, "She's not the Ruler of all Demon kind for nothing,"

"Enough of the small talk, I want the main event to start!" Hilde called.

Urd took a step forward causing Belldandy to flinch. She didn't want to fight her older sister but there was no way around it.

Whoosh!

Urd appeared before Belldandy hovering only inches from her face.

"Please, just run,"

Boom!

"Belldandy!" yelled Keiichi.

A plume of rock and debris erupted into the air leaving a massive hole where Belldandy stood. Skuld gasped in horror until she peered upward to where the first class Goddess took refuge, hovering several feet in the air.

"Come on, Urdie. You're not even trying, if you don't try harder then I guess I'm going to have to do it,"

"No, I can do it," Urd pleaded.

Hilde's voice became dark, "Then. Hurry. Up."

Urd did not hesitate when she rocketed after Belldandy wielding an electric orb in hand. Belldandy did not move and for good reason. She could see Urd had been giving her subtle hints using her eyes.

Urd shot a glance to the right.

Belldandy in turn dodged effortlessly.

This continued almost routinely. Urd would strike and Belldandy would veer out the way just in time. Keiichi looked on suddenly realizing what was going on. If he could see it then it was obvious Hilde could too. His head snapped over to where Hilde sat and could see a very displeased look on her otherwise alluring face. He then noticed the Demon Ruler extend her hand as if ready to launch her own attack.

"Belldandy! Look out!" he called.

However, the attack wasn't meant for Belldandy.

It was intended for him.

He stood in fear watching the dark magic rocket towards him. Not even a scream could escape his lips. He clenched his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Only the worst never came.

"How many Goddess's do I have to deal with today?" Hilde spat.

"Lind!" said both Belldandy and Urd.

Keiichi opened his eyes to see the ice Goddess standing before him, smoke drifting from her lance from where she deflected the blow, "So this is where the Demon Ruler resides? Can't say I'm really surprised,"

Hilde crossed her legs as she rested her head in the seat of her palm, "Urd, kill her too please. There's too many people barging into my home,"

Belldandy hadn't expected this and couldn't conclude whether Urd would pull her punches when it came to a Valkyrie. Urd shot Belldandy a look before diverting her attention to the warrior Goddess. Lind did not move almost as if she were waiting for the first strike. Belldandy could see the tactic but it seemed Urd could not.

Lind swung her lance to her side before chanting: _Spirits of warriors past unleash your merciful hands and allow me to stop my enemy! _With a mighty swing she sent a powerful shock wave through the air hitting Urd directly causing her to fall like a rock onto the ground. Skuld screamed but Belldandy knew what had just happened.

Lind had used a paralyzing spell, completely harmless and effective.

"Belldandy, take her and run! I'll deal with this Demon Ruler," Lind shouted as she brandished her mighty lance. Hilde stood from her chair attempting to withhold the obvious rage that poured from her dark eyes.

"The only thing you have managed to do is completely piss me off," bellowed Hilde.

Belldandy saw an opening and swooped down taking Urd's arm over her shoulder.

"You're going to be alright," reassured Belldandy, "We're going to take you home now,"

Despite the paralysis, Urd managed to say, "Do you really think it's going to be this easy? She's just going to come back for me, what's worse, she's going to go after you,"

Belldandy knew that to be true but somehow she hoped for some sort of miracle to rule in her favor. At the corner of her eye she could see Hilde begin her approach. The strength of her power so evident she could feel it radiating off of her like the heat from the sun.

Belldandy called over to Skuld and Keiichi, "Run back the way we came. Quickly!"

The two of them sped off with Belldandy and Urd taking the rear. Lind watched the Demon Ruler hover towards her direction. To say she wasn't a slight bit nervous would have been an understatement, however, she was a Valkyrie capable of defending herself. She only needed to hit her with another paralysis spell and she too could make her escape.

"Just go, you're no match for her," said Mara.

Lind couldn't help but give the first class demon a look of confusion. Mara's face was void of all color, only her eyes showed any signs of life. It wasn't until then did Lind realize what she planned to do.

"You're very courageous. I never thought any demon was capable of such selflessness. You will be remembered among us,"

Mara's voice trembled, "Just go before I change my mind,"

Lind nodded and disappeared behind her. Hilde's brow raised almost as if she were intrigued by the lesser demon's actions, "Oh, Mara. My dear, I hope you don't plan to take me on. Do you really want to add onto the list of punishments? You've already betrayed your Ruler and now you want to fight me? I'm afraid I'm going to have to make an example of you,"

Mara could feel her legs become weak, her body began to shake but she had to remain strong. If she could just pull this off then maybe she will find peace.

I'm doing this for you, Urd.

Don't make me regret it.

"Milady? What are you doing?" Senbee chirped into her ear.

"You're no longer my minion, Senbee. You are free. Now go or you will be caught in the blast,"

The tiny genie stood silent for a moment before understanding what she meant, "Milady? You cannot be serious?"

She clenched her teeth, so much to the point her fang dug deep into her lip drawing blood, "Don't make this harder, Senbee. I'm a first class demon and a damned good one. I'm so elite I can even go against the Ruler of all Demon kind,"

Mara peered over her shoulder seeing the others begin to fade from view. For the first time in her life she could feel a genuine feeling of loss swell inside her chest.

"Let's get drunk sometime, okay Urd?"

Urd's ears perked. She turned her head feeling the paralysis spell beginning to wear off. From a distance she could make out Mara standing before Hilde.

What was she doing?

Suddenly she saw her mother pick Mara up by the throat squeezing the life out of her. Urd began to cry out to her, she couldn't let Mara die for her sake. She attempted to wiggle from Belldandy's grip but the paralysis spell had not completely dissipated.

"Mara!" she cried.

An earsplitting death cry echoed off into the distance followed by a sudden tremor. Belldandy was about to turn but Lind quickly said, "Do not turn around! We must escape before the tremor gets to us!"

"But why, Lind?"

"Or else we get sealed in!"

They continued on, the shock wave from the explosion gaining more speed with each moment. Suddenly Belldandy spotted the seal they entered from. With her free hand she grabbed Keiichi by his collar who in term clasped onto Skuld's arm forming a chain. With a powerful lunge, Belldandy forced herself into the seal hoping it was enough.

The Goddess tore from the seal onto the temple yard rolling harshly into the dirt leaving Urd to tumble into a nearby bush. Both Keiichi and Skuld landed face first onto the ground kicking up mud and grass like a rock scraping against the surface of a large pool of water. Lind hovered before the seal prepared to take on whatever came out.

A massive chain erupted from the seal causing Lind to lift her lance in defense, however, the chain simply began to anchor itself around the seal eventually latching back onto itself.

The seal had been barred shut.

Belldandy jumped to her feet, her eyes searching for the reasoning behind such a action.

"What happened? How did the portal seal itself?"

Lind placed her hand on her shoulder, "She did the right thing,"

Urd stared at the sealed entrance to Nilfheim, "She didn't... no... she couldn't have..."

Keiichi stood up slowly unable to figure out the commotion, "I don't get it. Why is there a chain around the seal?"

Both Belldandy and Urd had their backs to him remaining silent despite his question. He looked towards Lind, she too sporting a look of regret, "What happened to Mara? Why isn't she here with us?"

"Because... because she..." Urd's shoulders began to tremble as she buried her face within her hands.

Belldandy released a watery gasp as she cupped her mouth.

"Never in my life have I seen a demon willingly sacrifice themselves in efforts to save one of our own. She will be remembered," spoke Lind.

Skuld crossed her arms, "Yeah, right. Mara always has a way of coming back to annoy us. She's probably somewhere right now planning her next scheme to get rid of us,"

Urd spun around, "She's _gone_ Skuld. She's not coming back! Don't you get it?"

Skuld's face became pale, "You're not serious right? I mean, she has to be okay, right?

Belldandy cried into her hands signaling to Skuld the gravity of the situation.

Keiichi couldn't help but take a good long look at the red seal. He couldn't believe Mara had done such a thing. Never did it cross his mind that such thing was even possible. A demon using their life force to seal away the Ruler of Demons?

Thank you, Mara. I hope we meet again.

"Lind, I think we should inform the Almighty One of what happened today," said Belldandy as she stared into lap. The Valkyrie stood at the doorway of the temple, her arms crossed, simply nodded as she made her way to the phone.

Keiichi scanned the room. Belldandy gripped the sides of her tea cup staring aimlessly within its contents, not a single drop consumed. Skuld sat with her legs up to her chest her face buried within them. Urd was the worst of them all. She sat staring at the ceiling, several strands of her silver hair sticking to the sides of her cheeks. The look in her eyes alone was haunting as if she were lost in her own mind. This by far this made him feel slightly off set. No one should ever have that look distilled in them.

Lind suddenly reappeared at the doorway, "We have a problem,"

Belldandy looked up along with Skuld. Urd barely moved.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a connection to Heaven. Everything is offline," said Lind.

"You were just telling us that Yggdrasil was inflicted with a virus just before you left. Maybe the systems are still down," Belldandy said feigning a smile.

Lind shook her head, "Even if that were true they would only shut off the nonessential systems. The phone should still be able to work. That means it somehow got worse since I've been gone. Speaking of which, I wonder where Peorth had gone off to,"

"Peorth is down here too?" Keiichi asked.

Lind gave a curt nod before turning away, "I'm off to patrol the grounds. I'll be close by, goodnight."

Belldandy stood, "I think it's best we try to get some rest. There's nothing more we can do for now,"

Keiichi tried to sleep but could only feel himself toss and turn. It also didn't help that his room was illuminated by the seal to Nilfheim. He sat up, how could anyone try to sleep at a time like this? Maybe some water would somehow calm himself down.

He made his way down the hall only to hear something coming from Belldandy's room. Halting in his tracks he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. He held his breath straining to hear the source.

It was obvious, wasn't it? He thought to himself.

She was in tears.

He lifted his hand to knock, however, the last time he tried to knock on a Goddess's door while they were in a foul mood he got yelled at. Maybe it was for the best for him to mind his own business this time.

He took a step towards the kitchen only to hear the sound of a door sliding open. Looking behind him he could see Belldandy's silhouette in the darkness.

"You can't sleep either?" she said, her angelic voice piercing the hostile darkness.

"I was just thirsty," he explained.

"Oh, I see,"

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying.

"There's no need to apologize," Belldandy whispered, "This is a hard time for all of us,"

He swallowed, "Did you want me to leave you alone?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would join me. I... I really need someone right now,"

There was no need for a response.

They sat together in darkness, the faint hue of red staining the walls with dread. Keiichi couldn't find the words he wanted to say, then again, where there really any words to be said? He never really had to console anyone before but more importantly he didn't even know how to console himself. He was in unknown territory and just like the room he barely could see where he was going.

"Belldandy I-"

"I never lost anyone before, Keiichi," she said, "I'm flooded with all these emotions and I don't know which ones to listen to first,"

He wanted to embrace her but he could feel that doing so would strain the already fragile demeanor she had. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry again. He saw too much of that already, anymore and he wouldn't be able to guarantee his own sanity.

"Belldandy, I'm just as lost as you are. But we can get through this, I know we can. I would never let you go through this by yourself,"

"I know... but... it still hurts so much, Keiichi," she said, "We had our differences but I knew she was good on the inside. Not only that, it hurts me so much to see Urd go through what she's going through right now. It's like I'm slowly watching a piece of Urd die right before my eyes and there's not a thing I could do about it. Everything is coming apart at the seams and there's nothing I can do to make it better. Why is this happening? What have we done to deserve this?"

Never before did Keiichi feel this useless. The person he loved with everything he had was in so much pain. It was like a knife to his heart.

He decided to do the first thing that came to his mind.

He sat behind her wrapping his arms around her body resting his head on her shoulder, "No matter how much pain you feel. I'll endure it with you,"

Belldandy's bit her lip, "Keiichi... I love you so much,"

Morning came and along with it an overcast sky. Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, Keiichi and Lind stood behind the temple surrounding a small rock mound. Keiichi at first didn't know what to make of the small formation until he found Urd placing a red flower before it. It was then he realized it was a small but powerful grave marker. He was somewhat surprised, he didn't know Goddess's used similar ways to honor the dead. They each took turns honoring Mara except for Urd who stared with a placid expression throughout the entire ceremony. When at last it was her turn it took her a moment to say anything.

"We've been childhood friends. I still remember the day we separated as we went our different ways. You wanted to become a stupid demon and I a Goddess. I remembered trying to persuade you. I remembered telling you if they could make me, a half demon, daughter of the Demon Ruler, a Goddess then they could make you one too. But you refused..."

She took in a long breath before continuing, "I guess the joke's on me. If I persuaded you then you wouldn't have been here to protect me. I owe you everything,"

"Urd..." Belldandy whispered to her.

"I'll be alright," Urd replied, "Don't worry about me. We have to find a way to get the message back to Heaven about what's happening. More importantly we have to put a stop my mother,"

Several yards away a black entity stood watching them, its large red eyes darting around almost as if it had no control of itself.

"Master, I have them in my sights," it whispered.

"Good, I guess it's time we move on to the next phase of the plan. Your target is Belldandy. I suggest you focus your attention on that little runt, Keiichi, for the time being,"

"But Master, why not just take on the Goddess herself? I've already absorbed much of her power already. I'm sure I can match her strength at this point,"

"Don't be a fool. If you went toe to toe with her you will lose and destroy my chances to following the plan through. You may not be able to fight her but you can cripple her by going after the very thing closest to her heart,"

"Very wise, Master. I know just what to do,"

Hilde smiled as she sat within her chair. It was a shame that her own daughter didn't want to rule alongside her but it didn't matter now. It truly never was her goal to have Urd stay with her. She knew if she were to take her Belldandy would come following. After all, it was Belldandy she was after all this time. She only needed the Goddess to be weakened a bit more before her minion could take over her body.

Come to think of it, she always did wonder why it was required that a Goddess be used as a catalyst to initiate a _demonic _prophecy. Seemed a bit counter-intuitive if you asked her. Oh, well. Her plans were nearing its fruition.

And if _He _didn't like it then that was his problem.

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**


	4. Ah! Love Knows No Bounds!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**

**Special Episode: Ah! Love Knows No Bounds!  
**

Urd watched her potion bubble from the small fire source. It had been some time she had made a potion from scratch relieving the joy she felt once her violet eyes landed on the individual vials of ingredients. A little bit of this, a little bit of that; her mantra so it were. She flicked several dashes of one vial and replacing it with another. A smile crept along her lips as a sweet scent rose from the brewing orifice. It was perfect. This would be the best thank you gift, she thought, surely Belldandy would appreciate her hard work.

"Urd, what are you making this time?"

Urd spun around and saw Skuld standing at her doorway holding what appeared to be a bomb of some sort. Seeing this she instinctively covered her special brew with her body hoping the young Goddess did not get a good look at it.

"Oh, nothing. Just making myself... some tea..." Urd said in a forced and hurried tone. Skuld's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head.

"Really?"

Urd blinked, "Yes, really,"

Skuld met her eyes taking a few steps closer. For the first time Urd felt like she were younger sister, "Then do you mind if I have some?"

Urd attempted to smile but it only came across as a broken frown, "Sorry, there's only enough for one,"

"Can I just taste it then?"

"No,"

"Oh, come on. It's only tea... right?"

Urd swallowed.

Skuld smiled.

"Fine, fine you caught me. I'm brewing a potion," Urd breathed feeling the sting of defeat.

Skuld hugged her tiny explosive device, "I knew it! What were you planning to do with it, huh? You weren't planning on using it on someone were you? Let me guess, it's for the only other gender in the household isn't it?"

Talk about the inquisition, thought Urd as she settled the fire that cooked her potion. She had to remember to buy a lock for that door. On a more serious note she didn't want Skuld to mess this up. Dealing with the events from the past week only brought evidence that their days were potentially numbered. It was an awful turn of events, however, they had to make every moment count especially Keiichi and Belldandy.

She turned to Skuld sporting her big sister face, "Skuld, I'm only going to say this once. I'm going to give this to Keiichi and I don't want you interfering,"

Preparing for a rant Urd was pleasantly surprised to hear a sudden silence fill the room. Looking at the little Goddess she could see a look of genuine sincerity across her youthful face. Skuld peered down at her tiny bomb as she said, "It's funny that you mention that. I used to throw these at him every time he got too close to big sis. But..."

Urd watched as the bomb slowly fell to the ground, its mechanical innards disassembling on impact.

Skuld looked up, a beautiful smile surrounded by long black hair, "I know Big Sis is her own person. I know she's in love with Keiichi and... I'm okay with that. Actually, I'm kind of excited. He's like... a Big Bro. If she had to pick someone to fall in love with then... I'm glad she chose him. I know he'll make her happy and as long as she is happy... I'm happy,"

Urd rushed up to her sweeping Skuld into a loving embrace, "You've finally matured! I thought you were going to be a spoiled brat for the rest of your life! Thank goodness,"

Skuld dug into her pocket withdrawing an even smaller bomb and placed it right between Urd's eyes, "But I am keeping these for you,"

Urd's eyes traveled from the small explosive to Skuld's devilish glare before saying, "I get the point. In any case, I know it's probably not the best time to be venturing out but I'm in the mood for some ice cream,"

Skuld flung the bomb behind her shoulder, "Really? Can I come?"

Urd peeked over Skuld trying to locate where she had thrown it, "Um, sure...but before that I have to give this to Keiichi. Can you be a good little girl and get me that book over there?"

Skuld turned towards a massive bookcase riddled with countless books of all sizes and colors. She then turned back to Urd with a quizzical look. Urd smiled and pointed directly at a small book slightly protruding from the rest of the pack. She grabbed it and handed it to Urd.

"I'll be right back," said Urd as she poured the potion into a soda can she conveniently had beside her.

Skuld watch her give her a sly smile before disappearing into the hallway, "Hmm, I probably should have asked what it does,"

* * *

Keiichi sat on the temple steps his eyes staring aimlessly at the sky. His mind drifted from thought to thought attempting to summarize the recent slew of events. He wanted to piece together everything that happened and try to come up with a plan. He didn't have any magic and he wasn't skilled very much in the athletics department so this was his best way to stay useful. He concentrated so hard he didn't realize it when Urd manifested beside him.

"Keiichi,"

He jumped feeling a flush of nausea hit him, "Geez, why can't you ever just walk over to me instead of hovering? You know that freaks me out,"

Urd smiled, he couldn't remember the last time she gave him one of those. She lifted the soda can she resealed with her magic, "Here, you look thirsty,"

He thanked her and took it, however, a sudden memory flashed across his eyes as he shifted his gaze back to Urd, "You know, I'm not an idiot. I'm pretty sure this is spiked with something,"

Urd tilted her head, "I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, give it up. Almost every time you give me something to eat or drink it has some sort of concoction that you've created mixed in. So, tell me, what does _this _one do?"

Urd hovered herself into a sitting position beside him, a grand look of pleasure within her dazzling eyes, "It's just a relaxer,"

"I knew it! You were trying to... a relaxer? I don't get it,"

She sighed, "Listen, we are all on edge right now. We don't have a plan and there's no telling when my mother will decide to rear her ugly head. In the meantime we won't be helping our cause if everyone is so uptight. Take this moment of reprieve while we still have it. I just thought you might appreciate what I was trying to do,"

Keiichi looked at the soda can and then back at her. Popping the tab he downed the beverage with several hearty gulps. He slammed the can beside him and continued his gaze into the horizon, "At least you were honest,"

She leaned towards him flipping her long silver hair, "When have I not been honest?"

"Yeah, right,"

Urd reentered the temple and into the kitchen where Belldandy sat with a cup of yet another kind of tea.

The Goddess smiled, "Well, you're up and about,"

"More ways than one I can assure you. Belldandy, I have a question for you."

Belldandy smiled, "But of course,"

Urd sat opposite her but not before checking if the coast was clear, "How serious are you and Keiichi?"

Belldandy blinked, "Serious? I'm pretty sure I'm not being funny about it,"

Urd could feel her mental self smack her hand to her forehead. It was obvious she was going to have to be more blunt if she wanted to get her point across.

"That's not what I mean," she said as she withdrew the book Skuld had retrieved for her, "I want you to look at this,"

Belldandy took the book into her hands, "Isn't this one of your comics?"

Urd nodded, "Yeah but this one is geared more to... our age,"

Belldandy opened the comic to a random page, glanced into it and then shot a glance to Urd, "I still don't quite understand,"

Urd felt a vein in her temple surge. She jumped across the table and beside Belldandy taking the book into her own hands, "Here take a look here,"

Urd pointed to a panel where a young couple sat in each other arms. Belldandy's eyes darted from one panel to another until they rested on one which made her blush.

Urd could see the sudden red in her cheeks, "That right there is what being serious is about,"

Belldandy could feel her cheeks grow hotter and hotter the more she stared at the panel. Was she ready for something like that? It seemed almost foreign imagining herself in that situation with Keiichi. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. She wondered if something like this would make him happy.

"What are you two looking at?" Skuld said poking her head from between both Belldandy and Urd's shoulders. Urd jumped, slamming her book shut and shoving it behind her.

"Nothing! We weren't looking at anything just having some girl talk. Who's ready for some ice cream?"

Skuld raised her hand, "Me!"

Urd then leaned towards Belldandy, "Now's your chance. By the way, I think you'll find Keiichi a bit more... cooperative,"

Skuld took Urd by the arm and began to drag her through the hall and out the door almost colliding with Keiichi.

"At least a few things are getting back to normal for now," he said rubbing the back of his head. His eyes met hers but to his surprise she immediately looked away. He wondered if he walked into something he shouldn't have.

Maybe she was still getting over the past few days, "I'm going to go take a bath,"

Belldandy could hear his footsteps fade deeper into the temple and with each step she could hear her own heartbeat grow louder. She was caught in a haze of yearning and there was no way to see how far it stretched.

She found herself standing before the bathroom door. She inhaled deeply trying desperately to steady her rampant heart. What if she lost control of her power again like before? It's been under control recently, maybe nothing would happen?

She slid the door open slightly peeking through the crack.

She quickly shut it feeling her face give off a tremendous amount of heat. Well, at least she knew she didn't have to worry about her power. At this rate it would be her heart that gave out.

Keiichi stared at the bathroom door, he could have sworn he heard Belldandy.

"Belldandy?"

The door slid open allowing him to see a pair of blue eyes gazing at him, "Yes?"

"You think you can help me with my back?"

"But of course, give me a moment,"

A few moments later Keiichi noticed the door open and what he saw almost forced his heart to skip a beat. Belldandy stood in nothing but a towel as she approached. Without hesitation he found himself shutting his eyes as he sat in the running water.

Suddenly, he felt the water in the tub rise.

As he opened them the first thing his eyes made contact with was a pair of fair skinned shoulder blades. It took him all of a moment to realize she was sitting before him completely exposed. What made things worse she sat right between his legs. He thought he would feel embarrassed, he thought his face would be completely red but none of these things happened. The potion! He thought. That must be it. It wasn't just a relaxer it also made him more comfortable. Figures, that was Urd for you. All talk and half truths.

"I know you wanted me to wash your back but the water seemed so inviting I could not help myself," Belldandy laughed as she desperately tried to calm her heart.

Keiichi smiled, "It's alright. I guess we both needed a good bath,"

She nodded as she began to tie her hair into a high bun. Despite the fact that he had no urge to run away and make a fool of himself he could still feel his body turn up the thermostat and he was more than positive the bath itself was not contributing to it.

"So much is happening," she said to him, "Never did I think something like could happen,"

Keiichi found himself staring at the ceiling, mist from the bath roaming through the room searching for an escape, "If anything does happen I guess we should take the time to savor every moment,"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Belldandy whispered as she pulled her legs to her chest, "I love the earth. I love everything about it and I would be sad if anything happens to it."

She turned her head over her shoulder, Keiichi could see her lovely blue eyes shine despite the forlorn expression behind it, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you,"

Keiichi couldn't help but smile, "I guess our contract would be void then,"

She shook her head, "That's not what I'm talking about,"

Keiichi felt his smile dissipate like the fog in the room, he wasn't used to her more serious tone, then again, he was pretty sure he was going to see it more often.

"I learned so much about the earth. I learned what it meant to be human. Most of all... I learned how to fall in love,"

Keiichi could feel his arms move without his permission as they found their way around her bare waist. This was no relaxer, he thought to himself as he cursed frantically within his mind. Belldandy let out a subtle gasp as she felt his arms encompass her body. It was so sudden she didn't have time to think about it, however, she felt an overwhelming sense of security, an emotion she almost never experienced.

"Like I said before, Belldandy. I always want you by my side," he said.

"Is that enough to make you happy? Just to be by your side?" she asked.

Good question, he thought. He always did kick himself for wishing something so vague without specifying. Then again, how could he really be that surprised?

He wanted to tell her he loved her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. He had said it before when he finally found the nerve to do so, however, this moment was different. He wasn't simply saying it for the first time, he was affirming it. So why was it suddenly more difficult this time around? Maybe because he found himself in unknown territory, maybe he wasn't sure how far they were in their relationship. Come to think of it, he never really called Belldandy his girlfriend let alone think about it. It was all to complicated and yet here he was sharing this moment with her. A moment he never dreamed would become reality.

Belldandy began to think back towards the pictures she saw in Urd's manga. How the couple drawn into those pages were so passionately in love delving into a realm so alien to her. Even though they were just drawings of someone's imagination they portrayed a sense of love and trust she had never been able to see before. Was she ready for that? More importantly, was he ready for that? The last thing she wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable, or worse, become upset with her because of it. Maybe she needed to borrow a page from Urd's book... oh look, a pun, she thought.

A long silence took refuge with them leaving Belldandy desperately wanting to break it, "Keiichi, how... serious... are we?"

I think that's how Urd put it, she thought.

Keiichi felt as though he had just been confronted with an alleged murder. Those words just seemed odd to be coming from her and yet it also seemed the most appropriate question. Well, if they loved each other he assumed he had to be somewhat serious. Wait, somewhat? That doesn't even sound right when paired with the word serious. He had to think.

"I guess you can say if we are comfortable enough to take a bath together then it's pretty serious," he said feeling his voice crack slightly.

"And this makes you happy?" she replied.

"Yeah, it does. But you know, I want to make you happy too,"

She smiled, "I'm already very happy,"

"I... do you want me to wash your back?"

She chuckled, "I really should be doing that for you since you asked first... but... I would like that very much,"

He began to lather her back his eyes staring with intrigue at the perfect lines that formed it. He never had done this before but despite that he felt himself slowly beginning to lose himself. He watched as soft white bubbles ran down her fair skin finally merging with the bath water as it surrounded her. As he traveled down her spine taking care not to be too rough she had raised her arms to allow him to get her sides. He didn't realize it at the time but she began to move closer towards him until her shoulder met underneath his chin.

The next few moments became a blur as it seemed his body went completely into cruise control. His arms yet again found themselves wrapping around her thin waist and before he knew it he found himself staring into her eyes as her head turned to meet him.

"Does this make you happy, Keiichi?"

He wanted to respond but the moment, he soon came to realize, needed no words to explain. His lips found hers and her arms cradled his neck as the two of them sat in a backwards embrace. This moment was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Love at its prime and it showed no signs of slowing. If only it would last forever. Maybe this should have been his wish to begin with. He had to admit, despite Urd's potion packing a set of extra side effects, he was grateful that at least one of her potions had worked as specified.

Nothing would be the same.

And he didn't think he could have it any other way.

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**


	5. Ah! Your Love is True!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**

**Author's Note: Thank you every one who has taken time to read this story. It is by far the most ambitious plot line I have devised. I've even gone as so far as writing this series while I'm at work. All of your feedback has been greatly appreciated and I look forward to reading your future thoughts about it. Take care and happy reading!  
**

**Episode 4: Ah! Your Love is True!  
**

Belldandy stared into her mirror running her fingers through her long fair hair. She had lost herself in thought contemplating whether or not it was good idea to wonder into Keiichi's room. She found herself watching her bedroom door, wishing, hoping that he would magically appear there with his sheepish smile.

She resumed her mirror gazing, her blue eyes catching her thin lips. To think that their lips had met for so long. It was like a memory that kept forcing itself into the present. However, she enjoyed it. It was like a child constantly thinking about playing with their new toy. She just wanted to keep remembering that moment. It made her heart race, her cheeks flush and she reveled in every moment of it. Something in her heart opened and she was just beginning to learn what lied inside.

She heard her bedroom door open causing her to spin around happily, "Yes, Keii... Oh, hello Urd,"

Urd stood at the doorway, a very sly smile began to creep onto her bronze lips, "Oh, I see how it is,"

Belldandy turned away feeling a sense of embarrassment swell in her chest. She had let her emotions spill over too quickly. Just goes to show how much of it she had nestled beside her heart. Urd coyly hovered into the room, her night gown dangling from her long legs.

"So, tell me. What did... well... you know?" she said poking a finger at Belldandy's shoulder. The first class Goddess tried to feign a straight face but the more she resisted her heart's true feelings the more it became obvious she had information she wasn't divulging. Urd floated around her attempting to get a good look at her sister's face but Belldandy continued to turn away avoiding Urd's ridiculous smile.

Finally, Belldandy could feel her attempts at avoiding the conversation was futile forcing her to take a deep breath, "We took a bath together, that's all,"

Urd plopped to the floor before her, a look of genuine curiosity now taking refuge at her brow, "Well, I can't really say that's surprising. More importantly, what did you _do _in the bathtub? Was it scandalous?"

Belldandy shook her head with a simple smile, "We just... kissed,"

Urd blinked seemingly not understanding the simple words, "Hold on a second, you were both naked right in front of each other and all you did was kiss? That's it? At least tell me you had more than one kiss,"

Belldandy yet again shook her head, "Just one. After that we got kind of cold so we just went into our rooms and changed,"

Urd placed two fingers at the ridge of her nose, "You guys didn't even make out. Such a pity and after all that time making that potion. You know, making that thing wasn't easy,"

"I'm sorry," Belldandy whispered, "I didn't intend to disappoint you but I think this is something we simply can't rush. Even with potions and magic,"

Urd crossed her arms, "Only you Belldandy would find a nice way of telling someone to stop helping you,"

"Not at all, I just believe love is something that cannot be manufactured and only nurtured,"

"Take it from a Goddess who specializes in growing things,"

Urd stood and headed for the door turning to Belldandy one final time, "Lind said she was going to patrol the grounds again and not to worry about her,"

Belldandy nodded as the door slid shut bringing back the calmness she so desperately wanted. She just wanted time to think about what had happened. Just to relive those moments of pure ecstasy. If only for a little while longer.

* * *

Lind stood atop the temple, her angel Spearmint and Cool Mint hovering over each shoulder watching carefully into the darkness surrounding them. She dared for anything to come, if it were another attempt from Hild then she would be ready for it. All she needed was something to alert her attention. The Almighty One had sent her on a mission and she was going to complete it. It was still a shame they still could not get into contact with Heaven but there was no way to go around it. She needed to stay focused. Sleep could wait.

However, several yards away under the guise of night hovered a pair of red eyes.

"That warrior Goddess is standing on the roof with her disgusting birds hovering over her," whispered the Draugr.

Hild adjusted herself in her chair. She honestly hated talking to that abominable creature, she usually didn't like communicating with her minions using her mind. It was like having an intimate conversation with someone you despised. However, this creature was the only thing capable of body snatching and she had need of its services. It really irritated her that she had to _ask _for its help rather than force it. It shouldn't matter if its allegiance was neutral.

"This is what you're going to do," she said placing her head into the palm of her hand, "You're going to slither into that temple undetected. You're going to find Keiichi which shouldn't be relatively difficult, he is the only male in that house. And finally, you're going to steal his body. Now this is where the true part of plan takes hold. You're going to attack them, I don't care who, just do it,"

The Draugr blinked, "But what about that pigeon with the huge lance? Won't she just try to kill me anyway?"

Hild found it difficult to restrain a smile, "That's the beauty of it. If Belldandy has anything to say about it you won't face a single threat. I've seen it before. That Valkyrie, or 'pigeon' as you so eloquently put it, attempted to destroy the Ultimate Destruction Program which ironically enough had taken control of that boy. However, Belldandy placed herself in the line of fire. In the end, he wasn't harmed. If it worked back then, it should work now. You have nothing to fear,"

"That sounds all dandy but how exactly am I to get inside? That freak up there has the entire place covered,"

Hild's purple glossed lips grinned, "I'll take care of that,"

Lind's icy stare laced the grounds with immense concentration watching to see if anything stirred.

"I have a bad feeling," she whispered to both Spearmint and Cool Mint. The angels exchanged a look of concern before resuming their watch. It was then that Lind spotted a dark figure coming towards the entrance. She brandished her lance and readied herself.

* * *

Peorth closed the front temple door behind her exhaling a long breath of relief. To think she almost got impaled by Lind's lance. So quick to fight before thinking, she thought.

"Peorth! We heard you came along with Lind," said Belldandy with a hearty smile, "Oh, you seemed to be a bit dirty,"

"Yeah, you're guard dog up there thought I was a prowler or something and almost skewered me," she said rustling her bag. Belldandy peered down seeing the Rose Goddess dangle it from her thin wrist.

Peorth traced her eyes back to her satchel before saying, "Oh yeah, that's right. This is why it took me so long to get here,"

Belldandy watched as she opened the bag exposing a plethora of goodies. From a box to ice cream to a stack of comic books and even a brand new tea kettle. Belldandy stared at Peorth who seemed too proud of her own generosity.

"What's all this for?" Belldandy said.

Peorth smiled as her eyes viewed her treasures, "I'm sure you already know we are stuck on earth for the time being. I figured we get comfortable so I got everyone a little something to hold them off,"

The Wind Goddess clapped her hands together in great approval, "That's so sweet of you, Peorth. However, I believe I must tell of you what's been going on the past few days,"

"Something happen?"

Belldandy nodded, "Much has happened,"

Later that night Peorth made her way down the hall, her hands interlaced behind her head. Damn, she thought. To think that almost total war was breaking out on the earth's surface and she almost had no clue about it. Oh well, what's done is done.

She made her way past Keiichi's bedroom but stopped several feet, her head turning towards his door. For old time's sake she should rouse him the only way she knew how.

She smiled, how she loved his expressions, so innocent.

She gently opened his door listening carefully for any change in his breathing. Good, she thought, still fast asleep. Maybe if I just sneak into bed with him... no that's too tamed. How about I just kiss him and pretend I'm Belldandy... no, that's too mean. Maybe I should... wait a moment.

She stood in the darkness of the room. The pit of her stomach began to sink, it was almost as if something bad was about to happen. A sense of dread was looming near and there was no indication as to what it could be. Her eyes traveled towards the sleeping Keiichi and like a flash that feeling of dread multiplied. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew it had to do with the events Belldandy had just finished explaining to her.

Better be safe than sorry. Thank me later Belldandy, she said to herself.

_Spirits of the defender, please protect my Rose. Protect it from illness and allow it to grow. Grant it life and beauty. _

What seemed like tiny stars manifested above the sleeping body slowly extinguishing themselves as they fell with grace. That should do it, she thought. If anything does happen then he would have at least some type of protection.

She made her way to the doorway. Consider yourself lucky tonight, she thought, tomorrow it's no holds barred.

And with that she shut the door behind her.

Boom!

Lind's eyes flashed towards the passing road running before the temple. A plume of black smoke rose from behind a set of trees signaling for the Valkyrie to summon her weapon.

"Lind, what's going on?" Belldandy called as she exited the temple.

"Something just exploded on the road, I'm going to investigate,"

"I'm coming with you,"

"No need, I can handle this myself,"

Belldandy couldn't accept that answer, "This is for the safety of Keiichi, I must accompany you,"

Lind ceased to argue as they made their way to the scene. Urd, Skuld and Peorth stood at the doorway of the temple each exchanging a worried look.

"I wonder what happened," Peorth whispered.

Skuld yawned.

"Hey, Skuld. Stop breathing so hard you're creeping me out," said Urd not taking her eyes off the black smoke that now loomed high into the night sky. Skuld peered up at her in confusion. She could have sworn it was Urd that was doing all that heavy breathing.

Peorth turned her head back inside.

She gasped, "We might have a slight problem,"

Urd glanced at her and then down the hallway where a figure stood bathed in darkness. Skuld squealed as she clutched Urd in fear.

"O Heavens, this can't be happening..." Urd breathed, her heart pumping adrenaline into her body.

Peorth turned to Urd, "Can you please tell me what I'm looking at?"

Urd whispered. A pair of red eyes penetrated the darkness like two strong lasers. They all stood in terror hearing the footsteps of this hostile entity approach.

"Keiichi, what have they done to you?" Urd whispered.

"What! That's Keiichi?"

The bronze Goddess nodded, "He's possessed,"

* * *

Both Lind and Belldandy finally reached the area where the explosion had gone off but to their confusion nothing seemed to be the source. Lind's head snapped from left to right a look of concern slowly appearing before her eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said.

Belldandy nodded, "I agree. Something is off,"

A sudden scream came from the temple causing both Goddess's to turn in surprise.

"We are utter fools!" bellowed Lind as she darted back towards the temple.

Belldandy didn't understand, "Lind, what are you doing?"

"This is all a set up! We've been tricked!"

The two of them soared through the night sky back onto the temple grounds. Looking down, Belldandy could see Urd, Skuld and Peorth standing together but their attention seemed diverted elsewhere. Where was Keiichi? She scanned the area and close to the temple entrance she could make out a lone silhouette.

"Keiichi!" she screamed.

Lind recognized the taint of evil emanating from the figure. With a flick of her wrist her lance manifested into her grip and with a sudden and powerful lunge she dropped from the sky and towards the evil presence. Urd seemed to sense Lind's dive and immediately shot a look towards Belldandy.

"He's possessed!" she called out.

Belldandy's heart dropped and she could feel a sense of overwhelming dread seep into her veins. Memories of the Ultimate Destruction Program echoed within her mind. Without hesitation she dove after Lind hoping she could reach Keiichi in time.

Lind lifted the lance above her head and with a mighty swing attempted to decapitate the foreign presence. A massive plume of rock and debris lifted into the air.

Both Skuld and Peorth gasped in fear, Urd stood stunned.

A massive hole took shelter where the lance had struck. Belldandy picked up her head seeing Keiichi's body several feet away. She sighed in relief, she managed to push him away just in time. From the corner of her eye she saw the sharpened edge of Lind's lance appear hovering dangerously close to her face.

"Don't get in my way," she hissed.

Belldandy felt like her world was crashing down around her, "Please, Lind. I can fix this! Just give me a chance. I've done it before, I can do it again!"

The Valkyrie shook her head, "This isn't the same as last time. That... thing... reeks of foulness. It must be destroyed immediately. I'm sorry, this will be a heavy burden on me as well,"

Belldandy's eyes began to well with tears as she frantically searched for Keiichi through the darkness. Maybe she could exorcise whatever possessed him, maybe she could use her magic to get through to the real Keiichi that lied in dormant. She couldn't find a fast enough method and began to panic as she saw Lind approach him.

Lind lifted her lance holding it blade down as she prepared to plunge it into the entities heart. It all ends here, she thought. I would have completed my mission.

"I summon lightening!"

Through the calmness of night a massive lightening bolt propelled from the heavens. Lind jumped away feeling the bright light knock her off balance. Once she regained herself she saw all four Goddesses standing in her way of decimating the Draugr.

"Don't make this harder than it already has to be! I don't want to do this but the fact of the matter is that thing will stop at nothing before wreaking havoc. If you let stay in his body any longer then he's already lost!" Lind shouted.

Keiichi's body rose like a puppet on strings sending it back onto its feet, a pair of red eyes smoldering with life. Lind did not hesitate.

Her lance found its mark plunging into Keiichi's chest and out the other side.

Somewhere in the bowels of Nilfheim, Hild smiled triumphantly.

Belldandy felt time come to a stand still. She watched as Keiichi fell to his knees, blood seeping from his chest staining his shirt a wicked red. His eyes slowly found themselves locked onto hers.

No, no... this couldn't be happening. She needed to calm down, maybe she was seeing things. This couldn't be real.

But... all... this blood...

Keiichi's blood...

She screamed as she cradled Keiichi's face into her hands. She called his name, over and over again but his eyes retained nothing more than a foggy distant look. She felt something pull her away but she refused to let go. She roared his name hoping somehow her words could suddenly undo what had just happened.

Thunder roared overhead, lightening surged with wrathful fury. Gusts of wind sailed through the trees snapping branches at haphazard angles. Dirt and rock began to fly through the air acting as tiny but lethal projectiles.

"Get away from her!" yelled Urd.

Lind shielded her eyes with arm feeling the winds begin to intensify, "What have I done...?"

The storm increased in ferocity as Belldandy screamed agonizing wails of pain into the sky. Lightening struck the earth sending the remaining Goddesses scrambling for cover.

"If she keeps at this she's going to destroy the earth!" Peorth said in a panic.

The ground shook until suddenly a giant pillar of pure blackness erupted into the atmosphere. The Goddesses watched in terror as it suddenly vanished revealing something truly horrific in its wake.

There stood Belldandy, a red sinister glow pulsated from her silhouette.

Skuld peeked from behind Urd, her large eyes glazed with a heavy mask of tears, "Big sis?"

Belldandy turned, "To think it would take a Valkyrie to bring Mistress's plan into motion,"

"What are talking about?" barked Lind.

Belldandy smiled, however, this was unlike the smile she was known for. This one had nothing but pure malice, "You've allowed me to take full control of this Goddess. And by the looks of it, a very powerful one,"

Peorth stole a gaze from Lind, "Why is she talking like that? What's going on?"

"Still clueless are you?" said Belldandy exposing several red emblems across her face, "Then I guess it's time I show you,"

The overtaken Goddess appeared suddenly before Lind, her hand shooting up and grasping the Valkyrie's throat.

"Let her go!" screamed Urd lifting her hand up preparing to call forth another lightening bolt. Belldandy ignored the warning and continued to squeeze watching Lind's eyes slowly to drift from reality.

"Now, now. We have other things to do," Hild whispered into Belldandy's mind.

"But I can kill them. I can stop them from getting in your way Mistress,"

Hild frowned. Was this ungrateful minion of hers defying her orders?

"Leave them, they won't be a threat any longer,"

Belldandy dropped the Goddess from her grasp and began to ascend into the air taking her leave. Urd wasn't about to let her go. She took a step forward but Lind lifted her hand to halt her.

"What are you doing?" roared Urd.

Lind shot her a painful look, "You're going to get yourself killed. You are no match for her,"

"Just because you-"

Lind quickly cut her off, "Did you notice she's not wearing a power limiter?"

Urd said nothing as she bit her lip in defiance. Things were suddenly going horribly wrong.

Peorth quickly chimed in, "Where did she go?"

They all looked up realizing the twisted Goddess had disappeared into the night taking with her the brewing storm.

"Keiichi!"

They all surrounded him, a massive wound harboring at the center of his chest. Urd quickly sat him up feeling her stomach twist into a knot the moment she realized he showed no signs of life.

Urd turned to Peorth, "Hold him for me... DO IT!"

Peorth flinched as she took Urd's place, her eyes were lined with tears as she desperately tried to look at anything else but the disgusting wound. Urd manifested a small vial into her hand, a brilliant blue liquid swirled within its glass prison hinting to its magical properties.

Skuld managed to pull herself back from hysterics before saying, "Isn't that... Essence of Elegance? That took you years to create,"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to save him," Urd voiced.

Lind couldn't keep silent any longer, "You'll just be wasting it. The lance I use prevents wounds that it inflicts from healing. No magic can undo it,"

Urd stood almost slamming the stopper back into the vial, "Knowing that and you still struck him with it? Now because of you Keiichi is dying and Belldandy is working for my godforsaken mother!"

Skuld buried her face in her hands, "Dying?"

"Can we at least take him to a human hospital?" question Peorth as her body began to tremble.

Lind looked away feeling the sudden sting of her actions beginning to take hold, "That won't do any good. They will attempt to close the wound but it will simply reopen. I was given the lance by the Almighty One himself for that purpose. To make sure any evil I put down is down for good,"

Urd raised her hand but not in the similar fashion to summon an attack. Lind could see it in her eyes.

Urd was ready to strike her, however, she did not. Instead she bit her lip and closed her eyes letting her emotions finally catch up with her, "I lost my childhood friend a few days ago. I lost my sister just a moment ago and now I might lose... a brother..."

"Please don't say that Urd," Skuld sobbed, her black hair clinging to her dampened cheeks, "I can't take much more of this,"

Urd turned to Peorth who too struggled at an attempt to suppress the hysterics that loomed over her eyes, "Take him inside, find some towels. I'm not losing him,"

"It's hopeless," said Lind hoping it wouldn't take any more convincing of what fate lied in store for Keiichi, "You can't break the magic of the lance,"

Urd stared at her, her violet eyes igniting a smoldering ember that threatened to unleash itself into a full on inferno, "I never did like Special Duty Goddess's, you think because you're so self righteous that only your mission matters. Let me tell you something, if he dies... my mother's plan to destroy the earth won't be the only problem you will face, trust me,"

Lind had never felt so much pain as she did at that moment. For the very first time in her life she contemplated laying down her lance, forever.

* * *

Keiichi opened his eyes to nothing but white. He lifted his head, his eyes searching for anything of familiarity but they only came upon a horizon of nothingness. The last thing he remembered was going to bed. So how did he end up here?

He stood up instantly feeling the vastness of his new found surroundings. Upon taking a step forward he could hear his footstep echo into the distance. For what he knew, he knew he was no longer on earth.

He began to run not knowing where in fact he was running to. He just wanted to find something to hint to his location but despite the growing weakness in his legs only the white of the horizon seemed to answer his still burning questions.

Suddenly, he spotted something off into the distance. He darted towards it hoping, praying that this would be the thing he needed to confront the invisible hand that brought him here.

As he got closer, he slowed from a run to a walk slowly taking in what he saw.

It was Belldandy.

However, something was not right.

As he came closer he confirmed it was indeed Belldandy, however, a dark hued prism confined her like a tiny prison. It was like something evil locked her away leaving her in a state of everlasting solace. He approached the glass like jail wondering if what he was seeing was not a part of his imagination.

"Belldandy? Can you hear me?"

She had such a peaceful look upon her angel like face, she held her legs up to her chest resting her head on her knees seemingly suspended within the center of the glass prism. Her eyes slowly stirred.

"It's me," he said placing his hands onto the prism, "Keiichi,"

Her eyes slowly opened as they attempted to focus themselves. Despite the darkness of the inside of the prism he could make out a gentle smile.

"Keiichi..." he heard her say as her voice emanated through the prison, "You're here..."

"Where are we?" he asked hoping she could provide an answer.

Her soft smile soon evaporated as her blue eyes drifted away from him, "This is Nair. Some call it Limbo,"

"Limbo? Why are we here? Why are _you _here?" he asked.

Belldandy's face went crestfallen, "We are in Nair because there is no place for our souls to go. Our souls were shunned from any reprieve because we were possessed by a Draugr, an entity similar to that of a poltergeist. It can take over anything using its life as its own. The Almighty One locked them away a long time ago. I believe Hild managed to free them in return for their power,"

"So, I was possessed?" breathed Keiichi, "But how's that different from the Lord of Terror?"

"The Lord of Terror was a program with a virus complex. It could self replicate and take over a person, however, a person's will strong enough can break that hold. Like what you did when it took over you. Draugr's are different, they take over almost every aspect of you and what they can't control they get rid of. That's why we are here, the Draugr pushed us out of our own bodies capable of using the full extent of us. More importantly, they can use my magic anyway they see fit,"

Keiichi fell to his knees, "They took control... of you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there's no escaping Nair once you're placed into it. Even the most legendary of Goddesses cannot escape this realm. That's why father... the Almighty One... locked them away because he deemed their power too much of a threat to humans. And if in the hands of the Ruler of Demons, there was no telling what kind of unimaginable plot that could be devised,"

"But why?" he said, "What do they want with you?"

"Even when I was possessed I could still hear the Draugr's inner thoughts. They want to use my power to sustain Nilfheim for a very powerful machine,"

Keiichi at first couldn't understand relaying to his experience with anything cars, "You mean like a jump start? Are you saying they're using you like a jumper cable to get the ignition running? But why you specifically? Can't they use any other Goddess?"

"I'm afraid being on earth for so long I had begun to lose control of my own magic. I'm sure Hild knew about this and used it to her advantage. When Lind... when I saw you... I lost all control of my power and the Draugr used it to invade my body. Because Hild knew I loved you she used us both to get what she needed. I'm afraid she won... but at least I have you..."

Keiichi felt her words pierce him. It was like being buried alive and each word represented a bucket full of dirt pouring over him. They would be forever trapped in this realm with no way of seeing the earth again.

The wish!

That's right, he still had the wish from the Almighty One. He could wish them out, surely the power of a wish would be able to get them out of this? But how would he get a hold of Him? From what he could tell there was no phone. No... anything. Maybe if he yelled hard enough his message would get to Heaven... no that's ridiculous, if they were in a different realm what would be the chance of Him hearing his wish? Dammit, he thought, there had to be a way!

"Belldandy, if we were sent here then there has to be a way out. There just has to be," he said almost pressing his face against her glass container.

Belldandy could not meet his gaze, "In all the tales I've heard about this place, none have every pointed to a way out,"

"There never was such a strong Goddess as you in here," he said feigning a smile.

Belldandy didn't share in the enthusiasm, "I have no where near the strength of many other Goddesses. I'm all but average. I do not even have enough strength to escape this prison I've been locked away in,"

He shook his head, "That's not true! No Goddess has been loved the way that I loved you! And the way I see it, you have something far more powerful than mere strength, "

Belldandy's eyes suddenly widened as they locked themselves onto him, "Please, it's useless Keiichi. There's nothing left to do,"

"You're wrong!" he said as he slammed his fists against the prism causing Belldandy's head to lift in surprise, "I know you! You wouldn't give up so easily! Does my wish mean nothing to you? I wanted you to be forever by my side, how can that happen if you're stuck in this... thing?"

"Keiichi..."

"Belldandy, I can't let this be the end. I may not have any power to call my own but if it means anything to anyone I like to think that... this love..."

He lifted his hand to his chest.

"This love... is as strong as any magic. The way I look at you reminds me of how precious life can be. I was nothing before you came into my life. And now... and now someone is trying to take it all away from me. I've been a coward before but with you by my side I feel like I can conquer everything,"

Belldandy felt something stir within her.

Keiichi placed his hands on the prism, his eyes captivated by hers, "No barrier is strong enough to tear me away from you, Belldandy. My love is true,"

The glass prism shattered sending shards in every direction allowing a dark mist to expel into the air. Belldandy fell to the white floor feeling the darkness that encased her flowing freely away from her body. It was like stepping into the cool spring air after a hot shower. Before she knew she felt Keiichi's arm reach around her pulling her into a loving embrace. She replied back with an embrace of her own. How just holding him quelled her fears.

"Thank you, Keiichi" she said to him, "You are indeed a special person and I'm glad I've been always by your side... until now,"

Keiichi stared at her unable to comprehend her meaning, "I don't understand,"

"You will when you reach earth," she said with a smile, "I have a plan... Holy Bell?"

A pair of angelic wings sprouted from behind Belldandy revealing a beautiful angel with blonde hair, "Will you help me send Keiichi back home?"

"Back home?" he whispered, "You're not coming?"

Belldandy gently shook her head, "As of right now I'm still too weak to try to push the Draugr out of my body. However, I can send you. Please tell the others what I told you. If you can, tell my father as well,"

"I will but... I'm pretty sure you've told me there isn't a way out," he said.

She smiled, "That was before you've shown me the way,"

* * *

Hild watched with fascinated amusement as Belldandy's shell of a body approached her sporting red emblems similar to her own. She hadn't intended for her plan to work so effortlessly. In all honestly she had expected for something to go wrong given her history with minions.

"Well done, you proved quite useful. As a reward I'm going to allow you to remain in that body. But before that I need you to do one more thing for me,"

The former Goddess's eyes lit up with a dark tinge awaiting the next task.

"I want you to use your power to unleash the seal that I've been bound to,"

"I believe you should reconsider what you are about to do,"

Hild turned, her eyes widened.

"What are You doing here?"

"I have come here to settle this absurd plan of yours. I must implore you to cease and desist at once,"

Hild wanted to smile but she could feel only anger begin to rise at her throat, "You should not be here, You have some nerve coming down from Your high and mighty throne to visit this ungodly place. I could have sworn You have washed Your hands of me. Or did I hear that the wrong way?"

The Almighty One calmly replied, "I do understand things were said that were not meant. However, this does not mean you can take your frustrations out on anyone. If you have a quarrel with me then let us come to an understanding,"

Hild scoffed feeling even more rage light a fire underneath her, "I want YOU to understand something. You broke my heart..."

She then pointed to Belldandy's possessed body, "And now I'm going to break yours!"

She spun around, her dark eyes staring at her star minion, "Open the seal! I want every Demon in this realm to go out there and cause some havoc! I want to see tears, you hear me, tears!"

"I can assure you, Hild. If you proceed with this detestable scheme you will face the harshest wrath I have yet to bestow. I do not want to do that to you of all people Hild. Stop this now and we can settle this like civil beings. Restore everything to what it was and we can forget this whole thing!"

Hild stared at Heaven's top administrator with eyes of longing that have been haunted by memories so long ago.

She turned to her minion, "Open the seal..."

The Almighty One vanished, his words echoing deep into her heart, "So be it,"

* * *

Peorth gasped seeing Keiichi's eyes stir below his eyelids. She called the others in a frantic tone hoping they too could witness the miracle she was witnessing.

"His wound!" cried Skuld, "It's gone!"

Everything peered down and rejoiced seeing the ghastly injury dissipate into nothing.

Lind rushed into the bedroom, her icy eyes glowing with immense relief, "But how?"

"It must have been the barrier I placed on him," whispered Peorth.

Urd's eyes contained disbelief, "You did what?"

"I placed a protective charm on him, I thought something was off before all this started and considering he's always in the middle of everything I figured that would-"

She was suddenly swallowed by two pairs of arms, one from Urd and the other from Skuld as they embraced her with incredible force.

"I never thought you could be so amazing!" cried Skuld.

Peorth blushed before stammering, "But of course, I think of everything don't I?"

Lind smiled as she placed her back against the wall, her heart beating uncontrollably. She had never would have thought of something so simple. While it was true her lance's blows could not be healed it could still be countered. She felt a small laugh creep into her throat. Just goes to show that even Peorth's elementary protection spell could negate such a powerful enchantment from her lance.

Like a light suddenly switched on, Keiichi sat up in bed, his eyes darting from one Goddess to another in utter confusion.

"Keiichi," smiled Urd, "I'm so glad you're alright,"

Suddenly Keiichi's memory of Nair flooded his mind. He had to give them the message. He had to reveal Hild's plan. He had to make sure everyone knew.

The Goddesses listened intently asking questions when appropriate. It wasn't until he got to the part about using Belldandy as a power source was when they exchanged looks of worry. Once he concluded his story he saw Lind rush to the phone, more than likely attempting to get a hold of heaven.

"Damn, it's still not working," she hissed.

Skuld absentmindedly turned on the television, what caught her attention stunned her.

"Um, everyone... I think you should be seeing this..."

Urd peered over towards the television, a news channel's marquee sprawling at the bottom of the scream captioned with: Terrorists wreaking havoc in downtown.

All of the Goddesses stared at the screen hoping their fears wouldn't be realized. The screen switched towards a helicopter view as it zoomed into the bustling city below. A new Nilfheim seal could be seen hovering over the city emanating a deathly glow. The camera zoomed in more causing Keiichi's eyes to widen.

What has Belldandy become?

Through the television Belldandy's possessed body stood before the massive seal. The gate to Nilfheim had been reopened and Keiichi had a feeling something sinister lied in wait. The battle between Goddesses and Demons had just begun and he was going to find out the price for being caught in the middle.

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-**


	6. Ah! A Wish Forgotten!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**-System Shock-  
**

**Episode 5: Ah! A Wish Forgotten!  
**

Keiichi tried to think but it only drowned out behind the sound of his motorcycle humming into the night. From the highway he could see dozens of people standing in the streets, all seemingly confused about what to do next. As his eyes resumed their gaze onto the road he could see several lines of smoke rise from the depths of the city. Whatever had taken control of Belldandy was surely devastating the area and he knew if it came down to it he would have to get his hands dirty.

He turned into several streets until finally arriving at a plaza filled with worried bystanders. It seemed as though the threat had not yet reached this far. He stopped at the curb of an electronics store where its massive window was lined with several televisions of different sizes. He perched himself atop of his bike attempting to peer over the massive crowd that had begun to grow. From what he could see the news anchor had a tough time hiding her scared reaction as she talked. He couldn't blame her, if anyone could see what he had already gone through in the past two weeks what she was seeing was nothing short of a cake walk. His eyes found themselves staring at the helicopter feed which zoomed in on the northern part of the city.

Belldandy, he thought as he saw her come into view.

The twisted Goddess then found the camera, raising her hand it suddenly cut into static.

Boom.

Both Keiichi's and the crowds head snapped towards several skyscrapers in the horizon, hovering in the sky a dark cloud of black smoke and what seemed like shards of twisted metal falling onto the buildings below. Everyone gasped in fear. Keiichi revved his bike and careened down the street hoping it wasn't too late to end the madness.

He sped past abandoned cars bobbing and weaving taking caution not to get hooked by passing side mirrors. The farther he ventured into the city the more destruction he encountered. It was like a giant riot had taken place and all the people had suddenly vanished. Speaking of which, he remembered seeing several dozens of Demons exit the seal. So where were they?

Suddenly something ran in front of him. Without any time to slow down or stop the bike he crashed into the anomaly sending him soaring into the air. He could see the tar of the road coming closer and he braced himself for a hard fall.

However, something grabbed his collar hoisting him safely to his feet. Looking up he saw a mop of silver hair dangling over his face.

"I always have to keep an eye on you if Belldandy isn't around," said Urd.

"What in the world was that?" Keiichi asked as he suddenly forgot that Urd had just saved him. A dark mist manifested several feet away, the smell of sulfur hit his nostrils with such potency he could feel himself beginning to gag.

Urd stood in front of him, "Low class Demon, just stay behind me,"

The mist solidified into an animalistic beast, its nostrils flaring bringing steam to ooze from its orifices. It's head turned to the two of them setting its sights for an attack. Urd braced herself but Keiichi could only find himself frozen in fear.

Then like a flash of light, the Demon disintegrated into black smoke, a lance sticking up from the ground where the beast had disintegrated. Keiichi peered into the sky instantly spotting Lind.

"She never fails to be right where you need her," Urd whispered.

Lind called down, "We are not far from her,"

"You're not far at all,"

Both Urd and Keiichi turned to see the shell of Belldandy standing only a few feet away, a malice smile across the twisted Goddess's face. Keiichi could only stare, how the beautiful and gentle Belldandy he knew no longer existed in that face. He never knew her eyes could reveal such a sinister demeanor but he had to remember, this wasn't the real Belldandy. This was a vile creature wearing Goddess clothing. He had to break its hold somehow but nothing came to mind. He had no magic, he had no special talents but he couldn't let that stop him. He had to reach behind it all and pull her back from Nair.

"Belldandy, snap out of it!" he called.

Urd grabbed his sleeve yanking him towards her, "What are you doing? That won't help,"

Keiichi shot her a look of incredible determination, "What else can we do? I know you don't want to fight her so what other option do we have?"

Urd said nothing releasing his cuff with reluctance. She knew no potion she possessed would break the hold this creature had on her so what other choice did she have?

"Lind, no!" cried Keiichi.

Urd peered up and could see the Valkyrie make a nose dive right for Belldandy lance in hand. However, neither of them were able to intercept the Goddess in time. A gust of wind blew dust and debris into every direction forcing Urd and Keiichi to shield their eyes. When the dust settled Urd peered from behind her forearm to see the Valkyrie in a deadlock with Belldandy, her lance seemed to have been halted by an invisible force.

"You will have to do a lot better than that," Belldandy hissed.

Lind's eyes lit up with determination as she pressed even harder against her weapon hoping to find a way to break the magic.

Keiichi looked on feeling a sense of panic begin to crawl at his mind, "Stop it! We can't hurt her!"

Lind broke away retreating to where they stood, her icy eyes refusing to break away from her target, "You don't understand. This creature should not be walking among humans. It's extremely dangerous,"

Urd could not restrain her past grudge, "You tried that before and look where that got us,"

"So you have a better plan?"

The ground began to tremble sending the three of them searching for its source. Out from the ground appeared several vines which quickly wrapped themselves around the possessed Belldandy trapping her in place. In the distance, Keiichi could hear someone chanting, almost singing. His eyes then snapped towards the top of a nearby building where he noticed someone standing on its edge.

"Peorth?" Urd said with surprise.

"Whatever you plan to do, make it quick!" she said holding her arms out seemingly holding her spell in place. However, it proved not to be enough to contain the rouge Goddess. The vines snapped and splintered phasing out of existence. Peorth stood stunned unsure of what to do next. Belldandy quickly spotted her, a sinister grimace shot in Peorth's direction.

"Oh, crap..."

A deafening explosion erupted against the side of the building sending much of it cascading down into the streets like a concrete waterfall. Keiichi stared in bewilderment at the sheer brutal force a Goddess was capable of. Once the destruction settled Keiichi could make out Belldandy reaching into the rubble. In his horror he could see her pulling out the unconscious Peorth from the wreckage. She was about to deliver the fatal blow.

He rushed over not caring if his life was in danger.

"Don't do this!" he called, "This isn't you!"

Hild stood nearby, her arms folded as she watched with great intrigue as the situation began to unfold.

"Do whatever you must, my dear Keiichi. It won't matter in the least," she whispered aloud.

Belldandy dropped the Goddess, her eyes now concentrating on the college student.

Keiichi couldn't think of what to do next but allowed his heart to stand on the battlefield, "I know you can hear me, Belldandy. Fight it, please, I know you're weak but you have to break through,"

* * *

Within the confines of Nair, Belldandy looked into the white horizon. She turned to her angel, Holy Bell, a look of worry on her face.

"That's strange, I could have sworn I heard Keiichi just now,"

Holy Bell responded with a curt nod as she too gazed into nothingness.

* * *

Keiichi stared trying his best to identify some kind of weakness in the creature's hold on her but to his dismay he only saw the evil that protruded from her once bright blue eyes. He had to keep trying.

"Remember my wish," he said, "I wished you would be by my side forever,"

With a flash he felt his throat cave in. It took him a moment to realize that he was being lifted into the air, a powerful hand gripping at his neck. The pain was excruciating but he had to persevere. He had to break through.

"Remember... my... wish..." he struggled.

Although he couldn't see her face, he heard a familiar voice ring in his ears, "I... do remember. I've never forgotten,"

The grip intensified and so did the pain. His lungs began to burn and he could feel himself slowly begin to lose himself in a veil of darkness. He tried desperately to breath but the more he tried the more pain that seemed to answer.

With his final reserve of air he said, "Fulfill my wish, Belldandy,"

He dropped to the ground gasping for air, coughing and wheezing. Urd came to his side along with Lind but their eyes seemed captivated. Keiichi winced but he too could see that the twisted Goddess began to move erratically almost as if something inside of her was waging war.

Belldandy's body began to writhe and contort as the creature inside wrestled for control. It cursed and shouted but with each moment it began to lose more and more stability.

A pair of white angelic wings manifested behind the twisted Belldandy shining an immaculate glow. The light was shining through extinguishing the darkness that gripped her soul. Lightening flared and the earth began to shake heavily as the creature that took refuge within attempted once more to regain itself, the emblems on her face beginning to warp back and fourth. A black liquid began to trickle from her eyes forming two thin lines down her cheeks coming together at her chin, the darkness within them melting away flashing a bluish hue.

The dark hold had been vanquished and the Goddess was reborn.

However, they were not out of the woods yet.

Hild erupted from her hiding place, her eyes flashing pure rage despite the beauty they held. Everyone could only stare feeling the sudden weight of what they managed to accomplish.

"I should have done this myself, a long time ago,"

A pillar of light manifested before the Demon Ruler, its glow alone bringing everyone to shield their eyes. Keiichi could feel the sheer power of the light feeling his insides tremble and resonate. If whatever this happened to be were against them he couldn't fathom how they would be able to defend themselves this time.

But what stood there in the wake of the light almost floored him.

He saw Belldandy quickly drop to a knee, her head tilting towards the floor, "Father,"

Looking around he saw Urd, Peorth and Lind mimic the gesture. All of them said in unison, "Almighty One,"

Looking past it all he could see a look of sheer uneasiness creep into Hild's violet eyes. Clearly he was in over his head.

From what he could see, a tall man stood before Hild, his features hidden behind a long lustrous cloak. However, when he spoke there was no doubting the identity of the man.

"Cease your attack, Hild," he said, his voice booming with an air of authority. Hild did not take the time to relay a response but instead vanished from sight. A plume of ash drifting into the nonexistent air was all that was left.

"Belldandy," said the Almighty One without looking at her.

Belldandy didn't expect to be addressed so quickly as her shoulder's quickly flinched, "Yes, Almighty One?"

"You are all to retreat to Heaven, immediately. We must forfeit the earth for the time being,"

The news sent all the Goddesses gasping in confusion unsure whether or not to question their leader's instructions. Belldandy seemed to be the only one to ask the question they were all wondering.

"Forfeit the earth? How can this be? We can close the seal she opened, we just need some time to..."

"No,"

Keiichi could see Belldandy flinch when the powerful word hit her. It was glaringly obvious they were not used to their almighty leader's stern tone.

The featureless man continued, "This isn't the only seal to be opened. Multiple seals have been opened all over the earth,"

"What? But how?"

"That no longer matters. Go back to Heaven, all of you,"

All of the Goddesses then shifted their gaze towards Keiichi who stared back unsure of the reasoning behind their confusion. Belldandy swallowed feeling a sense of dread rush over her. No human had ever set foot in Heaven. Was it even allowed? Would the Almighty One allow such a thing?

"And yes, Keiichi Morisato will be joining you,"

Belldandy's eyes lit up.

Urd gave Keiichi is cheeky smile bumping her elbow into his arm.

"I have other matters to attend to, follow my instructions and leave immediately. This is no longer a safe place,"

Belldandy nodded, however, a sudden question quickly popped into her mind. A question she couldn't part with, "Almighty One, may I... ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"How was Keiichi able to get rid of that Demon that possessed me?"

The Almighty One's head turned slightly still masking his true face, "I believe it's quite obvious,"

Belldandy said nothing awaiting the answer.

"The Ultimate Force,"

* * *

Keiichi attempted to avoid the stares but it was harder than he could imagine. He tried to focus on Belldandy as she led him down a great white hall, massive pillars stretching into the sky holding up what seemed like a pantheon of magnificent proportions. What did seem somewhat odd were the amount of computer monitors that took refuge on the walls. Out of place but it made sense for what they did. He could hear whispers and murmurs echo over the heads of the gathering crowds, it was like taking the slow walk towards the flagpole after school everyone gossiping at the impending fight that was to occur.

"I guess its true..."

"A human, here?"

"I knew she had some human but I didn't believe it..."

He tried to shake it off but it didn't help knowing he was being viewed as an alien. It felt like an eternity before he was finally led to a massive door, its contents within stirring curiosity within his mind.

Belldandy suddenly turned to him, a tone of seriousness etched onto her face something he was not accustomed to seeing.

"Wait, right here,"

He nodded as Skuld, Urd, Lind, Peorth and Belldandy escaped behind the door leaving him in the mercy of the crowd of Goddesses who stared with an intent gaze. He didn't know what to do so he kept his eyes on the floor hoping Belldandy would come to save him.

Stuffing his hand into his pocket he found a half eaten packet of chewing gum. Flipping the wrapper he noticed a unified "oh" sound emit from the crowd. Looking up he noticed the mass of Goddesses watching him in bated breath. He lowered the stick of gum watching them begin to slightly lose interest, he raised it again and many of them shrieked.

Well, this wasn't expected.

Belldandy reemerged from the giant door alongside her comrades only to find Keiichi surrounded by a crowd of Goddesses.

Urd leaned over to her, "Hey, what is he doing?"

Belldandy smiled, "He's making friends,"

Keiichi continued to raise and lower his stick of gum watching the crowd gain and lose excitement with a flurry of "oh's" and "ah's" until he caught sight of Belldandy from the corner of his eye. He began towards her, the crowd clearing a way as he passed.

"Having fun?" Belldandy said with a smile.

"This is what happens when you don't allow many of us to go to the surface every once in a while. Some of our younger crowd have always been captivated by the earth," said Urd planting her forehead squarely to her palm.

Keiichi then looked to Belldandy, "So, um, what was all that about?"

"The Almighty One needed a word with all of us," she said.

"What about?"

Belldandy's cheerful demeanor faltered slightly as she began to speak but Urd quickly intervened, "Oh don't worry your little head about it. He just wants to make sure you're taken care of... speaking of which... Belldandy?"

The wind Goddess blinked, "Yes?"

"Why don't you show Keiichi around? The rest of us have a lot to tend to in the meantime,"

* * *

Heaven was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Gone were the concrete skyscrapers and broken down streets. Instead his eyes gazed upon the marvelous constructs that only seemed to intensify the magnificence as the light golden clouds drifted into the distance. Everything seemed brighter, clearer, more focused. It made the earth seem like a place of monotone colors, absent of palette and void of harmony. As his mind began to roam he couldn't fathom why any Goddess would seek refuge on a place like earth. If it were up to him he would stay here, away from the chaotic life that thrived in the world below.

He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized Belldandy had been talking the entire time. What drew him from his mental stupor were her blue eyes.

He feigned a smile knowing there was no way he could pretend he was listening, "Sorry,"

And yet her smile greeted him, "I see you're quite amused,"

"It's not everyday someone like me gets to see a place like this,"

Belldandy continued to lead him through long white halls and countless courtyards filled from corner to corner with luscious trees and plants. Most of which he couldn't readily identify but the beauty was there nonetheless.

Before he knew it he found himself within a spacious room decorated with charms and tiny knick knacks of strange origin. Despite the clear sky allowing the sun's bright light to serenade the heavenly capital the room itself lied in gloom almost as if the room itself had been waiting a long time for its owner.

Belldandy turned to him, "This is my room,"

Her room... he hadn't expected to end up here. Oddly enough, with all the recent happenings and twist and turns it took to get to this point it seemed as if he was meant to be there. For better or for worse.

Before he could compliment her humble abode Belldandy broke the subtle silence, "Something terrible is going to happen, there's just too many things pointing in the wrong direction. To tell you the truth, it's making me nervous,"

Although they had been together for close to two years this was the first time he felt fear emanate from the Goddess. Sure, he had seen her other ranges of emotion even the slightly scary but rare jealousy spikes she possessed, however, this was different. It was like the room itself felt her fear and gave off a similar vibe. It was almost chilling.

He had to be strong for her sake, if one of them faltered the other had to be there to catch them. That was what it meant to be in a relationship, right?

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure the Almighty One could handle anything Hild throws at him,"

He caught a glimpse of panic shoot through her eyes almost igniting terror in his heart. That was definitely an emotion he had not yet encountered from her.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but there's something you know,"

She explained to him that despite the Almighty One's namesake he was not truly all powerful and that he, like them, were susceptible to injury and even fatalities. She then proceeded to tell him that he was more of an administrative leader than anything. It was a bit complex but he found himself following for the most part. He attempted to shake off the uneasiness he felt but he had to remember his own advice.

"In any event I still think we can get through this no problem,"

He waited for a response but he was only met with a questionable silence. Belldandy stood away from him her frame still.

"Belldandy?"

Her face fell into her palms, a sorrowful sob escaping her lips. For a split moment he felt himself at a stand still. Did he say something he shouldn't have? Why was she crying?

Before he could say a word Belldandy said, "I'm going to lose you,"

"I don't..."

She fell to her knees crying desperately into her hands as if she were succumbing to a terrible pain, "I know it. Something is going to happen and I won't be able to protect you. If that happens... if that happens..."

Suddenly something sparked within his mind. It wasn't like Belldandy to suddenly succumb to such a fit without reason. It must have been the meeting earlier with the Almighty One.

He knelt beside her placing his hand on her back, "What did he tell you?"

Her head lifted, her eyes glazed with tears. A look of uncertainty evident within the lost confines of her eyes.

She finally turned away, "I promised to keep the meeting a secret,"

"But it has something to do with me?"

Her eyes showed no signs of response but he could see her jaw tighten.

It was his turn to look away, his stomach could not handle looking at her, "So that's why you think something's going to happen. He told you,"

"It's... not..."

He tore away from her. He was now confronted with emotion he never thought he would feel towards the girl he loved but now it was all too surreal to ignore it. He understood Belldandy's need to keep her word and surely there was a good reason for the Almighty One to keep him in the dark about the potential future but he could not shake off the sudden anger he felt rising within him. He wanted to know. If it had anything to do with his future with Belldandy then he had the right to know.

He looked over his shoulder and they locked eyes.

"I understand but... I still know we can get through this. After all, I have a Goddess by my side,"

A watery smile spawned on Belldandy's face, "Keiichi,"

Suddenly a shadow appeared at the doorway altering them both to the presence. Urd walked in with her trademark smile but one look at Belldandy quickly shed the cheerfulness.

She then looked to Keiichi, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Belldandy stood wiping away her stray tears, "No, not at all,"

The bronze Goddess leaned on the doorway taking in the situation before saying, "Hey, all of the divisions are mobilizing. I'm not sure what's going to happen but the Almighty One sanctioned it necessary,"

"Is there anything I could do?" replied Belldandy.

Urd shook her head, "That's what I came to tell you. You are just to keep watch of Keiichi, that's all. Make sure he doesn't fall off into the clouds or something. But I do need to talk to you in private if that's alright?"

Belldandy and Keiichi eyed each other making a silent but noticeable agreement.

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be too long," she said.

* * *

Belldandy and Urd flew into the sky, their clothes whipping in the gentle breeze that accompanied them. Belldandy could feel regret slowly begin to eat away at her. She desperately wanted to tell him everything that happened within the meeting with the Almighty One and her sisters but she had sworn herself to its confidentiality. She knew she could trust in her father's wisdom but that didn't mean it was easy. His words still rung heavily in her mind.

_What are you willing to sacrifice to save the earth? _

Although his words were cryptic that statement alone roared with a foreboding aura. It was enough to make her rethink her own morals. It was enough to make all of her Goddess power shrivel into nothing.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important," Urd said finally.

Belldandy felt herself sigh internally, "I have an idea about what it could be,"

"You heard what the Almighty One said," Urd breathed, "Keiichi could be a huge liability. Not just for us but for the future of the earth. If we don't come up with a plan soon there's no telling what consequence we face,"

It was true, she was the main focus for Hild's intense hostility. Not only that Hild could easy use Keiichi again as a bargaining chip to get her way. The entire heavenly community knew the terms of what they were facing and were willing to commit an evil to get rid of a bigger one. Bottom line; Hild knew her greatest weakness and it could cost them all dearly.

"I know its not what you want to hear but we are going to need everyone at their prime. If even one of us falters it could mean the end to everything. I know you won't let any harm come to him but if my mother gets to him I know what you will do,"

Belldandy stopped in mid air, "Do you expect anything else of me?"

"That's why I know the road ahead is going to be paved in sacrifice. We have to face reality, Gods and Goddesses you know today might not be here when this is all over. If my good for nothing mother manages to use you against us it might just tip the scales,"

"So, He sent you here to give me an ultimatum. Is that right?"

A somber silence instilled. The dying glow of the sun shining on their perfect faces.

"I love him too, Belldandy,"

Belldandy bit her lip feeling her tears beginning to reemerge. How much more could she take before she finally went mad?

"Then why does it feel like I'm the only one who cares?" she said feeling her hands ball into a pair of clenched fists. Urd swallowed hard darting her violet eyes away from her sister, suppressing the urge to weep herself.

"This isn't easy for me either," she said placing a hand to her lips, "we became a family. I'll be damned if I let my mother take that away from me,"

"I don't know what to do,"

Urd lifted her sister's chin with her finger, a gentle tear rolling down her cheek, "Whatever you do... make the time you have left with him a memory. Don't hold back,"

Belldandy embraced her letting her face fall into her shoulder, "I won't let him get hurt for my sakes. I'm his Goddess, I will protect him,"

Urd placed her hand behind Belldandy's head, "I know that, now go to him,"

* * *

Keiichi lifted his head with a sudden jolt. He cursed himself for falling asleep but it felt like an eternity since he last had some rest. Belldandy's room was dark and the only light he could see came from the massive looming moon that overlooked the balcony.

He winced, he could barely make out a darkened silhouette sitting along the railing.

"Belldandy?"

The silhouette turned its head and immediately came to its feet with such grace that he didn't have time to say another word. The air from his lungs escaped as he felt a pair of warm lips meet his. A sweetness hit his tongue like biting into a ripened berry. His mind tried to search for the cause but his body no longer required input. Lifting his hands he placed them around her face giving in to the long lost desires that roared in his heart. His love could not be barred any longer and it manifested with his own kiss back.

Belldandy pulled away, Keiichi could feel his heart rapping against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize,"

"I feel I must,"

"What for?"

"I didn't want to... but... Urd told me to put an oil she made on my lips. I don't suppose you would want to know what it does?"

"I don't care..."

He plunged into a kiss reaping her subtle but alluring scent, the same scent he remembered so well. He thought back to all of the movies and romance mangas, remembering the couples that harbored them and their everlasting love. How he always fantasized about being one of them sharing his life with that special someone. Now he was here in Belldandy's room sharing this incredible moment with her and it all seemed too perfect.

Belldandy could feel her restraint fade allowing for the first time in her life her raw passion take hold. It was unlike anything she had experienced and yet it was bittersweet. She had to take advantage of the moment even though it wasn't how she had wanted it. Throwing caution to the wind she felt her body sink further into the kiss letting it evolve from a series of light kisses to long and deep ones. She felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer feeling his heartbeat against his chest. She could feel her own heart and for a moment their hearts were one. Beating at once, sharing their love.

"Promise me," she said in between their shared lips, "We'll stay together,"

She leaned over him, her long hair flowing past his face.

_Make the time left you have with him a memory. Don't hold back. _

She sat on his lap scooping his face with her fingers feeling her mind drift into the depths of nothingness.

* * *

Horns blared into the distance startling Keiichi into consciousness. He sat up, the room filled with the sun's morning glow. At the doorway stood Belldandy, her eyes staring off into the distance a look of concern across her lovely face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She turned to him, "I'm not sure. I've never heard these horns before but I can see many of my sisters rushing from place to place. This cannot be good,"

Keiichi joined her at the doorway quickly understanding the situation. Countless Gods and Goddesses flew from one floating island to another. The horns continued their melody booming an echoing sound across the sky. Something was wrong and it seemed to catch everyone by surprise.

"Belldandy!"

Urd appeared from above looking worried, however, once her eyes found Keiichi she came to a sudden halt, her cheeks reddening madly.

She placed a hand to her lips letting a small but perked "oh" escape.

Keiichi blinked, looking down he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt, his bare chest exposed to the free flowing wind. He gave a look to Belldandy whom only looked back with an intensely embarrassed stare.

They both laughed. A very awkward laugh.

"My, my, my..." Urd said, her lips creeping into a very suggestive smile, "I said don't hold back but... wow... I'm impressed,"

Belldandy stuck out her hands waving them in defense, "It's not what you think,"

Urd crossed her arms, "You can tell me all about it later. Right now, we have a huge problem,"

"What do you mean?"

Urd gave a grim look, "I think you should come see for yourself,"

Belldandy had to cup her mouth to suppress the gasp she would have otherwise let out. Her eyes immediately darted to Keiichi who stood there dumbfounded. His eyes wide, his mouth opened agape.

The massive computer screen revealed utter devastation on earth. Cities lied in ruins, fire engulfed streets and smoke polluted the skies. Several other screens appeared beside each other revealing more footage from places around the earth.

Tokyo.

New York.

Sydney.

England.

All of it nearly destroyed.

All around the chamber many Goddesses fell to tears, many fainting on the spot. She could feel their pain for they were all part of the Goddess helpline. They knew what it meant to be on earth and to see it in a nearly fiery ruin was all too much. She wanted to console Keiichi but he was suddenly absent from his place beside her.

Keiichi sprinted away from the crowd, his eyes searching for a spot void of any eyes. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. Anywhere was better than standing in the middle of it all. Finally he found a small courtyard. He made a way around a nearby shrub and fell to his knees.

His stomach began to void its nearly empty contents.

This was all to much, he thought. If he didn't understand the seriousness of what was happening before he sure understood it now. He felt a hand on his back and he quickly tried to cover up his mess. He didn't want Belldandy to see him like this. He didn't want her to see him fall apart.

"I'm so sorry, Keiichi," she said.

He tried furiously to suppress the gag that loomed in his throat, "How... how could this have happened?"

"I... I don't know. We should have seen this. We should have stopped this,"

Keiichi could hear a pair of heavy footsteps rise behind him crunching the grass beneath its weight, "I said before, we are forfeiting the earth,"

He couldn't find the strength to turn but the authoritative voice he recognized as the Almighty One.

Keiichi swallowed feeling his throat burn, "But why? Why didn't you do anything to stop it!"

"Keiichi!" Belldandy snapped. He could tell he was walking on eggshells talking to such a powerful being with so much contempt but he couldn't help it. His anger was now fueling his body.

"You must understand. This decision was not made to forsake the earth. It was done so we may have a better chance-"

"THAT WAS MY HOME!"

Keiichi slammed his fist into the ground leaving a small dirt hole where his hand now rested. Everything was gone. His friends, Megumi... all gone.

"I understand what you may feel; however, if we were to try to retake the earth... both Heaven and earth would have been destroyed and all would be doomed,"

Suddenly another set of footsteps manifested, "Almighty One, Heaven's gateway has been breached! They broke through!"

The Almighty One replied, "Sound all horns. Gather all head administrators to my chamber. Assemble all those trained with an instrument in the main chambers,"

Belldandy tried madly to curb her fears. She knew what the Almighty One was going to do. The Symphony had long since been disbanded eons ago even before her time. However, she remembered her mother telling her about the fabled Symphony division and their unique ability to amplify the magic of others to nearly chaotic levels. They were in a sense enchanters capable of rallying all to their cause. The combat division now only consisted of the Valkyries, however, long ago it consisted of both them and The Symphonies.

Why were they disbanded she didn't know. But one thing was certain, the Almighty One was bringing them together once more.

"The wish..."

Belldandy looked down, "Wish?"

Keiichi looked up, "That's it... He said he could grant me the wish I needed to stop this,"

"The Almighty One said he would grant you a wish?"

"A specific wish... a wish that he needs me to ask for... one that requires my permission in order for him to grant. The only wish he could grant,"

Belldandy stared at him unable to comprehend where he was going with it. He looked at her, wonder and excitement gathering within his eyes, "Belldandy, when someone asks you for a wish it can be anything right?"

"Yes?"

"But there's stipulations to those wishes, right?"

"Well, of course. If someone wished to destroy the earth we can give them the power, however, that doesn't mean we wouldn't attempt to stop them from doing it. If that weren't the case the earth would have been destroyed a long time ago,"

"Stipulations... that's why He was trying to hint to the wish I should ask for. He obviously knows what would stop Hild but... I have to agree to it. What wish would benefit the Almighty One but would require my permission to be accomplished?"

Belldandy said nothing, she too attempting to figure out the cryptic riddle.

Then it hit him.

"My G-"

Thunder boomed in the distance causing them both to peer into the horizon A massive red cloud manifested sending sparks of dark electricity to snap and crack. Belldandy's eyes grew large as the sight sent insurmountable fear through her.

Suddenly a mighty lance dug into the dirt beside her, looking up she discovered Lind who too looked on in concern. She peered down to Belldandy, the sound of her glove tightening on the hilt of the lance made evident.

"Head to your battle-station, Belldandy. It's time for war,"


	7. Ah! By Your Side!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**EPISODE 6: Ah! By Your Side!**

The computer monitors flashed the words "Battle Stations" as horns continued to blare off into the distance. Gods and Goddesses scurried from one area to another in a frantic panic, shouts echoed off the pristine walls and fear was palpable. Belldandy led him to an overlooking balcony with a clear view of the horizon. What he saw made his stomach feel as if it were trapped within a vice.

A dangerous and ominous cloud formed tainting the beauty of the colony of white ones which seemed to disperse as it came closer. This was it, he thought. This was what the end of the world looked like. Belldandy cupped her mouth in utter terror. He knew that look, he knew that feeling of watching your home succumbing to destruction. Now she was witnessing it first hand.

A tall but thin Goddess appeared behind them placing her hand on Belldandy's shoulder, "Belldandy, we are to convene for Battle Stations. You are needed with the support group,"

Belldandy nodded without saying a word, her eyes echoing the sudden realization of what was to come to past.

Keiichi looked at her, "Support?"

She nodded, "All of us have secondary jobs. Since we are young we are trained to learn our secondary professions but they would never tell us the purpose behind it. When I was young I was taught a second set of spells and incantations but I was told to never use them. I was told we would be severely punished if we were to ever use them. I was given designation for support. I don't even know what we are to do but if the name implies anything I am to support everyone anyway I can. This is terrible. I... I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going to happen,"

Another Goddess appeared gripping Belldandy by her arm, "Let's go,"

Suddenly it came into realization for both of them. This was war and this could be the very last time they would see each other. Keiichi took her hand feeling himself being swept away in the moment of panic.

"Please, don't go!" he pleaded.

Belldandy squeezed his hand, she too feeling that this could be the final moment, "I won't! Keiichi, stay with me!"

The two Goddesses frowned as they both took Belldandy by her arms attempting to rip her away from him, "We have to go, NOW!"

Belldandy's eyes began to water as a look of sheer panic struck, "No, please! I need him! Let him come with me, please!"

"He has no business even being in our realm. You WILL come with us!"

The second Goddess spun around wrapping her arm around Keiichi's waist pulling him away. Keiichi was not prepared for the Goddess's incredible strength but he refused to let go of her. He kicked and shouted but he could feel his hand slipping away from Belldandy's. He cursed and even tried to lash out against them but it was all for naught.

He finally lost his grip, his heart became frantic, "Belldandy! Come back to me, please! I won't let you go! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

The Goddess who took Belldandy into custody began to fly away with her in tow. Belldandy shrieked a devastating cry, "Don't remember me like this, Keiichi! I love you, I always have! Keiichi!"

Before he knew it she disappeared behind a distant tower. The Goddess that restrained him released her grip and she too disappeared leaving him alone with only the solace of the battle horns. He fell to his knees, his entire face doused in tears. He raised his hand hopelessly still trying to reach out to her.

"Belldandy, please..." he whispered in a watery burst, "... come back..."

He fell onto the ground letting his heart pour out of him and if it weren't for the horns that continued their cacophony of sound all of Heaven would of heard his agonizing screams for her.

* * *

Belldandy stared motionless towards her feet, her mind drifting in and out of the present moment. She didn't know how she felt or rather she wasn't sure if she just became numb to everything around her. Her legs wanted to give out, to let her body fall to the floor and dwell in her sorrow. However, her Goddess instincts forbade the action leaving her to stand.

She stood within the center of a massive formation. She could barely see past the several hundred heads that blocked her view. She would have cared but her heart retaliated.

The head support administrator stood before them all pacing back and forth, "As you all know the enemy has broken through the gates and are now seeking to fight us in our own home..."

* * *

Lind stood before her combat division, a sea of weapons sticking into the air accompanied by many familiar and unfamiliar faces. This was what she was trained for and this was what she lived for.

"Valkyries! The time is nigh. Lift your weapons high and strike down with all the force of our heavenly splendor! We will defeat them! There's no other option! I have been told the Doublet System is no longer in effect. It would seem the Demon Ruler has completely vexed the system. You are free to slay without fear of your second halves... for they are your enemy!"

Thunderous cheers boomed as weapons were raised into the air in approval. Many of these Gods and Goddesses had been deprived of ever using their full potential and now it was expected of them to do so.

* * *

Peorth stood motionless as her eyes scanned the endless sea of people that stood before her. She had no idea she was the head administrator of the Symphonies. She could remember at a young age being taught much about music and its enchanting magic but that was so long ago. No one even bothered to inform her of this ancient title. But here she was staring into the countless faces that stared back awaiting action.

"I'm... uh... not very good at this," she finally said.

She was told to rally the division but she really had no idea what that meant.

Suddenly, she spotted a hand rise in the back. Peorth stood on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, you there?"

A Goddess called from one of the center rows, "Does this have to do with anything we learned when we were young?"

Now that she thought about it, she did remember learning many different songs many of which she was told to never actually perform. That always did strike her as odd.

"I would imagine so. Does anyone remember any of the songs we learned at a young age?"

Another Goddess raised her hand, "I remember them all!"

Peorth gave a sigh of relief at least she wasn't completely failing at this, "Do you happen to remember any distinguishing songs... you know... for this type of event?"

The Goddess thought for a moment before replying, "There was this particular song I learned but I was only taught a portion of it,"

A portion? The only Goddess amongst them that could potentially guide her through this ordeal only had the knowledge of a partial song? This wasn't good.

Peorth had to ask, "What was the name of this song?"

"Hymn of Ascension,"

Wait a moment, Peorth thought, she did learn this song but just like her comrade she only was taught a small section. Suddenly, all of the division began to chime in sharing that they too knew several missing parts. When all was said it was discovered they everyone knew but one part to the Hymn. With quick thinking Peorth managed to compile the information pulling together each part until she found herself face to face with the entire song. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew that this was to be the piece played.

Suddenly a Goddess shouted, "Speech!"

Peorth looked around wondering to whom the statement was for.

"Yes, a speech!"

"Here, here!"

Peorth was stunned to find hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her. Doing speeches was not her forte.

"Like I said before I'm not good at this but... you all know what's at stake here..."

* * *

Lind paced gripping her lance with such ferocity she could feel even the tiniest grooves of the hilt despite her thick gloves, "... We risk everything in this fight. There's no telling what could happen the moment we take the battlefield. We must protect Heaven..."

* * *

Peorth felt a sudden strength rise within her, "... We must reclaim earth for those less fortunate. We are Goddesses, we protect and right now we need to protect our home..."

* * *

Lind slammed the base of her lance against the marbled floor, "... for a home is what is at stake! And if any of you are to fall you will be remembered forever. Your legacy will continue..."

* * *

Peorth felt a smile come across her face, "... WE will continue on. Help our sisters and brothers out there. For they need us and we need them. In heaven's name..."

* * *

"I pray," whispered Lind.

* * *

Keiichi slumped over a marble bench, his head dangling with little strength, his eyes fogged from the dryness. He never felt so numb, so sick. He tried to think of something to do but was only met with blank thoughts.

Then a small pair of feet reached his field of view.

Looking up he noticed Skuld staring at him, her chin quivered and her eyes glistened as she held something preciously in her hands.

He had nothing to say and proceeded to stare into the ground before he felt a hand rock his shoulder, "Pull yourself together, Keiichi."

"There's nothing for me to do,"

"Yes, there is! Look,"

She opened her hand exposing a small ear piece about the size of a quarter. Keiichi eyed it before shifting his gaze back to the small Goddess, a quizzical look on his face, "What's that for?"

"You want to talk to Belldandy right? You can use this. You may not be able to participate but you can cheer her on,"

She handed it to him but he could only stare, "It's no use,"

Keiichi found himself crashing to the floor, his face searing with pain. Looking up, Skuld stood over him, her dark colored eyes igniting a fire within her heart.

"If you're giving up now then there's no chance I will give my big sister to you! You understand me! I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with a quitter and neither would I!"

Keiichi simply nodded rubbing the side of his face. He took the ear piece and held it. Skuld gestured to her own ear hinting for him to mimic the gesture with the real thing.

Without another word Skuld turned on her heel and began to walk away but not before saying, "She's going to need you, Keiichi. Don't let her down,"

A massive boom shook the foundations. Keiichi looked into the distance and could make out what seemed like hundreds of small dots appearing from the dark fog. He swallowed hard, it had begun.

Then he began to hear the sound of drums thump into existence. From where he stood he could see the majority of the heavenly city and from within the towers and pantheons he could make out the source. Suddenly one by one, Goddesses began to march from within all holding massive drums at their side. He could even feel the thump resonate all the way to where he stood traveling deep inside him, awakening a sense of urgency and determination.

The war cry began.

Keiichi was amazed by the sheer numbers. His eyes darted from one floating island to another, more and more Gods and Goddesses piled out hammering away at their instruments. The warning horns sang a majestic and furious cry of valor. The horns came to an incredible crescendo and once that happened a torrent of Valkyries flew from behind the Symphonies brandishing their weapons, gleaming in the sun's light. They took off with great speed to where he could slightly hear a sonic boom erupt melding with the sounds of the drums.

Wind rushed over him. Looking up the sky suddenly became dark by the silhouettes of many more Goddesses all sporting satchels and what seemed like extra equipment.

Then suddenly, he spotted her flying above.

He immediately began to fumble with his ear receiver hoping to somehow establish a connection with her. He wanted to hear her voice. He need to hear it. Even if it could have been the very last time.

* * *

Belldandy flew in formation seeing the dark fog approach closer and closer. The satchel she carried hung heavily across her body but it contained life saving potions and crystals compliments from the Alchemy Division. She held it close to her. Maybe she wouldn't need to use any of it.

She felt a small vibration emit from her satchel. Opening it she pulled out what seemed to be a tiny ear piece with a small note hastily scrawled on a piece of parchment.

Put this on, you'll know what to do.

Skuld.

Belldandy smiled for the first time adjusting her power limiter to accommodate the gadget her sister had given her. The moment it was set in place she could hear static emit from the other end.

"Belldandy?"

She felt her heart leap, "Keiichi! But how?"

"Your sister gave me a receiver to talk to you,"

She smiled. She knew who was getting a pail of ice cream when this was over, "I'm so glad,"

"Hey you two, you're not the only ones who have them you know," shouted Skuld into the receiver.

Lind interrupted, "We are about to engage the enemy. No sign of the Demon Ruler,"

"Maybe she's rethinking about going through this foolish plan," Peorth hoped.

* * *

Skuld frowned as she frantically searched through the countless computer monitors. Nothing was showing her any signs of positive news. The virus that plagued Yggdrasil still held its firm grips on its servers flooding the system with power absorbers. At this rate, with all of their people in battle using the utmost of their abilities; Yggdrasil would then be completely void of all power. If that were to happen then Hild would easily be able to take out Heaven. She needed to destroy the virus and somehow find enough power to supply everyone just long enough to defeat the forces of Nilfheim.

Skuld felt a sudden presence behind her, without looking she quickly said, "Sorry, whoever you are you're just going to have to wait. I'm a little busy,"

"Skuld,"

The small Goddess jumped realizing the Almighty One stood behind her, "I'm very sorry. I didn't know it was You,"

"It's quite alright, however, I do feel we might have a problem,"

She knew He was referring to her current dilemma but she was confident she could find some sort of solution. She pulled up several screens to show Him the status of the system but she was met with a sudden silence hinting to something.

"We will not have enough power to sustain our people," He said to her.

To say she hadn't come to that conclusion would have been an outright lie but there was no way she could come to terms with it. The idea of watching everyone die from behind a computer screen made her chest heavy.

"So... it was over before it even begun..."

She felt a hand reach to her shoulder, "No, there is but one chance left, however, it's up to Belldandy and Mr. Morisato. Our fate rests with them. Let us hope Mr. Morisato calls upon his wish,"

Skuld turned, her eyes shining with curiosity, "A wish? What wish?"

* * *

"Contact, contact! We have engaged in the enemy forces!"

Keiichi watched as the neat formations that entered into the fray now resembled a bee hive with countless bodies branching off into different directions. Keiichi's hand shot over his mouth to suppress the gasp he knew he would let out. So, this was what a true holy war looked like. Listening into his receiver he could hear the sound of metal hitting metal, battle cries and shouts of pain.

What he saw next almost made his vomit.

Even from this distance he could make out tiny dots begin to fall from the sky like dust falling off the side of a table. He only wished none of them were Belldandy.

The sudden sound of cheers propelled from a nearby pantheon. Keiichi found himself sprinting towards it hoping it was good news. Upon entering he was immediately met with a massive crowd. Not caring who he annoyed he threw himself into it seeking refuge at whatever they were looking at.

A mighty screen at the center revealed the images of war. The camera panned in and out showing Valkyries swinging away with mighty blows knocking Demons into the abyss below.

The crowd cheered with each defeat of a Demon. The camera then found itself on Lind sporting both her angels, Spearmint and Cool Mint. She moved with such grace, such poise that it seemed like she was flawless in her execution. Many cheered and called her name, many cried at the sight of such heroics.

Then something happened.

The camera zoomed out revealing a God plummeting from the sky, his lance falling beside him, his body not completely in one piece. Keiichi could hear pure shrieks of terror come from the back of the room. He turned to see a Goddess in hysterics, her friends attempting to subdue her.

"Oh my... was that... that was her partner..." someone whispered.

Keiichi instantly felt sympathy for the Goddess, if he were to see Belldandy defeated on this massive screen he would have probably lose his mind.

However, he spoke too soon.

The camera zoomed in on a free flying Goddess who soared through the battlefield throwing several vials of what seemed like healing aids to her comrades. Upon closer inspection he realized it was Belldandy.

He tapped on his earpiece hoping to be able to talk to her but the only thing he could hear was the sound of battle taking place. The only thing he had was this screen and it was only making his stomach tighten a noose around his intestines.

"My word, look at her go!" someone shouted.

"She's amazing!"

"She single handily healed healed a whole battalion!"

Despite the circumstances Keiichi could feel a smile spread to his lips. She was truly amazing, wasn't she? And she was his. That brilliant Goddess was his alone.

Then it all came crashing down.

From the corner of the camera's lens a volley of black electricity zoomed from the depths of the black fog hitting dozens of heavenly avengers.

One of them behind Belldandy.

Keiichi watched in horror as she dropped from the sky like a dead fly, her Goddess garments whipping frantically in the air, a dark smoke trail in her wake. Keiichi found himself face to face to the screen. His hands planted on the glass.

No... oh please... don't let this happen.

It only got worse as even more volleys of electricity propelled from the dark fog, however, it did not target a group of Valkyries or even the support division.

They all came crashing towards Belldandy.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity as he watched with agonizing eyes each and every bolt of dark electricity make contact with Belldandy. Each bolt was like a massive knife that threatened to skew her and when each one met contact her lifeless body went convulsed.

Suddenly his ear piece began to come alive.

He heard her screams.

He heard each and every painful scream.

It just kept coming, one after the other. Each cry in pain only intensified with each blow. How he felt his body became paralyzed with shock was unlike anything he had ever felt and it only ignited the fire that began to grow in his heart.

"Stop it..." he whispered.

Boom.

A wail of pain blasted into his ear.

"Stop it..."

Boom.

An even larger cry.

"I SAID STOP THIS NOW!"

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but his body reacted out of sheer instinct. The crowd watched as he sprinted down the massive hall which led to an overhanging balcony. He knew what he had to do. He knew that this was the only way to save her life. There was so way he could live a life without her in it. It was all or nothing.

It was time for his wish.

His footsteps clicked against the marble floor as everything suddenly went silent. He tapped his earpiece signaling that he wanted to speak.

"Almighty One!"

"Mr. Morisato, what is your wish?"

He sprinted with everything he had, his legs burned but it didn't compare to the pain his heart was feeling. He was not going to lose her. He had to be by her side. If she was to die, then he would follow suit.

Wait for me, Belldandy, I'm coming.

He leaped onto the railing his eyes seeing the endless sky before him. Nothing was there to catch him but that didn't deter him. If she was to die, he would follow. With a mighty leap he bounded off the railing and into the empty sky, the wind began to whip around him. The sun's dying glow hit his face.

"I wish to become a God! With all the knowledge and power of a First class, Unlimited License!"

"Granted,"

A blue beam of light emerged from the sky giving off an intense blue glow. Urd could not believe what she had just heard. Did Keiichi just wish to become a God? Was that even allowed? Despite her burning questions she was watching something extraordinary unfold.

Wind beckoned fourth as clouds began to funnel into a massive swirl. Thunder roared and the Heavens shook. Urd watched with amazement as Keiichi's body disappeared into the clouds below followed by the giant blue beam of light. She could sense the entirety of Heaven hold their breath. No one had seen something like this before. There was no telling what could happen.

A massive boom echoed into the Heavens and out from the abyss a dot zoomed into focus. Many of the Goddess pointed at the screens attempting to figure out whether or not to cheer or scream in confusion.

Skuld found herself staring into her own screen unable to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly several more screens appeared in front of her all telling her that the virus that plagued Yggdrasil had been cleared.

"What just happened?" she cried.

"A new God had been born today bringing with him a new light. He has purified the system and given us a new hope,"

"But I don't understand. If it only took a wish to do this, how come you didn't make him a God sooner?"

The Almighty One turned away, "Something like this cannot be forced upon anyone. It was his decision and it will always remain his decision. However, he doesn't have much time,"

"I don't understand,"

"His ascension into Godhood is unnatural. He was born a human and wished himself into our ranks. Because of this he will only have a certain amount time before the wish defaults due to a shift in the power balance. Whatever he plans to do, he must do it quickly,"

* * *

Belldandy could no longer feel her body. She could feel the wind dance through her hair and the sores on her body. She could barely move and even her eyes had a hard time focusing but once she managed to pry them she realized she was staring into the face of destruction. She stared into the blackness of the clouds and within the darkness something bright began to shine.

It was to be her death blow.

"Keiichi...I'm so sorry..."

A bolt of black electricity rocketed towards her, its dangerous light becoming brighter and brighter. This moment was to be her last.

However, her moment of death never came.

No longer did she feel the free falling sensation but instead the familiar hands of someone she knew. Her vision was blurred but she could make the faint distinction of Keiichi's face.

Keiichi? But how?

Her vision sharpened and the breath from her lungs felt as if it had disappeared. His eyes, full of determination and rage. His face covered with blue emblems almost resembling hers with minor differences. His plain clothes now replaced with an elegant cloak only fitting for... Gods...

"Are you alright?" he said to her, his beautiful face gazing down to her.

She could only nod feeling as though any sound that were to escape her lips would only end the dream.

He smiled, "I'm going to give you some of my power. Hopefully that will be enough,"

Belldandy nodded again feeling her eyes well with tears.

"We made a promise to each other... and here I am,"

He closed his eyes, his silhouette glowing a pure gold. Belldandy could feel something washing over her as if she were standing underneath a refreshing waterfall. Her wounds slowly dissipated, her muscles restored to full functionality. He released her and her new found energy allowed her to hover beside him. She couldn't help but stare. His eyes were nothing short of the Keiichi she remembered but a different aura overpowered her senses.

"I don't understand," she finally said, "How is this... possible?"

He placed a hand on her cheek, a beautiful smile manifesting, "Because no wish is too grand to get me back to you,"

She wanted to laugh but all that came out was a soft restraint whimper, her own smile taking its place on her face, "I don't think we have to rely on wishes anymore,"

* * *

Skuld's eyes widened with intensity seeing the power of Yggdrasil suddenly spike with life. She tried to trace the source of such a power flux but nothing in the system could identify where such energy emanated from. Slowly but surely, Yggdrasil was beginning to rebuild itself. She could have never imagined how much light could come from only just two people... two people who were madly in love.

A second screen appeared beside her flashing red. Her eyes stared unable to draw in breath as utter terror gripped her throat.

A dark energy signature had just appeared in Heaven, its overwhelming presence completely dismissing the rally of Yggdrasil. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it could be, then again, anything was possible.

She tapped her receiver, "Um, everyone? I think you might have something coming your way,"

* * *

Keiichi and Belldandy turned to the battlefield watching the fight rage on between the Gods and the Demons. At this point there was no telling which side held the upper hand, however, the dark cloud that beckoned at their backs seemed to grow in malevolence as though it continued to gather strength.

"Something's coming," Belldandy whispered.

Then a booming voice echoed from the fog, "It would seem as though I misjudged the capabilities of your kind..."

Belldandy felt her body begin to tremble, "That sounds like Hild but... something's different,"

Keiichi nodded, his own body tensing with each word.

The voice continued on, "Because I've underestimated you I will do all of you a favor. I will end all of your lives with the fullest extent of my power. No limiters. I will end this right here and now,"

A sinister smile appeared in the dark cloud as if it had a life of its own.

Then a flurry of panicked calls echoed from the fight. Both Keiichi and Belldandy turned to see all manners of Gods and Goddesses begin to fall back, the Demons slaying the ones who were too slow to retreat.

Lind called into her receiver, "Retreat! All front lines fall back to the pantheon!"

Belldandy heard Peorth respond, "What? What for?"

"The enemy has increased in strength, we are no match for them. Not only that, we are beginning to exhaust our own power reserves. Most of us can barely hold a weapon!"

Keiichi's jaw tensed, "I'm staying,"

"We have to get back to the rest, Keiichi. Yggdrasil doesn't have enough power to sustain everyone. The best thing we can do is try to have everyone manually recharge,"

He shook his head, his eyes unyielding, "If we do that then we will really stand no chance. We have to distract Hild the best way we can and allow the rest to recharge. It's all or nothing,"

Belldandy took his hand as they both stared into the fog that reeked of death. She was terrified but somehow knowing that Keiichi was by her side managed to quell it. She knew she was standing at the brink of destruction gazing down into its chasm hoping to high Heaven that she would not be forced to lead anyone into it.

It was literally her and Keiichi against an incredible evil.

And they were going to defeat it.

Together.

Skuld suddenly spoke into their ears, "Something big is coming out of the fog and it's coming in fast! Brace yourselves!"

Like clockwork the black fog began to glow a bright red, parts of it began to part exposing rays of dangerous light.

Belldandy's eyes widened instantly knowing what was to come out. She stood in front of Keiichi lifting her arms up, "Keiichi, I'm going to need your help with this,"

"What are you planning to do?" he replied.

"She's going to attempt to destroy all of Yggdrasil! We must deflect it!"

Keiichi wanted to believe in this, however, he knew both she and him were only running on half strength. Even if they were to combine their power for one spell he seriously doubted they would be able to deflect a single blast from Hild. It was a risky move but there was simply no other alternative.

"Skuld, is there any way to regain some power back into Yggdrasil? Don't we have any Moon Rocks to provide a temporary boost?" said Belldandy.

Skuld groaned, "We've been doing that every since the fight began! The virus that infected us crippled all of our systems. It would take weeks for it to even begin to restore itself! You two are the only ones who have enough power to cast any spells,"

Keiichi cursed within his mind. He was afraid of such an answer.

He watched as Belldandy removed her power limiter casting it into the wind.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Whatever we can,"

A voice behind responded, "I agree,"

Keiichi peered behind him instantly locking eyes with Urd.

She was a bit worse for the wear, her hair slightly disheveled and her clothes ragged at the edges but her violet eyes only spoke of responsibility. Before he could ask she pulled a small vial from her dress, a bright and brilliant shade of blue shining from within its glass prison.

Belldandy immediately identified it, "Essence of Elegance,"

Keiichi looked between the two sisters, unable to comprehend, "Essence of what? What is that some kind of potion?"

Urd smiled, "Not just any potion. This took me many, many years to create and master. It's my masterpiece and also... forbidden,"

"I remember the Almighty One telling you never to use it unless you really had to," said Belldandy.

Urd nodded, "It's a potion with a legendary magical property. It's a a cure-all. Capable of healing any wound, restoring any amount of power. It can even bring someone back from the brink of death. It's so powerful it's almost unnatural, hence why I was never to use this. There are some minor restrictions but other than that it's fail proof,"

Urd offered her hand, the tiny vial resting within it.

"I want you both to use it,"

Keiichi and Belldandy looked at one another. Belldandy said, "Are you sure? I remember the endless weeks you spent putting your all into it,"

Urd snapped shoving the vial into Belldandy's hands, "We don't have time for that. It's either you both drink this or we all die! I think the choice is quite obvious,"

Belldandy nodded taking the precious vial into her hands. She and Urd gave each other a silent understanding and with that Urd made her leave.

Keiichi and her took one final gaze into the fog feelings it power amplifying its presence. Carefully she uncorked the stopper, a powerful aroma similar to that of sweet buttermilk rose within her nostrils.

Keiichi couldn't help but ask, "How well will this work? I mean, how is this potion different from her other potions she has made?"

Belldandy's eyes grew serious and earnest, "There's a reason why her secondary job is head administrator of the Alchemy Division,"

Fair enough, he thought.

Belldandy lifted the vial to her lips carefully emptying exactly half of its contents into her mouth. Keiichi watched as she handed him the rest. He took it and swigged it feeling the liquid tingle across his tongue and down his throat. It was like swallowing liquid mint. He wanted to ask how long would the concoction take to work but almost instantly he felt a sudden heat take over his body. His skin began to flush.

"It's time, Keiichi," she said to him.

Belldandy lifted an arm before her holding it out towards the black fog. Keiichi mimicked the gesture using his free hand to grip her own. They gave each other one final gaze before beginning the chant.

"Too slow!" boomed a dark voice.

Out from the black fog a massive beam of raw energy catapulted from its depths. Its power so immense much of the vegetation on the surrounding floating islands burst into flames sending the godly paradise into an almost sea of fire.

The final confrontation was looming and all bets were off.

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**SYSTEM SHOCK**


	8. Ah! The End of a Dream!

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**EPISODE 7: Ah! The End of a Dream!**

Belldandy and Keiichi managed to lift the barrier just in time, however, the force of the blast was enough to jar his senses. An overwhelming heat penetrated the barrier stifling the air he had to breath, he attempted to hold his breath but it only caused his throat to close sending a sense of panic down his body.

"Keiichi!"

He was losing concentration thusly the barrier began to lose integrity. The beam began to creep closer to Belldandy, her Goddess clothing slowly but surely beginning to turn black. He strengthened his resolve allowing his new found power to seep from his body igniting the magic of barrier.

The beam of malevolent energy continued to add pressure siphoning an almost infinite source from the black fog.

"How long does she plan to keep doing this?" Keiichi called out.

"I don't know but we can't keep this up for much longer,"

A distant but maniacal laugh slither from the fog, Hild's voice soon followed, "I've told you before. I will use ALL of my power to destroy you. Let's see if you can handle even more..."

Belldandy gasped as several red dots began to glow from behind the fog. There was no way they could raise a barrier large enough or strong enough to deflect them all. The damage would be immense and the once serene calmness that instilled Heaven would only be a shell of its former self. Belldandy knew what was to be done and she only hoped many would not be hurt.

"Skuld! Tell everyone to get down! We can't stop her attack!" Belldandy said into her receiver.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Do as I say, Skuld! Tell everyone to take cover!"

Keiichi saw Belldandy turn her head to him, her eyes gazing upon him with such a forlorn look it almost broke his heart.

He then asked her, "I'm going to guess you have a plan?"

She nodded slowly, the heat was becoming unbearable, "We are going to drop the barrier and venture into the fog. We are taking the fight to her,"

"Are you sure about this? There's a good chance... well, you know,"

She gave him another nod, "I know but we have to do this. The faster we defeat her the less damage Yggdrasil will endure. Are you ready?"

Keiichi let out a long and anxious sigh. He didn't like her plan but they were up a creek without a paddle and now they were jumping the boat to find one.

They dropped the barrier and flew at high velocity towards the black fog dodging the incoming power beams that jettisoned past them. Belldandy couldn't help but look back and what she saw made her come to a complete halt.

Towers that signified the great pantheon of the Heavens splintered into fiery infernos collapsing under their great weight. Majestic islands holding vaults filled to the brim with powerful spells of yore decimated in an instant. Her home had begun to resemble ruins and her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest.

Keiichi noticed her sudden stop and gripped her arm, "Belldandy, we don't have much time!"

She tore her eyes away from the destruction and delved deeper into the dark abyss hoping that she wouldn't lay down her life with that final memory of her home lost to ashes.

Their surroundings soon turned pitched black and they found themselves in a vast and open space void of any light but their own. They hovered at each others backs, their eyes darting from one indistinguishable corner to the next trying to find something of importance.

"So... you have the nerve to try and confront me. You know, if we are going to be completely honest with each other, I don't even want the earth," Hild's disembodied voice echoed.

"Then why are you doing all this? Why put so many through so much pain!" Belldandy yelled.

A sinister chuckle slithered into their ears, "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, my dear. You will do well to remember that,"

Keiichi eyed Belldandy, "What is she talking about?"

"You would never understand. You will never feel the pain of a broken heart. To be shunned and then seen as a monster. No... he treasures you far more than he does me. His 'daughter' of all people taking the place of the one he once truly loved,"

Belldandy suddenly understood. This hellbent plan to take control of the earth was nothing more than a facade. Hild's path of destruction was only but a side effect of the true goal.

She was getting even.

Against the Almighty One.

"You didn't have to go this far just to get back at my Father. I'm sure you both could have talked this out and prevented so many countless lives lost,"

"You naïve little girl. That boy who stands next to you is madly in love with you and would never betray you. What do you know about what I should have done? You don't know how it feels to be replaced, to be cast down and forgotten. Your older sister is a product of our tainted love! She's the best thing I've given all the realms! And yet she's looked at as a freak by many! You don't know anything! YOU DON'T KNOW A SINGLE DAMN THING!"

Hild manifested within the darkness. Keiichi could feel the hairs on his arms begin to stand on end by the mere sight of her. Her hair resembled that of Urd's save for several inches shorter but all of her power limiters were gone. Her once beautiful and lustrous eyes now glazed with a veil of red smoke, her clothes reeking of demonic influence. She was truly the Ruler of all Demons and her appearance did not disappoint. However, what really rattled his soul was her rage filled frown. It screamed loss and pain and for a brief moment he even felt sympathy. Something he never thought he would feel towards the person who more than once tried to take away his greatest love.

"I'm very sorry," said Belldandy, "I'm sorry for what you feel has been done to you and... I'm sorry for what I must do to end everyone's suffering by your hand,"

Hild let out a laugh but it by no means contained anything resembling humor, "I'm going to kill you and I want Him to see. I want him to feel the loss he made me suffer through. Everyone will feel my wrath. No one will be spared!"

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and felt uneasy. He would expect her to have a look of concern or even fear but her eyes only read calmness and authority. Both seemingly odd but somehow appropriate.

She let out a long breath lifting her hands to her chest, "So be it,"

Hild jettisoned towards them, her hands glowing with two red orbs of lethal power. She was too fast for Keiichi to react, however Belldandy returned with a spell. Her words left her mouth so quick he couldn't even understand the nature of her spell.

But it became quite evident when it was unleashed.

From the dark abyss came a massive gale of wind knocking the Demon Ruler off her course and missing with her attack. Keiichi backed away trying to find his own spells to conjure but he only could draw blanks.

It didn't take long for Hild to rebound. Quickly regaining orientation she dove through the dark ready to drive another attack right for Belldandy. Belldandy attempted to block it but her barrier could not manifest in time sending the Wind Goddess falling deeper into the abyss.

Think, he told himself, he was supposed to have all the knowledge of a God so why was this painful difficult? He didn't know the extent of his powers nor his capabilities. He couldn't even understand what element he was apart of.

Belldandy was Wind.

Urd was Lightening.

Skuld was... machines... was that it? No, she invented most of her abilities. How could he tune himself with his hidden knowledge?

He watched as both Belldandy and Hild exchange blows but it was also evident that Belldandy was only defending herself. Despite her regenerative state and using the Essence of Elegance as back up it still proved no match for Hild's raw power. He needed to act fast.

Suddenly the thought of him losing her made something in his heart spark. He held onto that feeling allowing it to increase starting from his legs up to his head. He was feeling a powerful sensation rise and suddenly his hand rose to its target. His mind became clear and without a second thought he began to speak.

_O wondrous machine of life grant me the power to use your fury. Allow me the strength to plow through my enemies and the courage to wield your might. _

Two massive cogs manifested before him spinning with incredible velocity. Hild ceased her attack on Belldandy turning her eyes to Keiichi whose attack began to glow with vengeance. The Demon Ruler then shot towards him, her eyes giving off a look of sheer malice and fury.

"No you don't," she hissed.

The cogs released a molten red blast from between their interlocking teeth sending it careening towards the Demon Ruler. Hild's eyes widened and at the last moment she withdrew from her onslaught. Keiichi's attack hissed violently into the black nether disappearing from view. Hild's eyes locked onto the hopeful God sparking with intrigue.

"So, you're _that _kind of God. How interesting but you fail to realize something. Even if you were even remotely efficient you still couldn't hold a candle to me. I'm done playing games. Time to end this,"

Hild's silhouette manifested a deep red aura. Her eyes lost all sense of life within them. Two large demonic wings grew from her back slowly opening to reveal a rather intimidating image. Belldandy and Keiichi could only stare as the Demon Ruler revealed her true form. Her true image.

Hild raised her arm above her head, a long snake like smile across her lips, "This is all of Nilfheim's remaining power coupled with the power I stole from you. Enough to destroy earth and Heaven in one blow and enough to get rid of you,"

Belldandy said nothing as she closed her eyes. There was no turning back from this. No avoiding it. This was to be the end but at least she would die with Keiichi by her side. If only she could have protected everyone. If only things didn't turn out this way. If only... if only...

She felt the excruciating heat from the attack beckon towards her and she waited for the pain to appear next.

But it never came.

"What!"

Belldandy opened her eyes and gasped instantly cupping her mouth with her hands.

Mara dove from an unknown area colliding with Hild at the last moment. The attack jettisoned into the air completely missing any point of importance. Keiichi couldn't believe his eyes. It was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Mara!" cried Belldandy.

The Demon turned rouge quickly dodged a flurry of blows commenced by Hild finally retreating to where the God and Goddess hovered.

Mara turned to them, "She's weak! Close the seal!"

"But how are you alive? I thought..."

Mara retorted, "Not enough time for that. I'll explain later. Close the seal now! Nilfheim doesn't have any more magic to keep her at full strength!"

Belldandy nodded summoning her magic to banish the gate that lied in the black fog. Hild attempted to launch an attack but Keiichi, remembering the barrier spell, quickly manifested one to shield them. To his surprise his elementary version of the spell held separating them from the monstrous evil that now began to pummel at the barrier.

"This isn't over! This isn't over!"

Mara stuck out her tongue, "I ain't scared of you!"

Belldandy completed the spell and with a huge boom the black fog began to dissipate. A massive red seal appeared in the distance sucking the dark abyss back into its depths. Hild tried to latch onto the barrier but her strength had vanished pulling her into the vortex. The sun's rays appeared and the white clouds native to Heaven took dominance.

However, Belldandy didn't feel at ease as she locked onto Hild's eyes. She thought she would see defeat in her eyes but she only received a smile... a very suspicious smile.

The red seal cracked and shattered, everything within locked away. The threat had been quarantined and Heaven finally at peace.

Belldandy, despite feeling cautious, leaped into Keiichi's arms with a grand smile. Keiichi too couldn't help but feel a smirk hit his lips.

They did it. They won.

Belldandy turned to Mara whose toothy grin revealed her own relief.

"I'm sorry but I must ask, how did you survive that day when we traveled to Nilfheim? We all could have sworn..."

Mara smiled triumphantly as she scratched the back of her blonde head, "Well, you see..."

She withdrew a massive catalog from her cloak opening it to a certain page, "I ordered a doppelganger from last month's Hell Catalog. I could give it my consciousness and it could act for me. Isn't that cool? Did you really think I would risk trying to overthrow the Ruler of Demons for real? I'm sorry but I'm not that courageous,"

Belldandy couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around the Demon's neck.

"You're brilliant, Mara. You always have been,"

Mara blushed attempting to push the Goddess away, "Don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't want that witch to get the upper hand. When this is over, you and your sisters are still my enemies. Nothing's changed,"

Belldandy smiled, "Of course,"

The three of them returned to the Heavenly metropolis. Belldandy couldn't shake the agony her heart felt seeing the devastation caused by Hild's attacks. Debris floated endlessly in the sky. The mighty structures of Gods and Goddesses no longer stood tall but lied in ruin. It was like seeing something in a tragic book.

"Geez, this place is a mess," commented Mara.

Belldandy nodded and Keiichi placed a hand on her shoulder before attempting to speak into his receiver, "Is anyone there? Anyone hurt?"

There was a pause before static echoed into his ear.

"This is Skuld, we are all okay,"

Belldandy sighed in relief. Maybe today wasn't such a heavy loss.

They landed on the main pantheon's balcony and were immediately welcomed by a massive crowd of cheering people. Keiichi felt his cheeks redden as he couldn't find a point in the crowd to focus his eyes. He was bombarded with joyous eyes and countless smiles. Heaven was victorious.

Urd and Skuld alongside Peorth and Lind appeared from the crowd all wearing hearty smiles. Even Lind managed one, Keiichi rarely saw anything so beautiful... besides Belldandy that is.

"So... who thought a human would be the one to save all of Heaven. Belldandy's boyfriend no less,"

Belldandy and Keiichi glanced at one another before looking away, their faces turning a deep shade of red. Skuld squealed and hugged her sister nuzzling her face into her tattered clothes.

"You were amazing big sis!" she said, she looked over to Keiichi with one eye, "You did alright I suppose,"

Keiichi scratched his head, he could accept that.

Urd then looked over to Mara, "So, I guess we have to thank you as well,"

Mara blinked, "I really didn't do anything,"

Belldandy intervened, "You're so modest. If it weren't for you none of this would be possible,"

Peorth crossed her arms, "Yeah, we heard the whole thing over the receivers,"

"This doesn't change a thing, I still-"

Urd had pulled Mara into an embrace, tears welling in her eyes, "You can say whatever you want... I missed you too,"

Mara tried to push her away to preserve her pride but unbeknownst to everyone she hid her face in Urd's hair, silent tears falling down her fair skin.

Suddenly, an unmistakable horn went off into the distance. The crowd ceased their cheers and all turned towards the pantheon where a lone computer screen hung by a single hinge. On the screen giant bold words read: DANGER!

Gasps and murmurs echoed over the crowd as many looked at one another for answers. Keiichi shot Belldandy a look but she too seemed confused. Skuld darted into the pantheon followed by the rest leading them into the engineers central hub.

Skuld plopped into her chair spinning into position as she pulled up several screens.

"Something's happening on earth," she whispered, her fingers tapping violently against the advanced keyboard. Belldandy and Keiichi looked on in concern unable to figure the reasoning behind the warning.

Urd leaned over, "Skuld, what is it?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find a feed somewhere near whatever is causing the disturbance,"

She clicked a button and let out a loud shriek. Belldandy also leaned over, "Skuld? Skuld! What's wrong? What's happening?"

Skuld's face was void of any color as she slowly turned her head to them, "It's Hild. She's..."

Keiichi couldn't stand the tension, "What? What is she doing?"

"She's pulling the moon towards earth,"

A tense silence filled the room. No one knew what to say. They were all stunned.

"Are... you kidding me?" whispered Urd.

Peorth turned away, "She doesn't give up,"

"Neither should we," said Belldandy.

Everyone turned to her allowing Skuld to speak, "Sis, that's it. We don't have anything else to throw at her. Our home is hanging on by a string. We have no more magic reserves. Yggdrasil is completely empty. Everyone still needs to recharge and... and..."

Skuld wept over her keyboard in a childlike wail. Urd placed her hand on her back trying to console her.

"We must admit defeat," Lind said with a grim tone.

"We shall do no such thing,"

Everyone turned, the Almighty One stood at the doorway, his presence more intimidating than ever.

"I want to keep fighting but... I don't think there's anything else we can do," Belldandy said biting her lip.

The Almighty One entered the room, his cloak conveniently hiding his features, "We have one more option,"

Everyone waited on bated breath wondering what this back up plan could possibly be, "Long ago, a program was created for an event such as this. I have hesitated to use it due to its extreme measures. It will completely wipe the slate clean, however, there is a tremendous sacrifice that must be taken,"

Skuld then asked, "What's the name of the program?"

"Leviathan," replied The Almighty One, "It was created the moment Nilfheim and Heaven were created. Nilfheim was given the Ultimate Destruction Program and Heaven was given Leviathan. It was all done to balance the nature of existence. And it would seem we need to call upon it,"

Urd couldn't help herself, "Almighty One, if you don't mind, what exactly does it do?"

"All of Heaven must select one God or Goddess to become the Program Administrator. With the blessing of all, the Program Administrator will use the combined essence of Heaven. The Program Administrator will become the weapon of Heaven itself, to put it simply, this selected person will transcend all limitations and restore balance to all realms. It requires a special spell to be sung by all, myself included,"

It was Keiichi's turn to ask a question, "If I may... I'm assuming you would be the perfect candidate?"

"Unfortunately, because I am the Almighty One, the program had been designed so that the leader of a certain realm had to be excluded. Not all are trustworthy and may attempt to use the program when not needed. This is to prevent an imbalance. So, alas, I cannot be given this power when I already dominate over Heaven,"

The Almighty One turned to Belldandy, "If I may, I would like to see you for a moment,"

Belldandy nodded and left the room with him.

* * *

Keiichi stared out of Belldandy's balcony. Interestingly enough it hardly sustained any damage save for a few cracks. But that wasn't the only thing in his mind. He was told the moon heading to earth would arrive in less than a day and if it made impact then there was no way to salvage the planet. What's more he hadn't seen Belldandy in hours. He knew somehow the Program would involve Belldandy but he hoped she wouldn't be the center of it. His nerves were shot and he couldn't tell how much more he could take.

He leaned over the balcony railing, "Where in the world are you, Urd? You said you'd be here,"

A silhouette appeared at the door. He turned about to say something sarcastic but instead he was met with a pair of magnificent blue eyes.

"Belldandy, how did your-"

He stopped, something was off in her eyes.

"It went fine. We just had a discussion about our next plan of action that's all,"

"Belldandy, what was one of the first things you told me about Goddesses?"

She thought for a moment before relying, "We are not allowed to lie,"

"Okay, you mind giving me the _entire _truth then?"

A sorrowful smile came about as she said, "To think you've been around me so long you can pick up when I'm trying to talk around something,"

"What happened?"

She looked away and then back at him, "It was decided that I am to become the Program Administrator,"

To say he didn't see this coming was foolish. He wanted to be upset, to be scared but his body was just too used to the sudden sickly feeling in his stomach.

He sat on her bed resting his head on his hands, "Of course, not too surprised to be honest,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't be. I'm sure you will be fine, right? We'll stay together forever, right?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully.

Forgive me, Keiichi.

Urd appeared at the balcony, "Sorry, I'm late. I had to get Skuld here something to look pretty in,"

Skuld hovered from behind Urd wearing a very elegant dress robe, "Do I really have to wear this? I'm sure sis wouldn't mind?"

Belldandy blinked looking at Urd and then at Skuld, "What's all this for?"

Keiichi quickly grabbed her hands trying desperately to restrain the smile that grew on him, "I know you don't know much about human traditions but..."

Urd quickly said, "Out with it!"

He flinched, his cheeks turning crimson, "Belldandy... I... uh..."

Urd appeared behind him swinging her arm around his neck, "Belldandy, he wants you to be his life partner. Humans call it marriage,"

Belldandy's head slowly turned from Urd to Keiichi, her face reddening madly and her eyes widening so big he had almost thought she was about to scream. Keiichi's heart skimmed the surface of his chest as he lowered himself to a knee keeping her hands within his. This moment was so surreal he was almost sure it was just a dream.

But it wasn't.

"Um, yeah," he said with a curt laugh, "Belldandy, please... marry me,"

Belldandy did not say a word, her body rigid, her eyes maintaining the shocked stare. Urd leaned in waving her hand in front of her face.

She turned to Keiichi, "Good job, I think you finally broke her. It's quite funny, no matter what kind of evil she's up against she's like a never ending force for good but the moment you bring up being someone's life partner she totally freezes up. It's good to see she still in touch with her feminine side,"

Thud.

Urd and Keiichi looked behind them, Skuld lied on the floor her limbs flailed in all directions.

"Wow, you got Skuld too. Two for two," said Urd.

Keiichi turned back to Belldandy who had not moved from her perpetual paralysis, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Urd poked the side of Belldandy's head, "Yeah, she'll be fine. She damn well better be. We have a planet to save. Give her a couple of minutes,"

* * *

Night came. Keiichi stood with Belldandy's hand his eyes locked on hers. Urd stood before them wearing a very beautiful ceremonial gown her hair flowing like silver water.

"Belldandy, you need to stop crying or else I can't say what Keiichi wants me to say," said Urd. Belldandy only nodded as her chin quivered uncontrollably, her eyes seeping with tears. Keiichi could tell she was struggling immensely to keep from bawling but he had to admit that she was adorable.

"Bear with me," said Urd clapping her hands together, "I remember seeing this in one of my manga's and I think I remember the words,"

Skuld stood behind Belldandy, she too shaking with tears as she held a soft rose in a death grip.

"Do you Keiichi Morisato take Belldandy as your... your..."

Keiichi whispered, "Bride,"

She nodded using her hand to shoo him away, "I knew that... that's right, bride,"

He smiled, "I do,"

Urd continued, "And do you, Belldandy, take Keiichi Morisato as your... your..."

Keiichi gave Urd a simple look.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Husband... whatever that is, I'm going on a whim here... well?"

Belldandy let out a soft coo. Her eyes were puffy and red and she simply gave him a nod.

Urd threw her hands in the air, "Well, that's decided. I guess you're life partners now. How do you feel Belldandy?"

Belldandy could barely contain herself, "I would really like a soda right now,"

"That comes later," said Urd, "When you guys are... alone... now seal the deal with a kiss shall we?"

The two of them came together, their lips only centimeters apart. That is until a horn sounded in the distance. Belldandy quickly snapped out of her stupor looking in the direction of the horn.

"I guess it's time," said Urd.

* * *

Belldandy, Keiichi, Skuld and Urd made it to the main pantheon where they were met by hundreds of Gods and Goddesses, all of them eagerly waiting for what was to come.

The Almighty One approached Belldandy, "Are you ready, child?"

She nodded.

"One matter still persists," He said, "We need a very skilled engineer to man the systems. To watch over you,"

He turned to the crowd, "Who will volunteer?"

Belldandy quickly interjected, "If I may, Almighty One, I would like it very much if Skuld were to help me, I put all my faith into her,"

Skuld seemed flustered, "If that's alright,"

The Almighty One replied, "By all means, now..."

He withdrew a massive book from his inner cloak, its cover laced with pure gold and adorned with precious jewels. With a flick of his finger a tiny but visible computer chip slipped from one of the pages and into his hand. He turned to Skuld and handed her the tiny program.

"To your station, First Class, Unlimited License,"

Skuld peered up at him, "I've been promoted?"

"This is a very important task, I expect nothing less of a First Class to complete it for me,"

She nodded and began her way to the engineer's hub but not before turning back to Belldandy, "Here, don't forget this,"

She handed her another ear piece, this one freshly constructed. Belldandy knelt down and kissed her sister's forehead, "See you on the other side,"

Skuld nodded and ran off disappearing into the crowd. The Almighty One then gestured to Belldandy who made her way towards the balcony. She then hovered off the ground and several yards away into open space. The crowd watched as she went farther and farther until they could barely see her.

Keiichi leaned over to Urd, "Why is she all the way over there?"

Urd replied, "Because if we were to do the ceremony with her in here, she would destroy the building without even knowing,"

He nodded, somehow that made sense.

Everyone began to file out into the various courtyards, some on roofs, some atop trees. He wondered what exactly had to be done to initiate such a program. He followed Urd's lead standing beside her in a courtyard where he could see Belldandy awaiting her next task.

"So, what's going to happen?" he said to Urd.

She leaned towards him, "The Almighty One is going to be the actual one chanting the spell. We will repeat what he says and while we do that we have to focus whatever magic we have left into her. The same thing you did earlier. As far as I'm aware that's really it,"

He nodded, okay, he could do that.

The Almighty One took his spot on the center balcony overlooking everyone else. He took the same book he received the program chip from and opened it seemingly random to an unknown page. Suddenly, everything became quiet.

And just like a beautiful choir, Keiichi could hear a soft but haunting singing amongst the crowd. He tried to follow the best he could but he could only match the melody.

_For our days alone in this realm, we beseech thee to forgive our conflicts. _

The Almighty One's voice boomed into the Heavens, the sound of his voice resonated into Keiichi's body singing directly into his very soul.

_For we are not perfect, but onto thy we bestow upon you are hopes, dreams and love... _

The crowd begin to sing in harmony rising and falling like a steady wave. Goddesses echoed each other rebounding word after word. He had never heard something so beautiful.

_To you, Heaven, we chart our path and sing to you to awaken the power that resides in us all..._

Keiichi's eyes then found themselves on Belldandy who hovered in the air her hands clasped tightly to her chest, her eyes closed.

_We must set things right, we must begin anew and lead us into a greater dawn... _

Keiichi felt overwhelmed by the incredible harmony. He could feel it, he could feel the hope rising amongst the people. They sang to Belldandy, they sang so she may save them. She was their savior and they sang in her glory.

Suddenly, Keiichi noticed Belldandy's blue emblems begin to shine. Dim at first but as the song began to rise in volume and impact so did the glow.

_O Leviathan, destroyer of evil, we shall overcome. O Leviathan, creator of us all... _

The song reached an ethereal crescendo sending immense shivers down Keiichi's spine. He could feel his power traveling towards her, towards Belldandy.

_Thy will be done... Almighty Goddess. Thy will be done. _

A golden beam propelled from the night sky striking Belldandy's forehead emblem. The impact was so great an invisible wave blew every cloud in the sky into oblivion. The ground shook but Keiichi could not take his eyes of her.

He watched as she elegantly reached for the sky with both arms, one behind the other. From behind, two colossal angelic wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Dropping her arms the wings sprang open revealing a beauty that was never seen before. Each feather was decorated with shards of gold gleaming in her own light.

In her hands she held a mighty javelin.

Leviathan.

Keiichi was so lost in the spectacle he hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped singing. Looking around he could see countless eyes staring up at what had been created. They too captured by its beauty.

Belldandy had ascended into something no one thought possible.

An Almighty Goddess.

Suddenly, she turned in place, her golden eyes staring off into the distance. Keiichi rushed to the front of the crowd almost toppling over the railing, "Belldandy!"

The Goddess peered down and smiled, "I will hurry back,"

And with a sudden boom she was gone almost as if she were never there.

* * *

Keiichi wandered into the main pantheon, his mind uneasy. Something in his gut didn't feel right. He wanted to ignore it but it kept coming back. He shook himself of it, he had to remain courageous. He had to.

As he entered the pantheon he noticed several repaired computer screens hovering at the center. Each screen had different information on it, most of which he couldn't really understand. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down it was Skuld.

"Here, you need to wear the earpiece again. You know, so we can cheer her on," she said.

He nodded, that's something he really wanted to do.

One of the computer screens blinked showing a three dimensional diagram of the earth, the moon and its trajectory. A tiny set of numbers flashed at the corner of the screen hinting to some sort of countdown. It only made his stomach turn.

"We don't have much time. I better get back to engineering... oh and Keiichi?"

He looked down, a beautiful smile sat on Skuld's lips.

"Congratulations,"

He smiled.

He took another look at the computer monitors. This was it. If this didn't stop Hild, nothing would.

* * *

Belldandy soared into earth's atmosphere, her incredible speed leaving behind a bright gold trail. She could see the moon beginning to grow in size. She needed to stop this. This had to end.

"Oh, look at you. You're certainly... bright,"

Belldandy came to a halt feeling Hild's presence. However, she couldn't pinpoint exactly where forcing her to keep constantly turning preparing for the worst.

Belldandy whispered into the receiver, "Skuld, can you pick up anything?"

"No, the only thing I have is you,"

Hild's voice boomed, "I'm right here!"

Belldandy swung her body back dodging the furious blow. Hild was relentless, savagely calling upon any dark energy she could muster. However, Belldandy made short work of the attempts casting each and every spell down with her javelin, Leviathan.

"Enough of this, Hild. I do not wish to fight you, just stop!"

"Never, I'll take out us both out if I have to!"

Electricity ran through the Demon Ruler's hands arching towards the Almighty Goddess. Again, Belldandy swatted it away leaving nothing between them.

"Please, just stop," pleased Belldandy, "If you don't, I'll be forced to use this,"

She lifted the Javelin prepared to throw it.

* * *

Everyone in Heaven watched on the computer screens the battle that was unfolding. Skuld felt a tremor of anxiety hit her. She had been monitoring Belldandy's magic signature and noticed she was running through it at an alarming rate. By the math, Belldandy only had one shot with that javelin or else her magic wouldn't be able to sustain itself. She needed to make the shot count.

* * *

Keiichi stared with heavy eyes at the monitor. He hoped and prayed this would be the defining moment. Please, he thought, end this now.

Hild ignored the warning and with all her might summoned a powerful spell of dark lightening sending it rushing towards the Goddess.

Belldandy cocked her shoulder and with a mighty throw released Leviathan into the air heading straight towards Hild with ridiculous speed. The Demon Ruler stopped in her tracks seeing the projectile hurdling towards her.

"I thought you might do that,"

She vanished.

Keiichi fell to his knees.

Skuld cupped her mouth.

Belldandy's eyes widened.

She had missed.

**Ah! My Goddess!**

**SYSTEM SHOCK**


	9. Ah! Hope is Like a Shooting Star!

**Ah! My Goddess**

**-System Shock-  
**

**Episode 8: Ah! Hope is Like a Shooting Star!  
**

She missed.

The mighty javelin, Leviathan, rocketed into the clouds taking with it any chance of finally ending the conflict between Heaven and Nilfheim. For a split moment her mind went blank void of any alternative plan.

"Checkmate," Belldandy heard a voice whisper into her ear.

Her face went white and her body cold. Belldandy's blue eyes traveled down, something dark and pointy protruded from her abdomen, a ring of red slowly appearing around it. Before she knew it she was staring into a pair of dark violet eyes. A look of deep content smoldering within their malevolent abyss.

"I win," whispered Hild taking Belldandy's pure white face into her bronze hand, "No matter how much magic you have you will never be able to defeat me,"

Belldandy felt all of her magic bleed from her as her hands shot up clinching Hild's clothes. She struggled to maintain the magic that allowed her to fly but she could feel even that begin to waiver. She wanted to speak, to shout, to scream but her voice was lost. Hild balled her fist around Belldandy's collar hoisting her up to her eye level.

"Before I let you fall back into that cesspool called earth, let me hint you in on something,"

Hild brought her closer exposing a toothy grin, "Not only did I hate you because of the divide you caused me... I can't stand that you, a Goddess, can have something I could never possess. Now you will see the endless torment that I had to go through. I never truly hated the Almighty One... I ALWAYS hated you,"

Hild released the Goddess sending her falling into a tailspin back towards earth.

* * *

There was a stunned silence that not only invaded the engineer hub but the entirety of Heaven. No one spoke, nothing made a sound. Keiichi couldn't tell if there was truly no sound to be made or his ears just failed to pick up on anything. Turning his head to everyone it was as if he was caught in a daze. Everything moved so slow even his brain couldn't move fast enough to understand.

Many fell to the floor in sheer agony and others fainted on the spot. His eyes found themselves on Urd who immediately left the room, her long silver hair drifting behind her like a trail of silver fog. Skuld went into hysterics as she furiously slammed her small hands into the screen ultimately cracking it sending small pieces of electronics into the air. Keiichi could feel himself slowly coming to terms with what was happening.

His eyes then focused on the computer screen, watching his beloved Goddess free fall from the earth's atmosphere His mind went blank as his hand slowly reached towards the screen his fingers delicately tracing the faint outline of the tumbling heroine. His hand was then suddenly met by another pair of hands which unmistakably belonged to Urd. From the corner of his eye he could make out another pair of hands, this time belonging to Skuld.

The young Goddess trembled, her large eyes glistening with soft tears, "Keiichi..."

Angrily he tore his hand away and spun furiously on his heel disappearing into the large crowd.

Urd could feel a sense of panic fill her and she immediately chased after him, tears now blurring the outlines of the many people that stood before her.

"Keiichi... Keiichi!" she called. His silhouette disappeared into a darkened section of the pantheon. She tore through the crowd shouting at others to get out of her way.

Whipping past a corner she was met only with darkness and silence. The boy was nowhere to be found and she stood there, her eyes attempting to locate him. Suddenly, Skuld appeared behind her, an incredulous look stuck on her face.

"Urd! You have to see this!" she called.

Urd found it difficult to break her pursuit but the gasping of the crowd behind her beckoned increasing her curiosity. As she approached the massive computer screen what she saw caused her heart to almost skip a beat.

Her sister who still fell with incredible speed back towards the earth was now being followed by what seemed like a shooting star. Looking more closely she could tell that it wasn't anything of the sort. The air from her lungs shot out and all words from her mind escaped. It was nothing she could have ever imagined and yet here it was.

Love in its purest form.

* * *

Belldandy felt her body had been sapped of strength as the wind behind her cracked and whipped violently in her ears. Lines of blood evaporated into the air leaving behind a trail of red. Despite becoming the avatar of the Heavens she was still no close to defeating Hild and she was to pay the price.

"Belldandy..."

A voice pierced through the heavy wind and at first she blamed it on her failing mind, however, the voice called her name again and with whatever strength she still had left managed to peel open an eye. A bright but mysterious light glimmered before her, a radiant warmth glowing from within. Something in her wanted to reach out, to touch this light but her arms failed to respond.

"Keiichi," she whispered.

"I'm right here,"

Her vision came into focus and before she knew it she felt a pair of arms envelop her body. The warmth she felt from the light now evident against her body. Somehow, someway he was here in her arms. The one she left behind, the one she loved calling at her chest like a lost dream.

"I don't understand," she breathed feeling the sun blind her, "How..."  
Keiichi felt his eyes glisten as he took her slim body into his arms. Together they fell from the atmosphere neither of them releasing each other from their grip. Somehow, he knew this would be their final moment together. He couldn't understand how he managed to get to her. His memory hazy he vaguely remembering running away, leaving behind the scene that he deemed too traumatic to comprehend and with a blinding light found himself staring face to face with his Goddess.

Belldandy.

"I have faith in you," he said pulling her frail body closer to him, "I know you can do this,"

She held his face into her neck, the pain she felt no longer keeping her words at bay, "It might be too late,"

"It's never too late,"

"There's not enough power in Yggdrasil to manifest another javelin. I used everything on the last blow,"

They locked eyes.

"Then take mine,"

"But..."

He shook his head placing his hand against her face, "I'll give you the rest of my magic. Use it, please. I won't take no for an answer,"

The Goddess's eyes darted along his dirty face seemingly trying to find the answers lost within it. When she was satisfied she brought her hands to the side of his cheeks exchanging one final look before bringing him to her lips. Tender and soft this kiss was. As they parted Keiichi could not help but feel a sense of loss and longing almost sending him to the brink of tears. He wanted to say something, anything but his mind could only find blanks.

"I will always be by your side, always..." she told him.

Keiichi released a small laugh laced with tears, "Don't make it sound like that. We'll see each other again. I know we will,"

She smiled, "Always full of hope. That's why I fell in love with you. Thank you for everything,"

He embraced her again as he closed his eyes. He didn't want this feeling to end. He didn't want to say goodbye but before he knew it the wind that cascaded around him fell quiet. Peeking through his eyelids he could make out hundreds of pairs of legs. Looking up he was met with countless eyes, all peering down at him with wondrous stares.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?"

Turning around he spotted Urd walking towards him, a triumphant look within her eyes. His mind could not draw upon a thought for it seemed useless but he attempted regardless hoping that somehow this dream would come to an end. An outstretched hand entered his view and he took it allowing Urd to swing him to his feet but before he could let go he noticed the Goddess approach his face.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but whisper.

Concern, no, interest captivated the bronze Goddess, "Your face markings have disappeared,"

"Because I gave her..."

His eyes immediately shot to the computer screens remembering suddenly the situation at hand. The panoramic view of the earth's sky seemed serene and empty with nothing but clouds to obstruct the blue background. He tried to find her wishing desperately that what he had done what was needed to save everything. He had grown anxious but heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed something jettisoning through the air leaving behind a trail of white. All of the room seemed to rest on his shoulders, they too watching the newly restored Goddess make her final stand.

"I don't see that woman anywhere," breathed Skuld. Somehow, Keiichi hoped that no one would be bold enough to mention the ruler of the all demons for it only made his stomach continue to tie a noose around itself but it couldn't be avoided. They had lost sight of the Demon and there was no way Hild would be so naïve as to not witness the death of Belldandy for herself. They all waited, their eyes heavy on the monitors.

Belldandy continued into the sky, roaring through the atmosphere with incredible speed and grace. She held the lance above her, the delicate but extremely lethal edge cutting through the air causing an eerie sound to manifest in her wake. Keiichi could barely catch a glimpse of her face but for a moment he could feel the determination raging through her. This was their last chance. Failure, by all stretches of the word, could not be allowed.

Then, doom loomed over the skies, Keiichi fought the gasp that wanted to desperately flee from his mouth. There was no denying the figure that hovered several thousand feet before the Goddess. What's more, something massive began to come into focus. Keiichi swallowed hard, the urge to vomit never came so violently. The moon had begun its descent into the atmosphere seemingly ripping the clouds from their perpetual flight and higher into the sky.

Belldandy halted, her blue eyes seeing terrible destruction beginning its goal towards holocaust. She had to act quick, every moment she spent fighting Hild the closer earth would be towards annihilation. Leviathan vibrated between her fingers, its power pleading for release.

Hild hovered above her, the silhouette of the moon darkening her own.

"You're done!" called Hild, the sound of the moon ripping away the atmosphere was all too deafening.

Leviathan continued to vibrate within her hand, "It's never over, Hild. I will right your wrongs!"

"You think you're going to defeat me with that little lance of yours? Face it, Belldandy. You have no power left while I have it all. There's nothing you can do,"

Belldandy lifted the lance above her head, her body ready to catapult the weapon, "You may have nearly infinite power, however, I have something that cannot be measured nor destroyed,"

Hild frowned crossing her arms.

Belldandy took in a deep breath, her mind's eye staring into the soul of the one she adored, "I have his love. And that's something you can never take away from me,"

She launched Leviathan into the air, a massive boom bellowed into the earthly heavens instantly vaporizing a colony of clouds that had taken refuge below her. The lance did not waiver in his trajectory and continued towards the ruler of demons with ludicrous speed, however, Hild did not move.

She vanished once again.

The lance missed its target and disappeared into the moonlight.

Everyone in heaven fell into silence.

It would appear that their fate had been sealed, however, Keiichi continued to watch the skirmish feeling a glimmer of light maintain its grip along his heart. The look in Belldandy's eyes did not reveal surprise or anything of the like but instead showed confidence. Where her confidence was aimed he could not tell but he knew there was more to her plan than the obvious.

Then a sickly feeling poured over him as he saw Hild appear from behind her. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn't envision what was to follow.

He truly could never envision.

Belldandy was consumed in light instantly blinding the ruler of Demons. Hild cursed and attempted to land her own blow but failed. Feeling the pressure, Hild vanished from sight taking refuge several yards away trying desperately to regain her eyesight. However, Keiichi could only stare in complete awe as Belldandy's once recognizable image was now replaced with that of a mystic entity.

What hovered before the screen stood a being of magnificent strength and wonder. Although he could make out her silhouette he got a whole new feeling coming off from her. Her blue eyes now seeping with bright gold light, her features hidden by a veil of white, massive golden wings spanning behind her like two triumphant guardians.

"You still can't win!" bellowed Hild as she came in for an attack.

Belldandy's brilliant wings came in with fluid grace and released themselves in one massive flap jettisoning the Almighty Goddess towards Hild. It was instantly clear who was the strongest as the angelic being drove herself into the Demon queen. The two beings soared into the atmosphere ascending with incredible speed, higher and higher into the casting moonlight.

"What are you doing?" cried Hild, unsure of what to make of her nemesis's motives.

Keiichi wondered the same as they continued to leave a trail leading up to the earthly heavens and even closer to the looming moon that showed no signs of deviating its course.

Then it hit him.

"Skuld!" he found himself almost yelling, "Zoom in on the moon!"

The young Goddess didn't hesitate as her small but deft fingertips began to pang on the keyboard with immaculate accuracy. Suddenly, the computer screen blinked to a picture of the moon and Keiichi could feel denial begin to sink its teeth into his mind.

Skuld immediately caught on as so did Urd who cupped her mouth in terror.

"She... she can't be serious," she breathed.

Keiichi was at a lost for words but the evidence all pointed towards it.

Leviathan protruded from the moon's surface sticking out like a flagpole from the ground, its sharpened edge pointed directly at the incoming deities.

"She won't have time to get out of the way. Hild will only vanish away if given too much time. She's going to... sacrifice herself," whispered Keiichi.

Skuld screamed into her receiver, "I forbid you! You hear me? I FORBID YOU!"

"Don't do it, Belldandy! Don't be an idiot for my mother's sake!" Urd added.

Keiichi felt his legs weaken and the sudden urge to drop to the floor only intensified. She had no choice and he knew it. She said she would come back, she said she would but it was all a lie.

"Say something to her, Keiichi! She'll listen to you!" Urd shouted.

The crowd behind him began to grow restless. Countless shouts agreed with Urd urging him to place some sense into the Almighty Goddess. However, he knew he couldn't. His fingers tightened as he stared at his feet.

"Please... Keiichi. Tell her to stop..." Skuld sobbed, her voice melting with pleads of mercy.

Static erupted into the room forcing the hall to become quiet.

"I'm sorry, Keiichi,"

It was Belldandy's voice coupled with an ethereal tone that sent chills down his spine but it was her nonetheless. He lifted his receiver to his lips forcing the tears back.

"You don't have to apologize for anything,"

"I can't keep my promise,"

"Don't worry about it. It's for the best, right?"

"Yes,"

His chest began to heave as he tried to steady his breathing but no matter what he could have done he couldn't control the air into his lungs. It was like he had ran a long marathon and just coming to a rest for the first time. His glazed eyes began to dart around, searching for an answer but there was none to be found. He gritted his teeth summoning all his strength to force words from his mouth.

"I'll miss you," he said finally losing control.

He began to weep no longer caring for his pride or manhood. This wasn't the time to act strong for the battle was already over and the mourning had now ensued. Although he was now mourning someone who was about to die which only made it worse.

"Goodbye, Keiichi. I will always love you,"

Keiichi clutched his receiver in his trembling hands knowing that this was the last moment he would hear her voice.

"I... I love..."

* * *

Belldandy felt her receiver rip from her ear and disappear into the wind. She wanted to weep but her resolve was strong. This was the only way to rid the earth of such evil. She was determined to protect him even if it meant she had to break all her promises. It pained her to do it but this was her decision and one that she knew would ultimately save everyone.

Her hands clutched Hild's robes as she forced every ounce of magic out of her body. The wind whipped violently passed her and she could feel the strain begin to take hold. But she needed to go even faster. She couldn't allow Hild to gain control. There was no way, even with the power of an Almighty Goddess, be able to fight Hild one on one. She was too fast, too skilled. Only Leviathan itself wielded enough strength to completely pacify evil but wielding such a weapon required much more than Belldandy could offer. This was the only way. If she couldn't throw the lance then she would have to throw herself onto it with Hild in tow.

Belldandy could feel Hild's strong fingers attempt to rip herself away, writhing and contorting her body in order to find a weak point in her grasp. Belldandy struggled feeling her arms beginning to lose strength. Peering up, the moon was now a flat plane in her vision and she could make out the details of its elegant face, including Leviathan which now was entering her field of vision.

"You're insane! You're making a mistake!" cried Hild, "You won't kill yourself! You're going to let go at the last minute and I'll just teleport away. This is all for nothing!"

"Your terror must end! I am your judgment! I am the voice of all those you have committed sins against. I am the light..."

The lance grew closer and closer. Just a little more, she pleaded to herself.

"And I won't lose to you..."

Massive slabs of rock exploded from the moon's face sending a torrent of miniature meteorites crashing towards earth. Dust and smoke lifted and all went silent.

Belldandy coughed but immediately cringed in pain. Her body hurt as she struggled for breath. Looking down she could feel something solid sticking from her abdomen, her blood running freely down her chin. Funny, she thought, there wasn't too many times she had ever seen her own blood before. It was quite interesting.

"I hate you..."

Belldandy lifted her head slowly realizing Hild was only an inch from her face. A pair of faint violet eyes peered from behind blood soaked bangs. Belldandy expected to see malice but all she could detect was regret. If she could she would have cried at the sight but her body did not wish to comply.

"I hate you... because I will never be seen like you,"

"You should embrace who you are but not at the... the expense of others," breathed Belldandy.

The urge to sleep became stronger but Hild's voice continued to flow, "I didn't mean for all this, if you want the truth. I just wanted to be loved the way you were loved. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Belldandy forced a shake of the head, her eyes begin to dim in focus, "Not at all. However, wouldn't it have been easier to just say so?"

The Demon Ruler chuckled and coughed, "When you get to be my age. You learn quickly things are not that simple,"

Suddenly Belldandy heard a strange sound. Looking up she could make out long strands of tears mixed with blood running down Hild's bronze face. Lifting her red stained hand she began to wipe away the sorrow.

"Look at me. The Ruler of all Demon kind and I'm here being consoled while on my deathbed. Pitiful," she said.

Belldandy couldn't help but smile, "I don't think it's a bad thing. If it would make you feel better you can help me,"

"Help you... with what?"

Belldandy rested her forehead against Hild's feeling her body become stiff and rigid. She couldn't find it in her to keep the conversation going but allowed a long pause to ensue hoping some of her strength would return.

Finally she whispered, "Help me repair the world,"

Another long silent pause.

"I'll do you one better..."

Belldandy felt a smile as a warm glow began work its way through her body. She was to release herself into Leviathan and allow its magic to virtually reset the events that occurred. Heaven's ultimate program would restore what had been lost. Hopefully this would be her last gift to the world. To her sisters. To Keiichi.

Live long, Keiichi.

* * *

He couldn't remember how much time had went by. One moment he would awake to find the soft light of the sun seep through his bedroom windows hinting towards morning and then before he knew it he was staring into the cold blackness of night. Time no longer meant anything. He didn't go to school nor did he try for any jobs. He lied in his cot and even when his body began to ache with sores he simply ignored them wondering if he continued on like this he would die. He entertained the idea but his conscience forbade such actions.

Clothes, empty food containers littered the now silent temple. It was so lifeless, a husk of what it used to be. Memories danced from one room to another as his mind began to listen for the faint sounds of Urd's mortar and pestle and Skuld's constant bludgeoning of a hammer. It was almost like a dream he couldn't forget. A dream that he lived for the past year or so.

He found himself staring into a mirror. Bags hung from his eyes and his hair was a matted mess. He could even see the sandpaper like texture across his cheeks and chin. He wished he could feel something, anything. He just felt as if he was numb to the world.

Walking past the front door he could see the floor was littered with mail and other things. He couldn't even see the floor. Walking into the kitchen he noticed something sitting atop the table. Something he knew he hadn't placed there.

Looking down it was a small bowl of cold soup sitting beside a small note. Taking it he instantly made out Urd's handwriting... if you could call it that.

"Feel better," it read.

He balled the note and tossed it. Placing a finger into the bowl he could feel it had been left out for several days. It was just even more testimony to how much he no longer noticed things.

He had only left the temple a handful of times to the closest store. Even then he felt as if he were in a daze. He couldn't even remember walking there nor coming back.

Grabbing the old soup bowl he made his way to the trash can and pried it open. Before he could dispose of it he noticed a small somewhat crumbled box. He frowned, realizing that Skuld had managed to find the pack of cigarettes he had been hiding.

Looking out the window he could see the setting sun beginning to make its way down the mountains. He let himself out the front door, his baggy sweatpants and shirt whipping in the gentle breeze that reeked of spring flowers. It was a nice day, he thought.

He bare foot accidentally hit the side of trash bag causing its innards to jingle with the sound of clamoring bottles. He knew he had turned to drinking but the memory of it all had disappeared. Peering harder at the sad sight he noticed a brand of alcohol he had never seen before.

It would seem he was not the only one who had lost himself.

"Urd..." he breathed.

It didn't take him long to light a cigarette between his lips. He watched the wispy smoke dance merrily into the air wondering if one day he would be able to feel such emotion again.

"That's not good for you," said a voice.

"I don't care," he retorted taking a long drag. It had taken him a while to get used to the taste of such a toxic substance but it was nothing compared to the relaxation he got from it. It allowed him to suppress the loss his heart could not heal itself.

Lind crossed her arms as he lowered herself over the edge of the temple roof, "But we do,"

He said nothing.

"I just came to check up on you," she said.

"For what? To make sure I don't kill myself?"

"Don't say such things,"

"Then why do you all care? There's nothing tying me with you all anymore. Why not just forget about me?"

Lind dropped to his side planting her back against a wooden beam, her icy eyes staring off into the dying sun, "How could we do such a thing to someone who saved us all?"

"I didn't do anything," he spat, "I'm just a human,"

"A human who became a God. A human who became a champion on our behalf. You may not realize it but you are very popular topside. You're a hero to us and your well being is also important. You are one of us even if you don't have any magic in your blood. You may have lost your powers but you are a God amongst men. Even to us,"

Keiichi flicked his smoke into the air and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I appreciate the talk but I'm done with all of this. I just want to be left alone,"

"I know you miss her, we all do,"

"Don't say anything else," he growled.

Another voice entered, "We all feel her loss,"

Peorth appeared from around a corner, her once immaculate image now tainted with a look of sleeplessness. Keiichi could feel something flare inside him. This wasn't what he needed. He just wanted to be left alone, to forget everything and yet here they were forcing his memories to relive themselves.

"I said I don't want to talk about this anymore,"

"But we do," whispered Skuld as he small frame came from the temple. Keiichi couldn't help but sigh as he began to rub the bridge of his nose. He felt himself getting cornered.

"And we know you need to also," said Urd.

Before he could say anything he felt several pairs of arms wrap around him. First came Skuld, then Peorth, Urd and even Lind. He was at a loss for words but he could feel their warmth envelop him. Anger wanted to prevail but it soon stepped aside allowing his agony to take hold.

"You are our brother, Keiichi. No matter how much you try to refuse. We care for you," whispered Urd.

He cursed over and over in his mind. He didn't want to cry, he truly did not but it came just the same. As they all came together and embraced him he felt a feeling of new found strength that he had thought he had lost. Or maybe, it was never truly lost.

* * *

Urd could feel herself beginning to nod off. Nothing interesting yet again. She attempted to keep her eyes on the computer monitor while scanning her annual refresher course questions. Another year of this nonsense, she thought. Crossing her legs she leaned back in her chair letting her long hair fall behind her.

"The longer you take to finish, the longer it takes for either of us to leave," said Skuld as she continued to type away.

Urd shrugged as she mindlessly began to punch keys on her keyboard. Life had a funny way of going on as if nothing had happened. She continued on with her course yawning with each answer until she noticed a small blinking light at the very lower corner of the monitor. Yggdrasil had detected something. She had to finish her course though, maybe, just one peek.

Skuld jumped as Urd gasped loudly behind her, "What's your problem?"

Urd pointed at the screen, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, it's coming from the earth's atmosphere... I wonder what it could be."

* * *

Keiichi awoke that morning. The sky was a deep blue and the sun glowed peacefully behind the mountains. Raising himself up he could hear odd sounds coming from down the hall. Instantly coming to the conclusion that both Urd and Skuld had let themselves in he lazily opened his bedroom door taking in a sweet aroma. Walking down the hall he turned into the kitchen to see Skuld standing by the stove and Urd placing plates along the table.

"Good morning, Keiichi," said Skuld happily.

"Good morning," Urd echoed.

Keiichi bid them a warm good morning and sat himself. Both Goddesses for the past month had been coming down to cook him breakfast. Getting back into a routine lifted his spirits and he enjoyed the company. It was like returning back to his life he had left long ago.

Sitting down, his eyes scanned the table. He watched as Urd placed a plate before him and two others for herself and her sister but his ears perked when he noticed a fourth plate being settled opposite him.

"Peorth or Lind coming to breakfast too?" he asked adjusting himself as he sat. No one answered his question and he looked on in confusion, "What's the deal with that plate?"

Urd smiled, "Who would you like to have breakfast with you?"

"What are... I don't..."

Skuld's eyes went bright and Urd couldn't contain her excitement. Keiichi quickly caught on but refused to believe it. He didn't want to get his hopes up or even misunderstand the situation, however, he was finding it difficult to keep it all in.

He began to breath heavily and he felt dizziness grip him, "You... you mean to tell me..."

Skuld nodded profusely, "Go to her, Keiichi."

That was all he needed.

He broke through the front door falling hard onto the dirt. He quickly picked himself up and sprinted down the pathway and into the street. He suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going. That is until he spotted a familiar face standing at the top of a street lamp.

"Run, Keiichi! Run to where the wind takes you!" called Peorth.

Like magic a gust of wind came to his back. He could hear it whispering into his ear, calling his name. Excitement caught him as he ran down the hall whipping past signs, people and the occasional car. He thought his legs would tire but the wind at his back almost carried him making him feel weightless as his legs spun beneath him. His heart continued to bump into his chest, not from lack of oxygen but from sheer adrenaline.

Down the road a massive truck blocked the way. His eyes began to search for an alternate way around but to no avail. He felt a sudden drop in temperature and there running beside him along the rooftops he could make out Lind's silhouette.

"Keep going! Don't stop!"

He pressed on and before his feet he could see a blue cloud of ice begin to manifest. His eyes then shot to the truck and then to its underside. In a blink of an eye the road turned to ice and he found himself sliding on his side and under the semi. The wind became stronger, so much so it lifted him back to his feet.

There! In the sky. A shooting star?

It was her!

If only he had his magic again. He could fly to her. He shook his head. He had to focus on getting to her.

Turning a corner he spotted the sea. The blue water shifting and moving in a serene mood. The beach was his destination. That's where the wind was taking him. He ran through traffic, the sound of car horns blaring into the air followed by clashing metal hit his ears. His head spun around and he could see both Urd and Skuld using their magic to stop the potential accidents he might have caused. He wanted to stop but the wind forbade him as he jumped the railing, his feet hitting sand in a mighty plume. The massive "star" was now just over the water several yards off the shore. There was no way he could get to her before she hit land.

"What are you waiting for?" called Lind.

She stood at the waters edge, her lance clutched within her hands, its heavy end sitting in the sand. At first Keiichi didn't understand but his legs seemed to. He ran towards her, time slowing in his eyes, hoping that what he was doing wasn't horribly dangerous. His foot landed on the spade of her lance and the ice Goddess used her strength to lift him into the air. He felt himself fly towards the falling Goddess extending his arms to catch her.

She fell into his arms ripping him out of his graceful flight. However, he didn't waiver as he made sure he landed first into the water keeping his precious package clutched tightly towards him. The sound of rushing water and bubbles echoed into his ear. Despite being under water he could see her. Her beautiful face, her torn clothes. She was here. Falling from the heavens.

He gripped her by the waist and hoisted himself to the surface. He then felt numerous hands lift him out and onto dry land where his eyes grew wide. She was here, he thought. Belldandy was right here.

The Goddess coughed and heaved expelling water from her lungs but she too seemed confused. However, when her eyes caught Keiichi she immediately tossed her arms around his neck. He didn't argue as he mimicked her. All of the Goddesses cheered and shouted and even a crowd of bystanders who had seen it all looked on in amazement. It was all just a blur of clamor, excitement and Keiichi couldn't make heads or tails of the dozens of voices that came chiming in. He wanted to ask her how she survived. How did she make it back? But it all seemed trivial at this point.

"I knew it was you on the scanners but I couldn't believe it! How did you survive?" said Peorth. Belldandy looked away and then towards the sky.

"I have your mother to thank, Urd," she said, "She saved my life at the last moment. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here,"

Urd's face contorted somewhere between happiness and remorse, however, excitement trumped them all. They all exchanged hugs and words of praise and love.

Then without thinking, Keiichi pulled Belldandy into a loving embrace planting his lips onto hers tasting the salt of the emotion and the warmth of her breath.

"Listen, I know you're excited and all but there's still children around," snapped Urd as she attempted to separate them. Skuld argued in but both Peorth and Lind took a step back and into the crowd that was now forming around them.

Lind reached into a small satchel and pulled out a small oval shaped object and showed it to Peorth.

"What are you doing with an Angel egg?" asked Peorth taking the small egg into her own hands.

Lind shook her head, "It's not mine. I found it,"

"Find it? Where?"

Lind pointed to Keiichi. Peorth stood dumbfounded. The Rose Goddess drew Lind closer and whispered, "You mean to tell me this is his?"

Lind nodded, "It would seem so,"

"But he's no longer a God. Why would he have this?"

Lind lifted her head and looked on to a smiling Keiichi, "It would seem as though the Almighty One has a few more things in store for him. Time will tell,"

"Should we tell the others?"

"They'll find out soon enough,"

**End. **

End.


End file.
